Choices 2: I'm With You Song by Avril Lavigne
by JoeyRachel4Eva
Summary: J/R are Finally Together, and they're welcoming a new life into their own. New Trouble comes ahead. New Love. New Life. New.. Everything. TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!
1. Chapter 1

_SUMMARY: Joey and Rachel Are Finally together, and They're welcoming a new life into their own. They thought Everything in their life was going Perfect.. that was, Until Joey started having a Conversation about doubts on having a baby (Commitment Issues). He begins to Make Rachel agitaded, They have a huge fight, and it causes her to make the bad decision of going to Ross' Place. She stays over his house for about a week, when Ross asks her to go to Paris with him for a month. She says No because she thinks it's a BAD Idea. Ross makes a lecture about how he truly feels about this love triangle (Joey/Rachel/Ross). So she decides to head home. When she arrives there, She's in for a surprise (I think you all know what it is). Her and Joey have a even BIGGER fight. Rachel heads back to Ross place and says that she wants to go to paris with him. When they're on the plane, Rachel feels extrememly guilty about doing this to Joey, so she apologizes to him over the phone. She Promises him she'll be back before the birth of the baby and that she'll meet him at the Penn Station (I live in New York and A Penn Station is like an Arena, a mall, and A HUGE Train station). She stays in paris longer than she had planned.. 10 months. When she gets back to New York, she heads to the Penn Station and waits for Joey. He never arrives, so she decides to call him. He doesn't answer. She calls him again... Still No answer. She's standing in the cold, icy Rain with a 3 week old baby in her arms waiting.. but still.. no arival. She goes to Monica and Chandler's house to ask if they've seen him. The said that he has moved to California a few months ago. Rachel Gets a plane to go to California. When she gets to his house, she knocks on his door.. and a Woman answers. _

_That's all That I will say for now ;)_

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Joey… Joey and Rachel.. Who Ever Knew This could Work? The Answer to that is simple.

Rachel have had a Crush on him once before. Then a Dream. Then another crush on him.. Then another dream. Is this a sign? Are they really meant to be?

Well, this story will leave you with all the answers.

Choices 2: I'm With you (Based on The song By, Avril Lavigne)

Xxxxx

They've been through it all together. Fights, happiness, on and off relationship with others, making mistakes, Chases in the airport.. Is that all? I don't think so…

Rachel was sitting in her kitchen as she watched her boyfriend make dinner. She was amazed at by how much he really have changed. I mean.. Cooking? When did he learn to do that? She watched as he tossed the fries in the oil. The sizzling sound caused her to move back a little. And Joey was just standing there like nothing happened. He put the spatula down on the counter for when the fries were done,

"Want some salad, Rach?" Joey asked as he looked through the fridge.

"You feel like making salad?" She asked surprised as she looked at the coffee table which were filled with other delicious snacks including pancakes, cupcakes, cookies, and sandwiches, "Aren't you exhausted?"

Suddenly, he took out a big green bowl which had a piece of plastic over the top, "It's already done.." He said as he took off the plastic.

Rachel thought for a second if she should eat more or let it all go to waste. "Don't you think it's a little too much?" Rachel asked as she pointed to the table.

Joey picked up the spatula and began placing the fries in old fashioned fries holder, "Well.. After I retired from the 'catching girls at bars' job, I had to find something else that kept me busy, so.."

"So you decided to eat as much as you can long as your alive?" She said sarcastically. Joey just gave her an annoying grin.

"Very funny..! Ha ha ha!" He joked. Rachel just smiled at him as he smiled back. Suddenly, the oil from the pan began sizzling again, and few drops fell on Joey's arm, "Ah!" He shouted as he jumped back from the pain.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

Joey starred at his, now red, arm, " the hot oil landed on my arm.." He said calmly. He turned off the stove as Rachel came up to him and starred at his right arm, "Can you get the ointment that's right there in the Cabinet?" He pointed to the shelf in the right hand corner with his left arm. Rachel pulled a chair up to the counter, stood on it and opened the cabinet.

"Wow..!" She said surprised. "What's up with all this medical junk?" she looked thought all the safety kits.

"Emergencies.." He whispered.

"Emergencies?" She asked as she looked back down at him.

"Well, my parents always had one at their place so I thought we should have one." he smiled.

"You consider us parents?" She asked surprised but yet nervous.

"Well.. Someday.." he whispered with a grin.

Rachel cleared her throat then continued looking for the ointment, "here it is.." She whispered as she passed it to Joey.

"Do you mind putting it on for me?" He asked as she got off the chair.

"Of course, sweetie!" She put the chair away and opened the cap for the ointment.

"It feels like the pain is going away.." He whispered.

Rachel placed the thick liquid on her finger. When she touched his burnt skin with her finger, he nearly jumped again, "It's so… red." She whispered. She began spreading the paste over his injury. She caught him starring at her from the corner of her eyes. She smiled at him, "done!" She said as she whipped her hands on her pants. He was still staring at her, "What?" She asked. He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away for a second, but he kissed her again. This time, more passionately. "Joey..!" She complained between kisses. He continued kissing her down her neck, then her throat. "Joey! Come one!" She chuckled. "The food's getting cold!" She warned.

"Fine!" he said annoyed. He took the ointment from her hand and closed it, then put it in the cabinet.

Xxxxx

They were both sitting on the couch about to eat, "I've never seen so much chocolate in my life!" Said Rachel amazed at the view in front of her, "I hope I don't get a stomach ache after this." She chuckled.

"Just in case.. I have some Pepto Bismol in the kit."

Rachel laughed, "Yea, I saw!"

Joey choose one of each snack. Rachel on the other hand, only took a cookie and some salad. She was about to eat when suddenly she felt a small pain in her stomach. Not a normal pain. It didn't hurt.. It just felt weird.

The same feeling she had when she was pregnant with Emma.

She slowly placed one hand on her belly. Could it be that she was pregnant? She wasn't sure. She had to find out. "You ok?" Asked Joey quietly. "You look like your about to be sick.."

"Yea.. Um.." She looked at him then at her stomach, then back at him, "I'm fine.."


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Pregnant?

A/N: Thanks for the Nice Replies! (Well.. The only one. Lol)

Xxxxxx

"You ok?" Asked Joey. "You look like Your about to be sick."

"Yea.. Um…" She looked at him then at her stomach, then back at him, "I'm fine.."

Joey quickly said 'ok' then continued eating his food. He looked at Rachel who still hasn't touched her plate, "Are you gonna eat?" He asked. Rachel starred at him then back at her plate. "Rach?"

"I'll.. Um.." She took a deep breathe, "I'll be right back." She said as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, she sat on the toilet seat and tried thinking everything through.

'_so.. Rachel.. Yea.. You must be sick. You must just have the flu, you know? Just because you have this 'feeling' doesn't mean you're pregnant! You're just sick.. You're sick.. You're sick..' _She repeated over and over to herself.

"Rachel?" Called Joey from the other side of the door. "Are you ok?" Rachel didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about what she should do. "Rach? You're starting to scare me a bit.." He confessed.

"Yea.. I'm fine.." She said just like before. She got up from the toilet and walked towards the door and opened it, "I'm not feeling to well." She didn't know if that was a lie or not, because she was unsure of certain things, but yet, not throwing up or anything. She seemed like she was in good condition.

"Oh.. Was it the food..?" He asked as if he was offended.

"No no, no no. It's not that.. I'm just.." She was looking for the right word, "Uh.. Exhausted!" She said as she sat on the couch and laid down.

"Exhausted? It's like 4 in the afternoon!" He laughed. She didn't answer. She turned on her side and placed one hand on her stomach, very noticeably.

Noticing this, Joey went to his medicine cabinet and took out the Pepto Bismol, "I'll give you some of this.. Maybe it'll help." He said pouring the medicine on a spoon. "Say, 'ah'" he commanded.

This reminded Rachel of something. Something that she said a long time ago..

'_She loved when he would take care of her like this. It's like that one time when she had a terrible cold. He would wait next to her for hours next to her, reading a magazine, or watching a movie. Until she finally woke up, and he had had breakfast all done for her. And it was her favorite. Orange Juice, 2 sausages, an omelet, and 2 pancakes. And the way he made them was just how she loved them.'_

Except this time instead of her favorite foods, it was medicine.

He put the spoon in her mouth as she gulped loudly. She laid back down as he covered her with a blanket, "you know.." She whispered. "You might as well live in that first aid kit."

"You need some rest.." He said as he bent down next to the couch and kissed her on her cheek, "night."

Rachel slowly fell to sleep.

Xxxx

Rachel's eyes suddenly flickered open as she heard the sound of the heavy rain against the window sill.

It took her a while to see properly around the room, since she always got head rushes when she woke up.

Carefully, she stood up from the couch to see that it was really dark. Maybe around 3 or 4 in the morning. All of a sudden, a feeling of nausea entered her throat. She felt the fowl taste in her mouth. She ran quickly into the bathroom.

Her head hanged over the toilet. She was sick. And not just normal sick. When she thought she was done, she got up from the floor and brushed her teeth to remove the disgusting taste and smell.

She starred in the sink as she watched the tiny particles fall down the drain. This disgusted her, when she starred back into the mirror she saw a figure standing behind her. She yelled a fatal scream, "Ah!!" She choked on the toothpaste. She quickly spit it out in the sink. She whipped her mouth with the towel. "Joey!" She slapped him on his arm, "Why would you scare me like that?!"

"I'm sorry, but when you hear someone in the bathroom at 4 in the morning, and you know your girlfriend is sick.." he said as he opened the door for her.

"Yea, I get it!" She interrupted him.

"So I'm guessing you're not feeling any better." he motioned towards the toilet.

"No.." She whispered as she sat back down on the couch, "I'll just go to Monica's house tomorrow and see what she can do." She laid back down.

"Ok.." he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, "goodnight."

"night, Joey." She smiled a she watched him go back into his room.

Xxxx

(Next day -- Monica's House)

Rachel came barging into Monica's house without even knocking, "Monica! Are you home?! I need to Speak to you.. NOW!" She shouted.

Rachel walked around the living room as she looked for Monica. She heard giggling and whispering sounds coming from the kitchen. She didn't even care if Monica and Chandler were cuddling or making out, she just walked in, "Rachel!?" Yelled Monica as she played stairs and ladders with Jack and Erica.

This clearly wasn't what Rachel thought Monica was doing, "Oh.. I need to speak to you.. Now." She whispered more calmly.

Monica looked at Rachel, worried, "Guys.." Monica said as the kids both looked at her, "Mommy has to do some grown up things.. I'll be right back." Monica kissed her kids on the cheek before she walked back into the living room, "What's going on?" She asked concernedly.

"I.. Well.. When.. I'm.." Rachel chuckled nervously as she sat down on the couch. "I'm sick." She finally said.

"You're sick? Then shouldn't you be home right now? .. In bed?" Monica sat next to her.

"Monica.. You have to help me.." She whispered as she looked at Monica who had a very confused look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be on medication? You shouldn't be out of the house in this weather." The sound of thunder filled the silence.

"You have to help me." Whispered Rachel as she totally ignored her question. Monica noticed the tears glitter in her eyes, "I think I'm pregnant." Monica looked at her with a blank look on her face. Suddenly she began irrupting into laughter, "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

"Rachel.. Are you sure you're pregnant?" Asked Monica. Her face had calmed down from the laughing, but you could still see a small smirk on her lips.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?! Can't you understand that I might be pregnant!? With Joey's child?!" She gushed.

Monica took a deep breathe, "Why am I not taking this seriously? Well.. Why are you freaking out so much? I thought this is what you always wanted."

Rachel thought for a second then let out a huff of breathe, "I don't know.." she said unsure.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rachel didn't know why. "Are you even sure you're pregnant? You sure it's not allergies?"

"Yea, I'm sure Small stomach pains, puking, and mourning sickness is only allergies!" She said sarcastically.

"Well.. How long has this been going on?" She asked nervously.

"Well the pain actually started a week or so ago, but I thought that was just from Phoebe's baby shower.. You know.. All the cheesecake." Monica and her both smiled from the memory. "And the real sickness, the throwing up, started last night." Monica started fidgeting with her fingers. "Mon! What am I suppose to do?!" Rachel panicked.

"Well.. We're not sure your pregnant yet.. But there's one thing you can do." Monica grinned.

Xxxx

Rachel and Monica were both in the bathroom as Rachel removed her top, "Are you sure this will work?" Rachel confirmed.

"I'm sure it will. I mean.. IF you Are pregnant, it's probably almost a full grown fetus. Your belly could be big enough to tell." Monica sat on the toilet as she watched Rachel take off her bra. "Oh, my God!" Freaked Monica as she ran towards Rachel, "Did I just see what I think I did?"

"What?" Asked Rachel.

"Lift up your.. You know.. Again." She said nervously.

"Um.. Why? What are you trying to do to me?" Rachel said sarcastically. Rachel lifted it up to show a not-so-tiny tattoo that read, '_Joey Rachel' _It was a regular size (Maybe size 12 in font) And written in cursive with two hearts. (One on each side of the Phrase)

"I can't believe you did that!" Shouted Monica.

"What?! I thought It was cute. Now If you'll excuse me, I have to find out If I'm P.R.E.G.N.A.N.T!"

Rachel walked up to the door. Behind the door was a full body mirror. She stood in front of it. She had nothing on but her underwear. She looked closely to see if she could see a bump, "I don't see anything!" She complained.

Monica grabbed her shoulders, "Try turning side ways!"

Rachel sighed, "Ugh! can't we just take a pregnancy test?!"

"No, because I'm not going to waste 5 On a box if you're not even pregnant." She explained.

"But.. What if I decided to have another baby someday..?" Rachel smiled.

Monica smiled back, "You're really thinking of having another?"

"Well.. Yesterday Joey was talking about how he would love for us.. To become a family someday."

"He said that?!" Said Monica surprised.

"No every exact word, but I got what he was saying. It would be kind of cute, you know? Me, Him, Emma, and another little baby in the picture. It would be us four. We would go on family camping trips.. Emma and the her brother or sister would be always be fighting like real brothers and sisters.." She placed her hand On her belly as she and Monica both starred in the mirror, "A perfect family."

"Aww! Look at you all happy!" She smiled. "Now turn to your side so we can see this thing!" She quickly turned Rachel.

Rachel gasped at the view in front of her. she placed her hand on her chest as she slowly ran her hand down her body. She noticed how her hand got a little higher.. Like a hill.. Then strait down.. Then back in. She placed her hand beside her body. She stood up straight and was chilled by what she was seeing. A Tiny, but yet noticeable bump.

"My god.. Mon.. do you see what I'm seeing?" Rachel asked with a shaky voice

"I can see it all.." She whispered.

After a few moments of looking at her belly, Rachel turned away from the mirror and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"What're you doing?" Asked Monica.

"I have to be certain about this! I Just ate, so maybe that's why I look.. So big." Rachel said as she quickly zipped up her pants and grabbed her purse off the sink, "I'll be back in a half hour." She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room,

"But.."

"Bye Mon!" She walked out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Rachel leaned against the door and took a deep breathe, then continued her way towards the car.

Xxxx

She walked in the closest drug store she could fine. She walked isle to isle looking for where the pregnancy tests might be. She passed by canned foods, Cereal boxes, Shampoo bottles, body washes, lotion, diapers, baby bottles, medication like Tylenol and Excedrin, bandages, medical tape, Benadryl, Pregnancy tests, more diapers. 'Wait..' thought Rachel as she slowly walked backwards.

She picked up the box that read, 'First Response'. She smiled slightly then walked towards the cashier.

Her hand trembled as she handed the man the box. '_What if I am pregnant? What.. What will Joey say? How will he react to all this?_' she handed the man at 5 dollar bill. He quickly put the box in a bag and handed her the change, "Thanks." Said Rachel as she turned around. But something stood in her way.. Someone.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Janice in excitement.

Rachel's mouth made a perfect 'o' as she whispered, "uh.. Janice.. Hi!" Janice came up to her and hugged her. Rachel moaned in pain.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Her squeaky voice stunned Rachel. "I haven't seen you since you had a baby with Ross! So how has that been?"

"Well.. Emma is almost 8.. Um… Sometimes she stays with Ross, sometimes with me." She paused. "It's complicated."

"See! I Told you 'Little Miss New Boobs' would come along!" She began laughing her quite annoying laugh.

"Actually.. Me and Ross got married.. But then Joe.." Rachel started to talk until she noticed that she was telling this all to Janice.

"You two Got married?!" She said Shocked. "And I wasn't invited?!"

"Well.. You didn't need to, because it never worked out for us." She smiled faintly.

"Oh.. I don't even need to ask what happen." She flipped her tangled hair behind her shoulder. Janice's eyes landed on the bag Rachel was holding, "What's in the bag?" She asked.

Rachel looked at the bag then at Janice. She wondered if she should tell her or not, "Oh! This?" Janice nodded. "Uh.. Its my.. Canned peas.." She finally said.

"Canned Pease!?" Said Janice. "It's quite box-y don't-cha think?" She laughed again.

Suddenly the little bell on top of the door rang as someone came in. Joey.

He came rushing up to Rachel, "Rachel?! I've been looking all over for you!!" He turned around beside Rachel to see Janice looking at him. "Oh Dear God.." He whispered in horror.

"Joey Tribbiani! Look at you!" She playfully slapped his arm. Joey moved back at her fingers touched him.

"Hey, Janice.." He said faintly with a fake half smile. He then turned to Rachel, "Where have you been?!"

Janice looked confused at him. "I told you yesterday that I was going to Monica's place!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh.. Then what are you doing in a pharmacy?" He asked concerned.

Rachel was starting to become more nervous, "Uh.."

"She bought canned peas." Said Janice.

Joey was confused at by what Janice just said and thought, '_She's just weird like that..' "Um.. Ok.. Well, You shouldn't be out of the house like this.. You know you have a cold." Joey took off his leather jacket and put it on Rachel like in those old fashioned romantic movies. Rachel tightly Hugged the jacket to her body and smelled the scent of it. Man's colon. She loved this smell. "I came here to buy you some more Pepto Bismol since it ran out. So I'll see you in the car.." He whispered so Janice wouldn't hear. He quickly kissed Rachel on the mouth then walked away._

"_Did.. Did he just..?" Janice was speechless. Rachel nodded, "WOW! How LONG?!"_

"_About.. 1 year.." She smiled to herself._

"_1 Year?!" _

"_Yea.. Well, I think I should be on my way.. I'm not feeling any better." _

"_Oh, Ok! Bye!" Shouted Janice as Rachel hurried out the door._

_Rachel ran inside her car and sat in the passenger seat. Chills went threw her body as she held the bag in her hand. Suddenly she heard on knock on the window, "Joey?" She said surprised._

_He pointed to the lock on the door. She bent over the seat and unlocked it. Joey came in and sat down, "They ran out." He said sadly. _

"_Aww.. So sad.." She said sarcastically. She smiled at him as he smiled back. He started up the car and drove out the parkway. _

"_Oh! I forgot to tell you.." he whispered._

"_What?" She asked._

"_I went to an audition today, and I'm going to be in a Movie!" He shouted happily._

"_Oh My God! That's Great! I'm so proud of You!" She jumped in excitement._

"_I Know! I'm finally going to get me big break I've been waiting my whole life for!"_

"_Yea.." She sighed. "Your big break."_

_Joey looked at her, "Rach? What's really in the bag?" _

_Rachel got that nervous feeling in her stomach again, "it's nothing.."_

"_Come one, tell me." He ordered._

"_No.. it's nothing important.." she whispered. _

"_Ok.. Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other?" he asked concerned._

"_Joey.. It's nothing, really." She repeated._

_The rest of the ride home, they sat in silence._

_Xxxx_

_As soon as they arrived home, Rachel went into her room to get dress. Some occurred to her as she put on her shirt. Her and Joey have been fighting a lot lately. More than they thought._

_/\/\/\/\/ Flashback/\/\/\/\/ 2 weeks ago /\/\/\/\_

"_Rachel! Come in here!" Called Joey from the living room. Rachel came in in a hurry. She was dirty. Clearly from cleaning the apartment. Joey sat on the couch as he watched TV, "Can you get me a bottle of water from the fridge?" _

_Rachel rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. Joey had made a big mess around the place where he was sitting. Bags of chips, beer bottles, shoes, sox's, and plates and cups. She went up to him and handed him the bottle, "When you're done, do you mind cleaning the place I just cleaned?" She asked exhausted._

_Joey looked around, "You know.. I'm kind of tired.." he explained._

"_You're kind of tired? You're kind of tired?!" She raised her voice. "I've been working all day like some kind of maid, while you're here watching TV relaxing your ass off! And you call yourself tired?! I'll tell you what's tiring! Cleaning after you like you're some kind of 10 year old boy!" _

"_What's gotten into you?" He asked as she headed into the bathroom._

"_What's gotten into me? You! You and your.. Television! Why don't you get off the couch for once and try helping around the house!" She shouted._

_Joey got up from the couch and followed her into the bathroom, "I help around the house!" He shouted._

"_Putting your empty beer bottles in the sink does not count!" She shouted in his face._

"_Well, Why don't you stop cleaning for once?!" _

"_I try, but every time I stop, You make a mess again!!" _

_/\/\/\/\ last week/\/\/\/\ Monica's house/\/\_

_Rachel and Joey were both sitting at the kitchen table eating._

"_Do you think my hair is too long for me?" asked Rachel as she pointed to her elbow length hair._

"_Kinda.." Joey whispered._

"_You do?" she asked._

"_I also think it's kind of bright for your skin.. And very straight.." He said examining her hair._

"_What?" She said offended. "Are you trying to say my hair is ugly?!" She shouted._

"_No! But it's nothing compared to mine.." he smiled._

"_What?! Your hair is.. Is so dark for you! I mean it's black!" She started to get angry. She was thinking of a better comeback._

"_Can You just stop complaining about yourself? Think about others for a change!"_

"_WHat?" Rachel was pissed. _

"_ugh!" He moaned._

_/\/\/\/ 4 days ago /\/\/\/_

"_Can you believe our Bill?!" Rachel complained as she tossed the papers on the kitchen counter._

"_I Know! Maybe you should get a new Job.." Joey said as he sat down on the barchelounger._

"_But I love my Job!" She paused for a second, "Maybe you should get a new Job!"_

"_Why would I get a new Job?" Joey laughed._

"_Well.. Because you should." She gave him an innocent smile._

"_Maybe you should." He said back._

"_No because My job is great and yours is stupid." She picked up the papers form the counter. "Do you actually think I can pay these bills with the way you get paid?"_

"_You think My job is stupid?! Yours is.. Weird!" _

"_My Job is not weird!"_

"_My Job is not Stupid!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_So is yours!!"_

"_UGH!!" Rachel Moaned as she threw the papers in his face and left the room._

_/\/\/\/ Present time/\/\/\/\/\_

_Rachel had been sleeping in a different room than him for the past week or so. She walked out to find Joey looking at her from the couch with sad eyes. He looked like he was just heart broken. And in his hand was the box, "Is there something you're not telling me?" He sobbed._

_Rachel ran over to him on the couch, "Oh, Joey…!" _

"_Are.. Are you pregnant?" He asked._

"_I'm not sure.." She whispered. "For the past few days.. I haven't really been sick.. Well, That's what I think.." She took the box from his hand, "And now.. I need to know about this.." She sobbed._

_Joey looked satisfied he looked up at her and gave a somewhat smile, "Wow.." _

"_Yea.. I think we might be starting our own little family.. Just me, you, Emma, and this little person." She said as she slightly touched her stomach. They were silent for a while. "So.. I'm going to.. You know." She said as she got up from the couch with the box in her hand._

_Xxxx_

_As Rachel took the pregnancy test in the bathroom, Joey sat on the couch as he thought about how his life was about to be changed. _

'_Joey a dad. Joey a dad. Joey a dad.' Those words repeated in his head. He tried closing his ears to stop the echoes. But it just kept repeating on and on. Finally it stopped. _

_Was he really ready for this? Ready to become a father? Can he really handle the responsibility? Could he take the kids to school every weekday? Could he see himself sitting as a family at the kitchen table in a little town home with a dog? _

_Could he handle this?_

_Suddenly, Rachel appeared at the bathroom door. Tears running down her cheeks. She looked.. Unusual._

_Joey slowly got up from the couch as he walked towards Rachel. He grabbed both her hands, "And..?" He asked._

"_We're gonna have a baby!!" She shouted happily as she hugged Joey._

_Joey was happy about this. But more importantly he was unsure and scared._

_Hoped You all Liked it! PLEASE REPLY! ; ) They make my day!_


	3. Chapter 3 Commitment Issues

_**PLEASE READ**_: Hey everyone! I am So Very sorry I posted this so late!! My computer was having some internet connection problems! And I found out there was A seriously dangerous Virus that attacked my computer, so we had to format! SO we dropped it off at my uncle's house… He fixed it, but THANK GOD he saved this! So I apologize for that!

I also want to thank the people who reviewed my latest chapter! Thank you all so much! Also.. I've noticed that many of the people who is reading his story, Choices 2, I would really recommend you reading the first one, Choices, first because it would make much more sense to you about where the characters are at this point.. And how close Rachel and Joey have become. So pretty please check that out!

Again.. I am Sorry! 0o and please review 'Choices' if you haven't yet.

I just wanted to mention that since I live hear in New York City (Where the friends live), if you have any question about the geography or the places around here,(like the street where they live; Or how Queens is like…) be free to send me a private message or an e-mail! I would be glad to help you!

P.S: This Chapter takes place on August 13, 2008.

This Chapter is Rated R for some Sexual contents and disturbing situations.

Songs used in this chapter:

Boys Like Girls: Thunder

If you're wondering how The Characters look like now: Monica looks like how she did in season 10, (The Last one) Chandler looks like how he did in season 9. (The One where Monica Sings) Joey looks like how he did in season 7 (The One with Ross' library book). Rachel looks like how she did in season 9, (The one with the pediatrician) And Phoebe looks like how she did in season 9, (The One In Barbados)

- Barbara

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We're gonna have a baby!" She shouted happily as she hugged Joey. Joey was happy about this. But most importantly he was unsure and scared, "Wow..! Can you believe this?!" She released their hugs.

"No.. I… I really can't." Whispered Joey.

"I have to tell everyone!" she insisted as Joey sat down as if he wasn't feeling well, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing.. " he whispered so quietly she could hardly hear him.

"Well.. We have to go tell everyone! I mean.. we're going to have a baby!" She shouted.

"Yea.. We are.." he whispered.

"Why don't you seem excited?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"What?" He asked from out of the blue. He was daydreaming about how huge this all was, "Oh, I am excited." He lied.

"Really? You're not.. Nervous?" She asked to make sure.

"What?! Me Nervous? Of course not!" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh.. Ok.." Rachel whispered quietly to herself as she looked down at her lap.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Nothing.. It's just… I'm not sure if.." She looked up at him to see him staring at her, "You know? It's nothing. Just forget I said anything." She got up slowly from the couch and headed towards her room.

Joey ran after her into the bedroom, "Rach?" He said. Rachel was standing in the bedroom, her back was turned to Joey.

"Yea.?" She said quietly.

"We.. We're having a baby.. Together.. Aren't you even … a little scared?" he asked.

Rachel turned slowly to face him. "I'm terrified.." She whispered.

Xxxx Flashback Xxxx about 10 days ago Xxxx

Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Chandler are at a Pool party/ barbeque at Monica and Chandler's place.

_Today is a winding Rode_

_It's taking me to places that I did not want to go._

_Oh wow oh.._

Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe are playing volley ball with a plastic ball inside the pool while the guys are just diving in and trying to impress the ladies.

_Today in a blink of an eye,_

_I'm holding on to something, and I do not know why._

_I try.. I try to read between the lines._

_I want a simple explanation (What I'm feeling inside)_

_I got to find a way out.. Maybe there's a way out._

"Pass it here!" Shouted Monica as she watched the two girls passing it to each other and not to her.

"Sorry! We got carried away!" Shouted Phoebe as she hit the ball hard and hit Monica on the head.

_Your Voice was the sound track of my summer,_

_Singing unlike any other,_

_You'll always be my thunder and said, _

"Phoebe!" Complained Monica.

"Sorry.." Whispered Phoebe embarrassed.

_Your eyes, are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring, _

_On the rain._

_And bring on the thunder._

"Hey, can I see that ball real quick?" Asked Rachel.

_Today is a winding road _

_tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know,_

_Oh wow Oh_

Monica nodded and passed the ball to her. Rachel turned around to see the guys all the way in the deep end.

_Today, I'm on my own,_

_Can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone._

_I don't know._

Trying to aim at Chandler's head, She threw the ball in the air and hit it hard so it went flying in the air to the other side of the pool.

_And I'll miss you for the song write,_

_I'll miss you for the breeze,_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I got to step outside,_

_And got to find a way out. Maybe there's a way out.._

Instead of landing on Chandler, it landed on Joey. He turned around immediately to see who might've hit him.

_Your Voice was the sound track of my summer,_

_Singing unlike any other,_

_You'll always be my thunder and said, _

His eyes landed on Rachel who had both her hands cupped around her mouth as if something horrible just happened.

_Your eyes, are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring, _

_On the rain._

_And bring on the thunder._

He smiled happily as she smiled back, "Sorry!" She yelled to the other side.

_So I'm walking on the side roads._

_I'm wrapped up in vines._

_I think I'll make it out,_

_But she's gotta give me time._

_Striking out in lighting_

_I'll keep you in my veins._

_I just want to let you know how much I feel your pain._

Joey dived into the water and swam all the way towards Rachel, he came out of the water and rubbed his eyes then looked at Rachel, "About the ball.." She laughed. Joey was smiling at her seductively "What?" She asked.

_Today is a winding Rode_

_It's taking me to places that I did not want to go._

_Oh wow oh.._

"You Know.. That hurt." He giggled.

"it didn't hurt that much did it?" She asked. Joey nodded a yes. Rachel's smile went away as he got closer to her.

"Looks like you'll have to pay." He smiled.

_Your Voice was the sound track of my summer,_

_Singing unlike any other,_

_You'll always be my thunder and said, _

"What?! It was an accident!" She shouted. Joey rolled his eyes and picked up Rachel, "What are you doing? Joey? Joey!" Joey walked out of the pool and went next to edge where the deep side was, "Joey! Put me down!" She noticed that he was standing right next to the pool, "Don't you throw me into that pool!" She began kicking her legs and arms, "Joey, Come on!! Put me down!"

_Your eyes, are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_And said.._

_Your voice was the sound track of my summer _

_Singing unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder_

"I said you would have to pay!" He whispered in her ear. Chills went through her body as she heard him talk in her ear like that. Joey jumped off the edge into the water. A Big Splash was made in the water as tiny waves moved from where they jumped into.

_So bring, _

_On the rain._

_Oh baby bring…_

_On the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

"Joey!!" She shouted as she Jumped up from the water and rubbed her eyes and nose. Joey looked at her with a big grin as if he just won a battle, "Ugh!!" She moaned as she jumped on him as if to tackle him.

Joey swam away quickly to escape her attack, "Come back here!" She shouted after him. She saw him swim towards the steps in the 3 ft area, "Joey! Don't you get out of this pool!" Right when Joey thought he had won, Rachel quickly grabbed his foot, "Gotcha!" Joey swam his way up to the last step which was all the way at the bottom and sat down, he quickly turned her over,

"I don't think so!" He said exhausted. They both noticed how he was breathing heavily as he sat down on top of her. Rachel starred at him in silence as he looked back at her, "What?" he asked. Rachel starred at him for another second, leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Noticing this, Ross, Chandler, Monica, and phoebe all came out of the pool and headed inside.

Rachel slowly backed away from the kiss. Her eyes till closed. When her eyes flickered open, Joey leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Her breathing got heavier with every kiss. They felt the tension come between them in the warm yet, same time, cold water. Kissing and touching someone like this in a pool wasn't something Rachel ever thought would happen. It was strange. Her thoughts were blurred at the hotness of every breathe. The way his tongue moved in her mouth. The way their bodies touched in such a calm, familiar way.

She moved her hands slowly down his shoulders, his strong arms, she held his hand as he held hers. The Kiss got deeper every second. So deep she thought she could suffocate any moment now. She let go of his hand and softly grazed his bare, wet, muscular chest. She never noticed that he had such tight abs. 6 of them. She felt his body tense as she touched his stomach.. It was his ticklish spot. She couldn't help but giggle. Moving south of his body, she placed her left hand on his head to push his face closer to her, and her right hand pulled down his shorts.

He helped her by pulling down his shorts with one hand as the other held her back closer to his body. He moaned at the sensation of his naked body on her. It's been almost one year since they've done this. Maybe longer. Joey pulled away for a second so he could catch his breathe. He had to admit.. No other couple kissed better then they did. He looked deep into her eyes as she starred back into his. Rachel placed her index and middle finger on his lips. Joey held her fingers which still laid on his lips and kissed them softly. Rachel put his hand down and kissed him again. This time the kiss was very strong. It was Dangerous. Their lips moved together at the same pace.

Joey's hand reached up and touched Rachel's face. The softness of his fingers stung Rachel's skin. She wasted no time. She quickly reached her right shoulder with her left hand and pulled down the bikini strap. Joey helped by pulling down the other. Rachel stopped kiss as she leaned back on the steps. Joey's body was still between her legs. She rested on the steps with both her arms supporting her body as he pulled down the bikini top. He pulled it down slowly as it passed her breasts. She moaned as he pressed one of the breasts. Still pulling down the top, Rachel grabbed his face by the chin and roughly kissed him on the lips as she kept moaning with desire. Her arms wrapped around his head as he deepened the kiss. Before she knew it, the top was off and it was time for the bottom. They stopped kissing so Joey could focus better. He was practically dizzy from the kiss. He kneeled down in the water, which was now cold to him, he placed his hands on both sides of the bathing suit and began pulling down. Rachel stretched out her legs so he could pull them down faster and get them over with. He tossed them into the other side of the pool and looked at Rachel who was smiling. He gave her a happy grin as he jumped on her, not letting his body wait over take her, and kissed her again.

He kissed her breasts with great desire as she flipped her hair and tightly closed her eyes as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling. His tongue traced around her nipples, her belly button, her waists, her legs,

"ugh..!" She moaned as Joey licked her most forbidden area. She was panting, almost hypnotized by what he was doing to her. Her legs moved apart with a will of their own. She fell flat on her back and shut her eyes. But then got back on her arms so she wouldn't drown. The only thing to be heard was her excited breathing. A jagged moan tore itself from deep within her. His tongue swirled around her, finding places of heightened sensation that she'd never realized she possessed. She felt amazing at this point.. Like nothing could stop her from what she was feeling. "Oh God.. Ugh.." She moaned quietly as she felt Joey's tongue fling her clit. She placed her hand on Joey's head and held him closer to her. She shoved his face closer to her folds.. Quite harshly, "Joey… oh.. Yea.. That's it.. Oh yea.." She murdered under her breath. Suddenly, "Oh yea!" Joey put his two fingers inside her, "Uh!" She shouted. He moved his fingers rapidly back in forth as he felt her walls contrasting around his fingers. He knew that any minute now she was about to explode. Right When Rachel was about to hit her climax, Joey stopped and Kissed her passionately on the lips.

She Turned him over on his back and began touching _his _most desired place, "Uh.." he said quietly as she moved her mouth back and forth. She never really thought she could give a guy a blowjob in a pool. It was really strange and weird, but at the same time romantic. She moved more quickly now. Joey's hand on top of her head pushing her down on him. He knew he could explode any moment now. Suddenly, she lifted her head up and laid on top of him. She kissed him with all the energy she had left in her body. She sat on top of him as he slowly and carefully entered her body. Rachel pushed her hair back with her hand as her head faced the sky and her eyes were tightly closed as she moved up and down. At first, she moved nice and slowly until she got back to the place she wanted to be. Then she moved faster and faster, "Ugh!!" he shouted as he hit the climax.

He noticed how Rachel haven't yet.. But she was close. She moved faster and faster now. He didn't know if he cold take it anymore. He had already exploded, she was killing him here, "uh..!" She shouted again. Rachel Tried going faster and faster so she could reach her climax, but still not yet. Quickly, Joey grabbed her hips and pushed her up and down.

"Ugh! AH!" She shouted in pain. They were both moving quickly. Joey was dying. His face was sweating. Rachel knew she had to hurry up. Rachel was disappointed that she was still far from scoring. Out of Nowhere, Joey quickly flipped her over on her back. He moved back and forth inside her body. To make it go faster, he grabbed her hand and placed her index finger on her clit. He moved her finger up and down on the clit as he moved back and forth. He took away his finger so she could do it on her own. He moved Back and forth quickly as she Pressed her clit. His breathing was not under control, he was totally out of breathe, "Ah!" He shouted as he helped her move her finger. He pressed on it harder.

"UGH!!" Rachel suddenly Moaned. '_Finally..' _She Said to herself. Joey felt the liquid surround him. Joey Slowly exited her body. "Ah." She moaned as he came out. He laid down on her body and kissed her passionately on the lips.

_Suddenly something happened…_

_Rachel Was Pregnant._

Xxxx

Everyone was eating dinner at the restaurant, Olive Garden. Monica Sat down next Chandler, then Phoebe and Mike, and on the other side was Rachel and Joey, and Ross and Emma.

"I have great News!" Said Phoebe. Everyone looked at her and waited for an answer, "Remember how I'm a divorce Lawyer now?" everyone nodded, "Well.. I got my first case! And guess who it is!!" She said happily. Everyone was silence, "Ross and Rachel!"

"What? Are you serious?" Asked Ross. "You're going to be our divorce Lawyer? Isn't that…"

"A little weird?" Continued Rachel.

"Well.. It is kind of hard.. Since I thought you two would make it as a couple. And I'm kind of crushed.. But Other than that, it's so cool!!" She said happily.

"Well, Phoebe, You're not the only one who thought this would work out." Said Monica.

Rachel and Joey couldn't believe what was coming out of their mouths. After all they've been through, they still think Ross and Rachel should be together. Joey gave Rachel a Stare as he looked back at him.

"Yea, I was a bit shocked." Whispered Mike as He sipped from his cup of white wine.

"I was too, But something good came out of it." said Chandler as he motioned to Joey and Rachel. Rachel mouthed a silent, 'Thank You' to him.

"Yea you're right." Agreed Monica and phoebe. Ross Just stayed silent.

"Well.. Um.. I uh, I'm happy you'll be our lawyer, Phoebe." Whispered Ross.

Joey and Rachel both gave each other a look, "Um.. Guys?" Began Rachel.

"Yea?" Asked Chandler.

"What's up?" asked Monica.

"I.. I kind of Have something to tell you all." said Rachel as she placed her hand under the table. She felt Joey reach over and hold her hand.

"Oh?" Questioned Ross and Chandler.

Monica knew exactly what this was about. And she knew what the results were.

Something entered Rachel's mind. The thought of how everyone would say how unbelievable this all was.. How this was all happening with Joey. She remembered what happened the last time this entered her mind.

She had gone through a break down. And it came with a price. She Slowly raised her hand and touched the scars that were still visible on her neck. She couldn't go through all that again. She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell them. She noticed the people around the table looking at her.. Waiting for a response. She quickly turned to face Chandler, "I ran into someone you know today." She simply said with a sad tone. Joey and Monica gave her a 'Oh My god!' Stare. Joey tightened his grip.

"Really…? Who?" Said Chandler, confused.

"Janice!" She smiled at him.

"Oh, dear god.." Chandler said surprised, "Well what did she say?"

"Just hi.. And .. Well, hi." She gushed.

Ross looked at Rachel an noticed how nervous she looked. It like she did something terrible, and she was about to be caught. "Rach?" Whispered Ross. "What's _really _going on?"

Rachel was silent. She looked at Monica who was pretending to look at the Menu, and Joey was rubbing his forehead. Memories rushed into her mind. Terrifying memories. Memories she never wanted to remember, "Rach.. Just tell them." Whispered Joey.

"Tell us what?" Asked Ross.

"Yea?" Said Chandler.

"What's going on??" Said Phoebe.

"Just tell them.." Said Monica.

Rachel took a deep breathe. "I.. Ok.. Well you see.. I.. When.." Said Rachel Nervously.

"Rachel!" Shouted Joey. Rachel gave him an angry look. "If you don't tell them, I WILL!"

Rachel sighed, "Joey.." She whispered, squeezing his hand, "May I see you outside for a second?"

Joey got up from his seat and walked out of the room without looking back. Rachel, was right behind him. Joey stopped in the corner, in front of the bathroom, "What the hell was that?!" Shouted Joey.

"Joey, I can't just tell them!" She explained.

"You can't just tell them? Why not?!" He began getting angry. Rachel didn't answer. Suddenly, It hit him, "Wait a minute.. You.. You don't want to tell them. You think that they'll.." he whispered with pain in his voice. He noticed Rachel biting her nails nervously, "I Can't believe this, Rachel.. How.. How can you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, ok? It's just that it's You and me. It's Rachel and Joey.. Joey and Rachel.. Who ever knew this could happen between us? It's just so weird. Nobody ever thought you and me could be a couple with kids… I.." Rachel noticed the hurt look on Joey's face. "I'm sorry.."

"So what are you gonna do now, huh? Are you gonna take this baby away from me like you did last time?"

Rachel looked at him with sad eyes, "I Can't believe you're bringing that into this! You know it was the only choice we had!"

"Well then what are we gonna do? Have this baby and have it be a secret?"

Rachel was silent. She was confused. She didn't know what to do, "I don't know.."

"What? You don't know?" He asked in disbelief, "What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple choice!" Rachel began to tear up. She brushed her fingers through her hair and began biting her nails. She was unsure of what to do, "What happened to us?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"You know what I mean. we've both changed.. so much.. I.. I'm so confused right now. I.. I'm not sure if us is the right path or.. Or if we should even be together.."

"Things just aren't the same.."

"Why? Why aren't they the same? Do you think we're just better off as friends? Or if us as a couple is even… right?"

Rachel looked up at him for a second, "I don't know.." She whispered,

"Yea, the sex is great, we have are good times.. But now.. It seems that all we do it fight. Something's definitely not right here." he whispered.

"I.. don't know.."

"Do you know anything?" He said annoyed.

"I Know that I'm unsure about the situation of _us_.. But we should tell everyone about this baby." Joey nodded. He was still hurt about what was going on. He couldn't believe Rachel was still feeling this way.. After all they've been through together. He grabbed her hand and they headed towards the table.

Xxxx

Joey and Rachel both sat down in their seats.

"There they are!" said Ross looking at Rachel and Joey. There was a waiter next to Ross with a note pad and a pen, "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh.." Said Joey as he looked quickly through the Menu, "I would like.. The Fried Shrimp With Parmesan cheese On top.. And .. A.. a salad."

The waiter wrote everything quickly down, "And you?" He said referring to Rachel, "I would like.. The Olive Garden Sirloin with mashed potatoes."

"uh huh.." The waiter wrote down on the pad, "And how would you liked that cooked?"

"Uh.. Well done." She smiled at the waiter. He smiled back and winked at her. Joey noticed this and a wave of jealousy hit him.

"That would be all." Said Joey to the waiter. The waiter walked away.

"So, Rachel. What were you gonna tell us?" Asked Monica.

Rachel took a deep breathe. She looked back at Joey who smiled at her. She looked back at the group, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone's mouth fell open. Rachel wondered if this was a cartoon, maybe their jaws may have hit the ground. She giggled at the picture.

"Are.. Um.. Are you sure?" Asked Ross.

"Yea.." She looked at Ross who had a indescribable look on his face. "I'm sure." She looked down at her lap. Everyone was silent as they stared at Joey and Rachel. This was just unbelievable to them.

"Wow.." Whispered Phoebe. "This is.."

"Huge." Said Chandler as he tapped his fingers rapidly on the table. Another wave Of silence came upon the table. Everyone was in total shock, especially Ross.

"So.. Joey.." Whispered Ross. Joey's eyes met Ross'. They stared at each other. All the memories of the times they've spend together in the past 16 years came into their minds. All the times Joey had hurt Ross, this was the worst yet. First, he proposed to Rachel after finding out she was pregnant with Emma, which meant he wanted to be the father of this child. Then he fell in love with Rachel, While she was carrying Ross' baby. Then, He proposed to her again at the hospital after Rachel had the baby. Then Joey kissed Rachel, almost sleeping with her, without Ross knowing. Then Joey slept with Rachel behind Ross' back while Ross was engaged to her. Ross got mad at him, they had a huge fight, in which Ross admitted that he hated him. Joey got her pregnant, and didn't even tell Ross. Rachel decided to abort the baby because she thought it was the only choice they had. Joey left for 4 years without letting anyone know he would. When he came back he ended up at Ross and Rachel's wedding, when Ross didn't even want him there. Then Ross found out that Joey and Rachel was secretly in love with each other after all these years, and that he got her pregnant, When Joey was engaged to his long time girlfriend, Adrianna, which led Joey into almost committing suicide. Ross then gave him permission to go after Rachel. But instead, Joey got on the plane to head to France where his wedding was being held, Guilt over took him when he was on the plane, which caused him to jump off the plane before take off and run inside the airport and kiss Rachel passionately at the gate, and now Here Rachel was Pregnant with Joey's child… again. But something was different.. This time she was keeping it, "Joey!? You there?" Shouted everyone around the table.

"Huh?" he was so caught up in his mind, that he forgot that he was talking to Ross.

"So are you excited.. About this?" Ross asked. Ross was mad at him. Joey could tell by the look on his face. If Rachel wasn't sitting between them right now, Ross would've been on top of Joey beating the hell out of him.

"Yea.. I guess." Whispered Joey. '_I Guess?!' That's such a lame response, Joey! You're finally having the life you wanted for the past 6 years, now you got it, and all you can say is, 'I guess?!' _, "Well.. Of course I'm happy about this. It's like a dream come true for me." Everyone smiled except for Ross and Rachel.

"Well.. We should start planning the baby shower!" Said Monica as she clapped her hands together, trying to make the awkward- ness go away.

Rachel looked at Joey, around the group, who was starring at her, then at Monica, "Don't you think that's a little bit too early?" She smiled nervously.

"No.. I think it's a perfect time." Monica smiled at her.

"Well I don't." Whispered Rachel fiercely. Everyone was silent, and shocked at Rachel. Suddenly, Rachel noticed Ross motioning her to go to the back of the room. (Where her and Joey were before) Rachel shoved her chair back and walked near the bathroom. "What's up?" She asked when her and Ross were both alone.

"Ok.. I don't.. well.." He took a deep breathe, "I don't really know how to say this.. But.. I don't want to. Well.. It's not that I still have feelings for you, which I don't! But.. You and Joey.. Having a baby.." He whispered. Rachel had a clueless look on her face, "It's kinda unusual.. I.. feel really terrible right now." He admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm scared, Rachel. Very Scared." He leaned against wall.

"About what?" She leaned against the wall too.

"I'm scared that he's going to.. Well.. Love you so much that it'll make you forget about me.. Make you forget that we had all the amazing times together. The amazing kisses, the history." He sighed and looked at the floor then back at Rachel, "I'm scared that he'll take you away from me. It kills me so much to see something like this happen." Rachel's eyes watered up. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, "And to think that he could become the step father of my child!" He sobbed. He couldn't handle holding back the tears. He was letting it all out. He's been holding it in now for almost 15 years, and now it was coming out freely.. On it own, "I'm sorry.." he apologized for the crying as he placed his hand on his mouth. Rachel, seeing this, Walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "You can yell at me if you want, ok? But nothing will stop me from feeling this way." He wrapped his hands tightly around Rachel's thighs and kissed her on her head, "But I won't let him take my baby girl away from me."

Xxxx

Joey was smiling at the Jokes Chandler was telling. But his smile went away when he noticed the drama in the back of the room. Nothing was clearer to him than Ross and Rachel hugging, crying, and a soft kiss.

Everything was going wrong for him. He Didn't know if him and Rachel were the right choice or if even the baby was a mistake or not.

But what ever was happening in that corner.. It was something that held a lot of memories and Love.

Xxxx

"OK.." She whispered. "I.. I wont.." She pressed his body against hers.

Xxxx

Rachel sat down in her seat silently as she starred at Monica who looked at her suspiciously.

Xxxx

About a Half hour later..

Everyone around the table stared at Rachel and Joey, who right now, didn't look like a couple. They were quite a few inches away from each other. Neither of their eyes were on each other, and both their hands were on their owl lap, "I.. I think we should go." Said Joey as he got up and grabbed his coat off the chair.

"Why so soon?" Asked Phoebe as she took a sip of her Sprite.

Joey put on his coat as Rachel put her bag over her shoulder. "It's been a long day for us.." He whispered. Everyone nodded, "We'll see you all tomorrow." She sighed.

"Bye..!" Shouted Mike.

"See you guys tomorrow." whispered Monica as she waved slightly to them.

Xxxx

The entire ride home was silent. Nobody even turned the radio on. It was just Joey, Rachel, silence, the road, and the car.

Xxxx

Rachel opened the door to her apartment as Joey followed behind her, "I think I'll go to bed.." He whispered as he walked towards the bedroom they both shared.

"When will we ever talk about us?" She asked before he even stepped into the room. He turned slightly to see her sitting at the counter, "Our situation.." Joey had a worried look on his face. He was scared that this could be their last conversation as a couple.

"Ok.." He whispered as he walked towards his barchelounger, "We.. We really have changed. Why? I do not know. But I want to know why things just aren't the same anymore." He looked at her with a serious face. He was more serious about this than she thought.

"Wait.." She said quietly as she go up from the chair, "You- You think this is MY fault?! You think I'm.. Cheat-" She was out of breathe to even continue her sentence. She gasped slightly to herself.

Joey looked down at the floor, "Look.."

"Hold on a second." She interrupted him as she sat down in the other barchelounger, "Are you cheating?" Joey didn't answer. A silent, 'oh my god' came from Rachel's throat as she placed her hand over her mouth. Joey still didn't answer, "I.. I can't believe this.." She sobbed, "How could you? Why? Don't You even -"

"I'm not cheating on you." He shouted back. He lifted his head slightly and turned to Rachel. Rachel couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. One way or another, she wasn't in the mood for this. She slowly got up from her seat and started walking towards the bathroom. From the corner of her eye, she could see Joey who was still staring at her and following her every move. Rachel left the door open to the bathroom and began taking her necklace off, "What's going on between you and Ross?" Joey asked suddenly.

A Feeling of hatred, guilt, and denial came in Rachel's throat. She Slammed the necklace roughly on the sink. She quickly took off her bracelet too and slammed it next to her necklace. She turned around to see Joey still starring at her, "What are you talking about?" She tried sounding as calm as she could, but right now, she was angry, "You know I could never do that to you." She sobbed. She walked out of the bathroom and towards Joey, "I would never.."

"Well, that's what I thought too. But I guess as time starts to change, so does your opinions." he whispered with a sad tone in his voice. Rachel ran out of the living room and headed towards their room. But Joey grabbed her arm before she even walked in, "Don't lie to me Rachel. I saw you too." Never had she heard him say her name like that. It was so.. Harsh.

"I told you everything!" She yelled into his face a she turned around to face him, "I can't even believe that's what you think is going on! You Know I would NEVER EVER do that to you!" She tapped her pointer finger on his chest., "Even if me and him aren't involved, it doesn't mean that you should be watching me like that! We were having a private conversation, in which YOU are not involved in! It is none of your business!" She said fiercely into his face. She strongly pulled his hand off of her arm and ran into the kitchen to get something to drink. Joey watched her as she opened the fridge, took one of his beer bottles, then slammed the fridge door shut.

He was angry. Angrier than he ever was in his life time. And anything that came out of his mouth at this moment, could hurt her so much and he wouldn't even mean it, "You don't belong here.." He whispered from across the room. Rachel was drinking the liquor but then stopped when those words came out of his mouth. "Get out.." She placed the bottle on the sink, "Get out of my house." He said more stronger.

Those words hurt her so much. And Joey knew they did.. He didn't mean them.. It's just that his life has been so hard to handle lately, that he needed time to think. Rachel grabbed her purse off the counter and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door (Very loudly) on her way out. Joey's face fell as he watched her. Could this mean that she walking out of his life? How angry could she have been? Could she do something stupid? Those questions flowed in and out through his head.

Xxxx

_Could she do something stupid?_

Rachel stood in front of the door. A door that really haunt her life. She raised he hand in a fist, But before knocking she took a deep breathe, then she knocked. The man opened the door in one knock. He looked at her worried as he could tell she has been crying, "Hey.." She whispered, "Mind if I stay here for a bit?"

_Could she do something stupid?_

Ross looked at her than hugged her, "Of course.."

_Could she do something stupid?_

_Xxxx_

_Well that's three chapters down! And there's still more to come! I Just want to say thank you SO VERY MUCH For the people who review this story! _

_AND pretty pretty please Reply! :) They put a smile on my face!_

_And About the Ross and Rachel scenes.. I have to tell you all the truth.. I was a fan of the couple for about 3 years.. (Believe it or not) and that little evil person inside of me just thought like putting those scenes in there! But I Just want to remind you.. THIS IS A JOEY AND RACHEL STORY. Lol _

_Please reply!_


	4. Chpt 4 Cinderella and Prince Charming?

**READ! PLEASE! (MAKES SAD PUPPY EYES): **

**_Vote on My page what you think should be the name of Joey and Rachel's baby! _**

Xxxx

"Come in.." Ross grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the apartment. She sucked in the recognizable smell the smiled slightly. She heads over to the couch and sits down, "What happened?" He sat down next to her.

Xxxx

"So he thinks that you and me are..?" Rachel nods.

"Yea.. I.. I don't know what's the matter with us, you know? We have so much fun together! We even read each other's books!"

"You guys still do that?!" He asked shocked sitting down next to her.

"Yea.." She smiled to herself, "We still do.. But that doesn't matter right now! He thinks I'm cheating on him! Not just with anyone, but with you!" She panicked.

Ross placed his hand on her thigh and whispered to her, "Are you sure he isn't the one cheating on you?"

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and swallowed down the tears that were building up, "I asked him that.."

"And..? What did he say?"

"He- he said he wasn't.. he sounded really sure about his answer. I did believe him." She opened her eyes and looked at Ross.

"Oh.." He whispered.

"Then he accused me of being involved with you." She took a deep breathe.

"Why? Why would he think that?" Ross asked as he slowly moved his hand up and down her thigh.

Xxxx

Joey came out of his bathroom in his robe. He had just taken a hot shower. His eyes landed on his phone which laid next to the refrigerator. He slowly picked it up to see if there was any missed calls from Rachel: None.

He took his phone with him to his bedroom and threw it on his bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a plain white T-Shirt , black shorts, and white socks. As he put on his shirt, his phone began to ring. He quickly ran to his phone, his shirt was only half way his chest. The caller ID read: Chandler.

"Hello?" Joey answered out of breathe.

"Hey man!" Chandler greeted. "Why so tired? Were you and Rachel..?"

"What!? No!" Joey interrupted him, "What's up?"

"Not much.. Monica wants me to help her clean the house. So I said I have to make some business calls.. So yeah.. For now you're my boss."

Joey sat down on his bed, "Oh.. Well I'm actually waiting for a call. I'm having some work problems of my own."

"Phone call from who? Didn't your agent die a few years back?"

"Yea, she did.. It's a knew..uh.. Agent.. Person…" he said nervously.

"Oh, really? A knew agent person?" Chandler said catching up to something.

"yep!"

"What's his or her name?"

"Uh.." Joey thought for about 10 seconds. "Joe.. See. May"

"Joeseemay? You really can lie can't ya?" Chandler laughed.

"I'm sorry Chandler.. It's just that me and Rachel had a stupid fight, and I kinda kicked her out."

"Kicked her out?! What, are you crazy?!"

Joey looked hurt. "hey, that's mean!"

"Sorry, dude. But.. You know, she only has three places to go."

"Really? Where?"

"Here.. But I don' think she will.. Cause you know, Monica's cleaning. Also she could have gone to a bar and get drunk, and you know that when she's drunk she ends up sleeping with some other guy. And you don't want your pregnant girlfriend sleeping with another dude.." Joey started getting anxious on the other line. He clearly didn't want that to happen, "Then there's Ross' Place. And you already know why it's a bad place for her to be." Joey quickly hanged up his phone and grabbed his sneakers that were next to his bed, "So why did you guys fight? (Pause) Hello? (Pause) Joey, you there?!"

Joey slid on his sneakers as he ran, almost falling over. He didn't even bother to tie his shoes.

Xxxx

"Just because we were talking.. Hugging.. And crying.. And.." He took a deep breath knowing that things were getting uncomfortable, "And I kissed you, he thinks we are involved?" He still moved his hand up and down her thigh.

"uh.. Yea.." He looked into her eyes as she looked into his, "I bet he still thinks you have feelings for me.." she whispered lost in his eyes.

Xxxx

Joey drove uncontrollably in the street in his new, black Acura MDX. Cars honked at him as he passed a red light

Xxxx

"I.. know.." He said breathing heavily.

"It's not like you do, do you?" She asked.

"What? No way! No! It's just.." He looked at her and smiled, "It's always been you, Rach."

She smiled "I remember the first time you said that to me.." She laughed. Ross moved closer to her, "What are you doing?" She asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Xxxx

Joey sharply turned the corner of a street.

Xxxx

Ross moved closer into her body, "I.. always loved you, and you know that."

Rachel's smile went away, "What are doing, Ross?" She panicked as his face got closer to her. Ross grabbed both her hands and forced them on the couch, "Ross!!" She cried as she tried to un-free herself from his grip, "Ross!"

"Rachel.. Calm down.. Just.."

Xxx

Joey turned into the parking lot which stood right below his building. Joey had no Idea why he drove his car right across the street. Guess he was just too anxious to care.

Xxxx

"Calm .. Down.." Ross whispered against her lips.

Xxxx

Joey parked his car, and slammed the door shut. Joey hoped that Rachel wasn't here, and that any minute now she would just call him and tell him she still loved him. Joey ran up the stairs and ran to Ross' floor.

Xxxx

Ross softly kissed her. He pulled back a bit to see Rachel's mouth open a bit. Ross, seeing this, kissed her again as she kissed him back.

Xxxx

Joey was panting as he arrived on Ross' door. He relaxed a bit and just told himself that Rachel was just at the park across the street, sitting down and thinking things through. While in Ross just had a date over.

Xxxx

Ross moaned as he ran out of breathe from the not-romantic kiss.

Xxxx

Joey stood in front of the door. But before knocking he looked at his phone to see if she might've called.. But no.

Xxxx

Kissing and moaning

Xxxx

Joey raised up his hand and knocked softly.

Xxxx

Rachel pulled back, knowing that what she was doing was very wrong.

Xxxx

After the third knock, nobody answered, so he just walked in.

What he saw wasn't much expected.. But it also wasn't unexpected.

Rachel's eyes met his as they looked at each other. From all the fights they had.. This would be the worst.

"What's going on?" he asked as he noticed Ross holding both Rachel's hands down on the couch, and Her lipstick on Ross' mouth.

"I.." Rachel whispered still dizzy from the strong kiss.

"I asked what's going on." Joey said sharply but quietly.

"Joey, calm down.." Rachel whispered as she got up from the couch. Joey watched her every move as she walked towards him, "Nothing happened.. I just.."

He was right.. Ross did have a date over. But weirdly, she had the same face as the woman who was carrying Joey's baby, "What did he do to you?" He asked as he looked sadly at Ross.

"I didn't do anything." Shouted Ross as he got up from the couch and walked towards them.

"Joey, I can explain everything.." Whispered Rachel as she reached for his hand. But Joey pulled away quickly. Rachel's face look like she was crushed by his respond. Joey looked depressed and hurt, "Ross, can you give us a minute." She said as she stood there looking at Joey. Ross got up from his seat and walked in the kitchen.

"Joey…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, "We didn't do anything, ok?" Joey nodded slowly as if not believe what she was saying, "I Told you before. We're not doing things behind your back! I would never do that to you."

"Then what was all that on the couch?" He asked.

Rachel looked back at the couch then at him, "Well.." She swallowed.

Joey looked at her as if her was betrayed, "I can't believe.."

"It was just a kiss!" She shouted.

Joey's face turns inside out at what she said, "You.. Kissed him?" He whispered.

"Isn't.. that.. what you were gonna say?" She said surprised.

"I thought he was just consoling you and you almost kiss, I didn't think he would actually do it!" he yelled, but quietly.

"I didn't mean anything, Joey! He kissed me first!" She shouted.

"He did it?! He did this to you?!" He said angrily, As he walked towards the kitchen.

"Joey!! What are you doing?!" Joey walked into the kitchen. Ross looked at him with a terrified look, "Joey, please don't do this!" She begged.

Joey went up to Ross and grabbed him by his shirt then pushed him against the wall. Rachel covered her mouth in horror as she saw this, "What did you do to her?!" Joey shouted.

"I didn't do anything, Joey! I swear!" Ross shouted back.

"I thought you were ok with this, man!"

"Joey, She's the love my life, Ok? I couldn't forget about her that easily, I love her so much.." He whispered.

"Oh, she was never the love of my life! Oh, I don't love her!" Joey said sarcastically, "You missed you chance, Ok?! You had 13 stupid years, and you didn't nothing to her but date her, break up with her, then date her, then break up with her! Have you noticed that I Had never broken up with her?! Don't you see that I love her as much as you, and that your not the only bastard in this world?" Joey yelled in his face. Rachel began sobbing as her hand still laid on her mouth, "I love her, Ross. And I know you do too, but.." Ross looked at him as he looked back. Joey lightened his grip and let Ross back on the ground, "But you had your chance. You just didn't work hard enough to use it." Joey walked away as he pulled Rachel with him.

Ross ran after Joey, "I did use my fucking Chance!" He broke in anger, "And you will never love her as much as I do!"

Ross ran up to her and kissed her. Rachel automatically pushed him away. Joey went to grab Rachel's arm when she hit it away, "Both of you, just stop it! Just stop it! I am sick of this feud! I am tired of hearing every single second you two fighting over me! I am just sick of it! Now if you can't work this out, I don't think I can be with either of you!" She cried., Ross looked at Joey as Ross looked at him., "Now, can't we just all forget about this stupid love triangle and get on with our lives?" She asked, Ross and Joey looked at each other again, "I love you both so much, and I would hate to lose you both.." She whispered, "So just stop this.." Rachel looked at Joey, "I think I should stay here with Ross for a few days.. Or weeks.. Until.. Until I am finish calming down." Then she turned to Ross, "After I get everything straight, I'll head back to Joey's." Ross knew what she meant by that and just walked towards his room.

Joey walked up to Rachel and slowly grabbed her hand, "I'm so stupid.." He shook his head rapidly.

"No your not.." She put her hand on his shoulder, "You both just need to be friends again. But what I don't get is why you would accuse me of doing something like that to you.. Then you kicked me out! I practically killed myself." A disturbing memory entered their mind, "Forget what I said." She whispered smiling, "But.. You didn't even bother to call!"

"I didn't bother to call?" Joey laughed sarcastically, "I starred at the phone waiting for you to call. I kept waiting and waiting but the only call I got was from chandler trying to runaway from Monica's cleaning, Then I come here and I find out my pregnant girlfriend kissed her exboyfriend." he whispered with a serious tone, "So.. Are we over?" He asked gesturing between her and him.

"No.." She whispered. She let go of his hand and took her other hand off his shoulder and moved back, "I think we just need a small.. Break."

Ross was listening on the end of the conversation. He was sitting on the floor against the slightly opened door. Listening that last part, 'I just think we need a small break' caused a disturbing memory to enter his mind.

Xxx Flashback Xxx The One where Ross and Rachel Xxx … take a break Xxx

Scene: Monica and Rachel's, Ross is eating the picnic as Rachel comes home from work.Ross: Hey.Rachel: Hi. Look um, about what happened earlier...Ross: No, hey, well, I-I completely understand. You were, you were stressed.Rachel: (throws her stuff down) I was gonna give you a chance to apologise to me.Ross: For what? For letting you throw me out of your office?Rachel: You had no right coming down to my office Ross. You do not bring a picnic basket to somebody's work! Unless maybe they were a park ranger!Ross: Yeah, well excuse me for wanting to be with my girlfriend on our anniversary, boy what an ass am I. Rachel: But I told you, I didn't have the time!Ross: Yeah, well you never have the time. I mean, I don't feel like I even have a girlfriend anymore, Rachel.Rachel: Wh, Ross what do you want from me? You want me, you want me to quit my job so you can feel like you have a girlfriend?Ross: No, but it'd be nice if you realised, it's just a job!Rachel:Just a job!Ross: Yes.Rachel: Ross do you realise this is the first time in my life I'm doing something I actually care about. This is the first time in my life I'm doing something that I'm actually good at. I mean. if you don't get that...Ross: No, hey, I get that, okay, I get that big time. And I'm happy for ya, but I'm tired of having a relationship with your answering machine! Okay, I don't know what to do anymore.Rachel: Well neither do I!Ross: Is this about Mark?Rachel: (shocked) Oh my God.Ross: Okay, it's not, it's not.Rachel: Oh my God. I cannot keep having this same fight over and over again, Ross, no, you're, you're, you're making this too hard.Ross: Oh I'm, I'm making this too hard. Okay, what do you want me to do.Rachel: I don't know, I don't know. Urrrgh! Look, maybe we should take a break.Ross: Okay, okay, fine, you're right. Let's ah, let's take a break, (goes to the door) let's cool off, okay, let's get some frozen yogurt, or something.. (opens the door)Rachel: No. (Ross is standing in the doorway.) A break from us.(Ross looks at her, then leaves slamming the door behind him.)Xxxx Present time Xxx

Ross tightly closed his eyes as the memory grew in his mind. He knew exactly how Joey felt right now.

Xxxx About 3 days later Xxxx

Rachel knocked on Joey's door. He didn't answer so she gave up and just pulled a key from out of her purse. She came by to pick up some of her stuff to take to Ross' place. She only needed simple things like clothes, toothbrush, hair things, and shoes since she would be back in 2 weeks.

She slowly opened the door then turned on the lights. She was surprised by what she saw. All her stuff had already been packed and left on the couch. She started walking towards the boxes when something near the door stood in her way. A Box. She knelt down and picked it up. On the box was a card, she opened it up and read it,

Dear Joey, I found this with your name on it, I thought you might want it,

- Mom

Rachel walked towards the couch and sat down. She moved some of her boxes aside to give her space. She anxiously opened the box. Inside there was another white box, inside was a tape. On the side of the tape it read, 'Joey's (Top Secret)' Rachel giggled to herself as she got up form the couch and put the tape in. She sat down on the barchelounger.

\/\/\\\/\/\\ The TV /\\\\/\/\/\

The image looked like it could've been 1970s.

Little Joey: Hi Camera! (Video taping his face)

/\/\/\

Rachel nearly fell as she saw Joey in a baby version.

/\/\/\

Little Joey: (Taping his face) It's one nine seven three!

His sister, Mary Angela: nineteen (Joey turns the camera to tape his sister talking) seventy three, weirdo!

\/\/\

Rachel smiles to herself

\/\/\/

Little Joey: So anyway.. (He walks around his living- a dog is in the picture) This is Harley! (He walks towards the Australian Shepherd) Come here Harley! Look at camera!

(The tape skips to Joey in his room with his friend)

Joey's friend: Hi! I'm Joey's friend

Little Joey: (whispering) Dude, give them you name.

Joey's friend: (Turns to Joey) Why?

Little Joey: So they know who you are!

Joey's friend: But they know who I am!

Little Joey: dude!

A girl's voice: (The girl is videotaping) Just give them your name!

Joey's friend: Fine! (Looks at the camera) I'm Matthew! (Turns to Joey) You happy?!

Little Joey: Yes, I am! (Looks at the girl videotaping- the camera is shaking) Lisa, what you doin?

Lisa: I'm tying my shoes!

Joey's friend: You can tie you shoes?

Lisa: yea, My dad taught me!

Little Joey: I wish my dad can teach me (He makes a sad smile)

\/\/\/\/

Rachel makes a sad smile too.

/\/\/\/

(The tape skips to Joey, Matthew, and Lisa- they are eating Mac and Cheese for dinner)

Little Joey: Uh, Lisa.. (Lisa turns to him, and the sides of her mouth is dirty) I like this girl in pre school. She very petty. What should I say?

/\/\/\

Rachel Rolls her eyes.

/\/\/\/

Lisa: How about (Wipes her mouth with the back of her hand) You are vewy petty, Amy.

Little Joey: (Matthew giggles) Hey! How do you know it's Amy!

Lisa: Oh, please! I see the way you look at her in show and tell.

Little Joey: (Looks embarrassed) Well, what do you think I should say to her other that, 'You are very petty?

Matthew: Oooh! Oooh! How about a phrase line!

Little Joey: (Looks confused) A what line?

Matthew: You should have a special thing to say to girls you like! Like I saw this TV show once, and every time this guy like a girl he would say something cute, like: Your eyes are as blue as the sky on a beautiful day!

Little Joey: Cool! Well what you think me should say?

Lisa: (Puts a spoon full of noodles in her mouth) How about: What's up? (Raises one eye brow)

Little Joey: Nah.. Oh! How about: Hey girlie (Raises one eye brown seductively)

Lisa: (Nods) No.. too.. Girlie.

Little Joey: Ok, ok, how about.. Uh.. Oh I got one: Hey, (Looks a girl up and down) How you doin?

Lisa: (Blushes) Nice one!

/\\\/\/\

Rachel raises One eyebrow.

\/\\/\\/

(Tape skips to Joey videotaping the house)

Little Joey: Hey people, Joey here! (Shows the living room) What kinda room do ghosts hate? Living rooms!! Haha! (walks towards the bathroom) this is the hygiene room! (Walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen down the hall) This is the food room, or as I shall call it, my Favorite room! (You see his mom and dad- His mom seems to be mad at his dad) Hey mom! Say hi to the camera!

Gloria: Joey, get out right now! And turn that thing off! (The camera falls. It records for about 15 more seconds till it is cut off and the tape is over.)

/\\/\

Rachel noticed something weird in that video. Very weird. She clicked the rewind button to the part Joey's mom yells at him. She puts the volume up and tries to listen at what she's saying.

/\/\/\/

Gloria: (Yelling at Joey's dad) And I didn't even expect to come home and find out that your have an affair with my sister! (She's says something else that Rachel can't comprehend)

Joey's dad: (Silence) So what do you want to do, huh? Get a divorce?

Gloria: Well someone's got to break it to the kids, especially Joey.

(Joey comes in with the camera)

Gloria: Joey, get out right now! And turn that thing off!

(The camera is on the floor but you still here Gloria and her husband)

Joey's dad: Divorce.. (Pause) Joey (Pause) .. The camera is cut off.

/\/\/\/

Rachel turns off the TV as she glances at the floor. Suddenly Joey comes in, "Hey.." He whispers noticing her.

Rachel turns around with the box on her lap, "Hey." She smiles at him. She Can't help but notice how different Joey looks from now and from when he was younger.

"What'd you got there?" He motioned to the box.

"Oh, Your mom sent you a video from when you were younger." She whispered as she watched him grab a dirty plate from the sink and begin to wash it. 'that's strange..' she says to herself.

"And, you were watching it?" He asked.

"Yea, I was actually." She smiled at him as he smiled back. Her smile went away for a second, "um, Joey?" She asked.

"Yea?" He asked as he dried the plate and put it in the cabinet.

"I was watching the tape, and I noticed.. You parents." she got up from her seat and walked up to the counter.

Joey automatically looked at Rachel as a strange look came on his face, "Oh?" he asked.

"Yea.. Joey.. Is there something You're not telling me?" She asked.

Joey looked down at his feet, "Well.. It's something I don't like talking about." He lifted his head up, "But.. You know how my parents were so Great together, they loved each other so much.. Then one day.." He smiled, looked down then back at her, "They were divorced. That was really hard for me.."

She made a half smile, "Joey? Does the way you used to act with woman.. Have to do with your parent's divorce?" She asked curiously.

"It does, actually.." He whispered. She could see the tears sparkle in his eyes, "When I was younger.. I always adored the idea of being in love.. I took that example from my parents. They would cuddle on the bed while watching a old movie.. every night they would be out on dates, they loved each other so much.. You couldn't even believe it. It was like Cinderella and Prince Charming." He smiled and she smiled back, "I couldn't wait to have that with someone.." His smile went away, "But when they were divorced. And my mom left, I.. I kinda lost faith in the whole thing." Rachel reached over and touched his hand that was on the table, "I would date girls, then break up with them, cause I knew that if we stayed together, one of our hearts would be broken." He pulled out a stool and sat on it. They were still holding hands, "But then One day.. I fell in love." He looked at Rachel and smiled at her, "And I finally got that amazing feeling that everyone always talked about. I thought that you were my Cinderella." She held his hand tighter, "Then the thought of Ross being with you again.. And taking you away from me.. It just brought all the pain back. And I thought that I would lose faith in love, and this time It would stay."

Rachel was moved by the beautiful words coming out of his mouth. They starred at each, looking in each others eyes. Was this the True Cinderella and Prince Charming that the world has been waiting for?

Rachel got up form the chair, "Oh, come here, honey.." She went to Joey and gave him a friendly hug.

They stayed there hugging each other. Just like the Night Joey told her he was in love with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! I hope you liked it! Please reply! And Check out my page! I have new information there! (EXCLUSIVE INFORMATION!!) And don't forget to vote for what should be the name of Joey and Rachel's baby!!

PLEASE VOTEEEEEEEE!!

And please REPLY TOO!!

YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	5. Chapter 5 Paris? Ok

This is chapter 5.. Enjoy!

Guest Star Alert: Kate Hudson.

Xxxx

Joey and Rachel released their hugs, "I Should probably get going.. Ross is gonna wonder where I am." Rachel said.

Joey smiled at her, "Why do you have to go? I mean.. were happy the way we are!" He whined as both her hands laid on each of his shoulders.

"Joey.. I told you, I just need to think some things through before I come back." She pushed her hair back with one of her hands, "And technically.." She took her hands off his shoulders and headed towards the sofa to pick up her boxes, "I'm not happy about the way we are."

Joey fixed himself on top of the stool, "What are you talking about? I thought we got over that."

Rachel laid two boxes on top of each other then picked it up, "If I was over that, I wouldn't be moving out. Could you help me out with these boxes?" She motioned with her head to the couch.

Joey got up from the chair and walked towards the sofa, "But of all the places to move out, why would you want to go there?"

Rachel paused for a moment then turned to Joey who was picking up the boxes. "There?" She asked stunned, "You mean Ross' house? Your best friend's house?" She made her way towards the door.

"Big difference." He said stubbornly as he followed her with the boxes, "Are we taking these to your car?" He asked.

"Yea, it's across the street." She said as she struggled opening the door with one hand as the other occupied about 50lbs of clothes, "Oh, and I saw your new car." She said as she finally got the door open, "How'd you afford it?"

Joey walked out the apartment and closed the door, "I just had the money.." He whispered as they turned the corner and walked down the stairs.

Suddenly Rachel burst out in laughter, "Yea right! Since when can you afford an MDX?!" She chuckled.

"Ok, the truth is.. I was in an accident.." He said suddenly. Rachel nearly fell down the stairs as he said this. Good thing she held on to the stair bars.

She wouldn't want to fall down the stairs while she was pregnant, "Oh, My God! You were in an accident?! When? Why didn't you tell me!?" She freaked.

Joey calmly rubbed her back so she can calm down, "Rach, chill! It was a while ago!" He said as she turned around and faced him.

"How long ago?" She asked. Suddenly his smile went away, "What?" She said concerned.

"It happened when I was in L.A." He began. Rachel looked at him confused, "I got shot."

Rachel's mouth fell open, "What?! You got shot? What happened?" She shouted in terror, but yet interested in the story.

"Me and Adrianna were playing paintball, and she shot my knee, and I wasn't wearing knee protectors.." he continued.

As soon as the 'girl's' Name came out of his mouth, Rachel was feeling uncomfortable, "Oh?" She asked. Joey knew this was a bad Idea, "A.. Adrianna?"

"Yea." Suddenly, things started getting uncomfortable, "Well anyway! I was sent to the hospital for several knee fractures, then I sued the paintball company for not providing the protectors." He smiled at the end of the story.

"Wow.. So you got shot.. By a paintball.." She giggled to herself as she walked to the exit of the building.

"Yea.." he whispered, "Now back to the question I asked before.. Of all the places you could go, why are you going to Ross' place?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she walked out the door.

"You know how I feel about him right now.. Why do you have to go there? Can't you go to Phoebe's house or something?" He asked.

"Ok, Joey? You have to understand something." She said as they both stood outside now, "Ross is your best friend.. He's mine too.."

"Phoebe is too." Joey interrupted.

Rachel turned around and gave him a glare, "Let me finish." They both started crossing the street, "Not only is he our best friend, but me and Ross have a child together!" As soon as they got across she turned around and looked at Joey, "You have to understand that me and him went out before! Me and him Slept together before! Me and him.. We were in love before!" Joey looked back at her. He nodded as if understanding, "Don't you see that me and him is exactly like you and me right now?" She turned around and continued walking towards the car, "Now imagine me leaving you and the baby and running off with your best friend!" She unlocked her door which was about 5 feet in front of them, "Do you see what I mean, Joey?" She asked.

Joey paused for a moment, "Yea.. I do.." He said understandingly.

Rachel walked around to the drivers seat and opened the door. She leaned over and unlocked the passenger door, "You can just put them right here." She ordered. Joey nodded and carefully put them there, "I'll see you tomorrow, Joey." She shouted to him through the open window in the other seat. She smiled at him as he smiled back. She put her keys in the ignition and drove away.

Xxxx

"So, Chandler.. I was thinking.." began Monica as her, Chandler, and Phoebe sat in the coffee house, "What theme do you think should be Rachel's baby shower?" She asked.

"Why would I go anyway?" He asked.

"No reason.. I just thought you might want to help."

"Why would I want to help?" He asked.

"I don't know.." She said annoyed.

"Well, I don't want to help!"

"Oooh! Can I help?" Shouted phoebe.

"No.. I want to help!" Begged Chandler. Everyone turned around and stared at him.

Xxxx

Joey was just picking up some milk from the drugstore (Which was across the street from central perk) as his phone began to ring, "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is this Joey Tribianni?" Asked a man on the other line.

"Yes it is." He replied as he walked into the coffee house across the street.

"This is Eric, your new agent." Joey saw his three friends sitting down on the orange couch and walked towards them, "I wanted to call you about your new movie." (Remember Joey told Rachel in the car about a new movie he will be starting in..?)

"Oh.. What's up?" He asked concernedly as he waved silently to his friends and sat down on the small couch chair.

"Well, we were going to shoot the movie in Florida, but because of the weather down there, we'll have to shoot it up there in New York."

"Ok, that's good since I already live here." He nodded in agreement.

"Yea. And You're going to be working with Lisa Gramble." Eric said in a happy tone.

"Wow! Are you serious?!" He asked.

"Yea. And Lisa called me and asked if she could stop by your place later so you two could practice your first lines, since shooting starts next week."

"Wow.." Said Joey speechless, "Tell her I'd love to."

"Ok, she'll stop by your place at around 5:30 today."

"Ok, well thank you, Eric." Joey thanked.

"Bye." He hanged up. Joey closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Chandler.

"My new agent. Looks like I'm gonna be shooting a movie here in New York." Joey said dully.

Chandler starred at Joey for a second, "You don't seem so excited."

Joey sighed for a second and laid his head back on the chair, "Well, I'm not."

"Why not? Your gonna be in a movie." Chandler explained.

"Well, I know that, but every time I get a part in a movie or TV show, it always ends up being cancelled in like a week." He groaned.

"Well that's true." Said Chandler. Monica gave him a glare, "but.. This could be different. You could actually be in a hit movie!" Said Chandler as he friendly slapped Joey's arm.

"Yea your right.." Whispered Joey as he picked up his head. His eyes landed on Monica and Phoebe who was writing stuff on a note book, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, were planning Rachel's baby shower." Shouted Phoebe.

Joey knew he should've been happy about that. But he was still nervous about becoming a dad.

"Yea, you want to help?" asked Phoebe. Joey knew he was going to become a dad, and there was no backing out now. He nodded and sat next to Phoebe.

Xxxx

Rachel and Ross were eating dinner in restaurant, "So, Ross. Thanks for bringing me out to eat." She thanked him.

"No problem, Rach.." He drank from his coke.

"Really, thank you. I've been so tired lately.. And exhausted.. At least now I'm doing something other than work!" She laughed. Ross smiled at her, "I love that little smile of yours." She giggled as she watch him.

"Yea, I know you do!" he sighed as he starred back at her, "You told me that when.." He remembered when she told him that. It's when they were on their first date as a couple, "So anyway!" He changed the subject. He cleared his throat, "How was your day?"

Rachel's smile went away as she looked down at her plate in silence. She looked back up and saw his starring at her with his handsome brown eyes. She looked back down at her plate and cleared her throat, "It was good. And yours?" She asked.

Ross looked down at his lap and started playing with his food using the fork, "It was nice. I spent the day with Emma and Ben. I took them to get a hair cut.."

Rachel almost fell off the chair, "What?! You let Emma get a haircut?!" She freaked.

"No.." Ross whispered. Rachel gave him a look, "I'm sorry, but what's wrong with a little girl getting a haircut?!" He asked.

"I was going to wait till her hair got long! That's the style now!" She yelled.

"The style now? Rachel, she's 7 years old!" Ross explained as he ate from his crab cake.

"So? Long hair is cute!"

"So is short hair!"

Rachel smiled at him. Ross looked at her confused, "Yea, your right! I'm just overreacting.."

Ross nodded, "Yea, you are! Now just finish your food."

"Yea.. I'm overreacting! I mean.. how short can her hair be?" She asked herself.

"Up to her shoulders." Said Ross.

Rachel tossed her fork on the plate, "Her Shoulders?! Ross!" She complained.

A waiter walks by as she does this. Ross looks up at him and whispers, "Hormones." The waiter walks away and Ross turns around, "How about we go for a walk?" He asked.

Xxxx

Ross and Rachel are walking around Central Park, "Hey, remember when we used to like each other and we would get insanely jealous when we were with other people?" Said Ross as he kicked the rocks while he walked.

Rachel looked at him and laughed, "Well, that's still the same."

"Huh?" He said confused as he glared at her from the corner of his eye as he stared at the ground, "We don't like each other anymore." he turned to her, "Do we?"

"What? No!" She new she had just hurt him. But it was the truth.. She didn't have those kind of feelings for him anymore, "I'm sorry.." She apologized.

"No.." He whispered, "It's ok.. Really." he assured her. Suddenly, an evil side of Ross hit him. A plan came into his head. A plan for taking Rachel back into his life. He knew it was a little crazy.. But.. If this plan worked out, he would be with Rachel again. It was a perfect plan, "Say, Rach.." He began. Rachel looked at him and waited for him to continue, "You know how you always wanted to go to Paris?" Rachel nodded with a smile, "Well.. I have this conference meeting there, and I was wondering.."

Before he could finish, Rachel started jumping up and down with excitement, "Are You Serious?!" Ross shook his head. This is the moment he was waiting for.. Finally he could have Rachel. Only her and him.. Over 3 thousand miles away from New York. But then He noticed Rachel's smile go away, and that's when his when away too, "No.. I.. I can't, Ross. No." She apologized," You Know that I Would love to go! But.. I can't leave Joey here. I mean.. we're having a baby together. I can't be away from him that long." She said in a sad tone.

"Oh.." He took a deep breathe. There goes the plan. He said to himself, "Okay.. I.. I understand."

"Ross?" She said. Ross looked up at her. She walked towards him and gave him a courtesy hug, "Get over it, honey.." She whispered.

"I am." He lied. Suddenly he remembered something, "Wait, did you bring my binder that I forgot at Joeys'?"

Rachel backed away from him, "Oh, man! I'm sorry!" She shouted as she rubbed her forehead.

Ross sighed, "Rachel! I need that binder for a meeting that I have tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Ross! I'll go pick it up right now." She assured him.

Xxxx

Joey was eating lunch in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from his seat and opened it. He gasped loudly at what her saw, "L-Lisa?!" The girl (Kate Hudson) On the other side giggled to her self as she saw him tense up.

"Yep." She said as she reached to shake his hand.

"Wow.." She whispered as he looked her up and down, not believing what he is seeing, "I.. I can't believe your in front of me!" Looks at his hand which is shaking hers, "And touching you!"

Her smile went away when she asked, "Your not some weird crazy fan, are you?"

"Oh, no! It's just so strange to see a celebrity you usually see in your favorite movie in front of you!" He laughed. Lisa Smiled at him, "Come in." He closed the door behind her.

"Wow.." She whispered as she looked around, "Your place is so cozy." She chuckled as she put her purse on the counter.

"Thanks! I think it's all right." he admitted as he walked behind her, "So you brought the scripts?" He asked as she sat down on the couch.

She opened her purse and pulled out two blue folders, "Yep!" She threw them on her lap.

Joey sat down next to her, "So first of all.." She began, "What's the movie about?"

Lisa giggled, "Your funny, you know that?"

Joey glared at her, "No, I'm serious."

Lisa cleared her throat and gave him one of the folders, "Ok, well it's about this girl, Maybell. Uh.. She grew up in a Rich family, the only reason she is rich is because her parents are." She explained, "Then one day her parents die in a car accident, and she finds out that all the money she owned was now lost. So she has no where to live, she has no food, no new clothes, no money, nothing! One day she meets this guy, Connor. He has an awful personality, awful family history.. But he has something she likes.. Money. She decides to use the guy by making him want to marry her so she can get his money. But as time flies, she begins to fall in love with him, and on their wedding day, he finds out that she was just using him, the sad thing is that he didn't know she actually loves him." She took a deep breathe, "Than blah-blah-blah… Then they live happily ever after! You know the story!" She laughed. Joey smiled and he thought to himself that maybe this movie could be a big hit, "So now we can rehearse.."

"Ok.. Uh.. What part are we rehearsing." He asked.

She flipped threw the script, "Maybe we could start.. When Maybell begins to fall for Connor."

"Ok, That sounds good!" he agreed as he skipped to the page in the packet, "You can start."

"Ok.." She agreed.

Lisa (Maybell): I Never new you were a doctor! That's so.. (Looks at him sweetly) Nice..

Joey (Connor): Thanks.. Your sweet, you know that? (Grabs her hand and caresses it softly)

Lisa (Maybell): (Her eyes gets lost in his) uh huh.. (Moves in closer to him)

"Then it's our kissing scene." said Lisa As she looked down at the script, "Ready?" Joey nods.

Lisa (Maybell): (Repeats) Uh huh (Moves in closer to him; her lips touches his; They begin to move against each other)

Joey: (Connor): (Moans; They kiss even faster now)

The camera moves inwards towards them kissing then to the door in which Rachel is there watching. Tears are gushing out of her eyes. Joey hears someone whimpering, he pushes Lisa softly away and look towards the door to see Rachel crying, "Rachel.." He whispered. He quickly gets up from the couch and runs towards her, "Rachel." He says louder as he stands in front of her, "I can explain."

"Why?" Rachel sobbed, "How could you? Huh?!"

"It's not what you think!" He shouts.

Rachel looks at Lisa then back at him, "That's what they all say!" She sobbed as she ran out of the apartment.

Xxxx

Rachel runs into Ross' apartment to find him sitting on the couch watching tv. He notices that she is crying. He runs towards her and hugs her, "Rach.. What wrong?" He asked.

She backs away from him and looks him in the eye, "Looks like I can go to Paris after all."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\\/\/

Hey, I know This isn't be best Chapter! I've been really busy with school shopping and all that stuff.. Sorry.

School will begin for me on Wednesday, which means that starting then, I will post one chapter maybe every week on a Thursday.

I hope you liked this Chapter! Please Reply!


	6. Chpt 6 Life My With You Is Incomplete

Songs used in this chapter in order:

Eveytime; By Britney Spears (I Just adore this song. I'm not a big fan of Britney but this song just puts me into tears)

Crush; by David Archuleta (I thought this song went REALLY Well with Joey's point of view when he fell in love with her)

T Shirt; By Shontelle (I just thought this song is really cute and it goes well with the occasion)

Xxxx

"I love You, Rachel.. More than anything in this world." Joey whispered into her ear as they walked down a narrow path which lead to a small pond.

"Joey.." She whispered back, "I know you do, and I love you too, but.. After what you did to me? I - I Don't know what to think of you anymore."

Joey walked in front of her and looked her in the eye, "Please forgive me for what I did! I know it was wrong! It was really wrong, but.. I didn't mean it. I love you way too much to ever let that happen to us." Rachel looked at him wondering if she should accept his apology or not, "Please.."

Rachel leaned in to his body. Their faces were dangerously close. Rachel leaned into to kiss him on the lips, as soon as they touched..

"ugh!" She groaned as she jumped up from her bed. Ever since she caught Joey kissing that lady on his couch, She hadn't slept one night, because every time she fell asleep, he would be there. She looked out her window, which was right behind the bed, and noticed that it was raining. Why did it always rain in times like this?!

She got back down on the bed and walked towards Ross' bathroom which was right down the hall from the bedroom. She opened the door and turned on the light. The bright light stung her eyes. She squinted them together as she opened the cabinet door. She pulled out a bottle of liquid Dramamine and gulped down about 2 teaspoons. It was about the 2nd month of her pregnancy and she was feeling more nauseous each day. She closed the bottle and put it back into the cabinet. She walked back into her room sleepily and laid back on her bed. She pulled the covers over her body and laid motionless on her side as she stared at the picture frame next to her bed. It was the picture she found the day she was in the hospital after the accident.

She suddenly remembered something. Something that didn't happen too long ago:

(About 4 months before Joey and Rachel got back together)

"Joey.." She whispered drying a plate than putting it in the cabinet.

"Yea?"

"I miss us." She said calmly over the sound of the water being splashed.

Joey stopped washing the plate and closed turned the water off. "Rach.. We talked about this. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm not talking about us going out. I mean our friendship."

"What are you talking about? We're still friends." he laughed.

"God damn it, Joey! This isn't funny!" She shouted. Joey's smile went away. "Ever since I got pregnant with Emma and we had that 'fake date' It hasn't been the same. We used to make fun of each other all the time, we used to always have laughs together. Remember When we broke Rosita? I also miss making fun of Chandler and his sarcasm. I miss seeing you catch girls in bars, I miss seeing you trying to hit on Me, Phoebe, and Monica and just having it being a joke, I miss reading each others books, I miss us going to parties and meeting other people, I miss helping each other out when we were in trouble, I miss making each other happy in bad times, I miss keeping secrets between just us, I miss being best friends with you, I miss seeing you happy, I miss you!" She sobbed. Joey was silent. He just looked at her with hurt eyes, and Rachel had the same look on her face.

Joey and Rachel. Who ever knew? "Joey. I have many more things I can say. But I only know that that will just make it worse."

"Rach.." he was sobbing. "Things just aren't the same anymore."

"Why?! Why isn't it he same? Did we do something to each other that made this happen? Is our friend ship sinking a bit more each and every day?!" She cried. Her tears were coming out rapidly now. "Of all the things I miss about us, do you know which one I truly miss the most?! I miss you! You're my best friend!" Joey was speechless. "I don't care if our love life for each other didn't work out! But I did care the day you left me! The day you left us all! You hurt me so much the day you left that you had no idea! I cried day and night. People kept telling me to get over you, but I couldn't! Because I didn't want to! The only piece left of you in my life was the baby! And I made the most stupid choice of taking it away from me! DO you know how much that kills me!? And now here we are again! Will this ever go anywhere?!" She sat down at the kitchen table and cried into her hands. "I miss you so much.."

"What are you trying to say? Do you want our friendship to end?!" He was crying too. Rachel didn't answer. He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "What are you trying to say?!" He yelled. Rachel sobbed as Joey lightened his grip and just let her go.

"Just tell me what we did wrong." She begged.

Joey looked deep into her eyes then whispered, "We fell in love."

(End Flashback)

She smiled to herself as a tear ran down her cheek.

_Notice me _

_Take my hand _

_Why are we_

_Strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me?_

She whipped her cheeks with her finger tips as she picked up the frame.

_Every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby _

She softly touched his face on the picture and traced the outline on his features. She felt her throat make knots.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy _

_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby _

She tossed the frame on the floor as it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

_I may have made it rain _

_Please forgive me _

_My weakness caused you pain _

_And this song is my sorry _

She watched it in slow motion as each little piece went in their own direction. Suddenly, She fell in tears.

_Ouuuuu..._

She held her legs as she sat on the bed crying. She shook in fear.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face _

_Will fade away _

_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Xxx

The rain continued to pour as Joey laid on his bed and dreamt about the first time she knew he loved Rachel.

Joey's dream:

Scene: Joey and Rachel's. Rachel is sitting on the barchelounger with a blanket partially covering her face. She's watching Cujo. Joey enters and she screams.

Rachel: God!! Thank God you're home. I'm watching Cujo.

Joey: Alone?

Rachel: Yes! What is wrong with this dog?! He's got rabies!

Joey: Hey, did you get to the part where they're all trapped in this car and Cujo's throwing himself at the windshield?

Rachel: No, seriously, what's wrong with the dog?! Wait, why are you home so early? What happened to your date?

Joey: Oh, it didn't work out.

Rachel: Wanna watch the rest of the movie with me?

Joey: Uh, ok. Yeah.

Rachel: Y'know, I never thought I'd say this about a movie, but I really hope this dog dies. (Joey sits on a stool next to her) What are you doing over there? Come sit here. You protect me.

Joey: Oh, sure. Yeah. Why not?

(He sits with Rachel.)

Rachel: Ok. (presses play) Ok, ok, that's, that's him! That's Cujo!!

Joey: All right, I know. I know. It's, uh, it's going to be ok.

Rachel: Oh my God, what's he going to do now? I can't watch!! (She pulls Joey down and covers her eyes) Oh, seriously, how can you watch this? Aren't you scared?

Joey: T-t-terrified.

(Rachel starts to cry so he hugs her.)

_I hang up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time _

_Deep inside It was a rush, what a rush _

_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way _

_About me It's just too much, just too much _

Monica: Oh my God. A friend he's looking at differently. But it's wrong. It's Rachel!

Chandler: You like Rachel?!

Joey: Hey, look, it's not a big deal. Phoebe and I talked about it. It's just a crush. It will go away.

_Why do I keep running from the truth _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know _

Joey: You Like me?!

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush _

_Do you catch a breath _

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

Joey: Umm hmm. Oh ok, how about this one? I was waiting until the end of the night to kiss you, but you're just so beautiful and I don't think I can.

Rachel: ...oh my God! Wh - that was fantastic. I almost leaned in, I really almost did!

_Has it ever cross you mind _

_When were hangin, spending time girl,_

_Are we just friends _

_Is there more, is there more _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take _

_Cause I believe that we can make this into _

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

Joey: It's Just a Crush!!

**Rachel:** (stunned) What?

**Joey:** I'm falling in love with you.

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush _

_Do you catch a breath _

_When I look at you _

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away _

_Joey: I said it's just a Crush!_

_Joey: I'm Joey! (Chuckling) I don't get deep feelings!_

_Why do I keep running from the truth _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know_

(The friends are still at the hospital after Rachel just had Emma. Joey is on the floor. He turns to face Rachel on one knee with the box open. There is a ring inside)

**Rachel:** (seeing the ring) Oh my God. (Pause) Okay.

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be_

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush _

_Do you catch a breath _

_When I look at you _

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

Xxxx

Ross walked into Rachel's room the next morning. He smiled as he saw her face peeking from under the covers and her head on the pillow. He began to walk towards her when he heard a crunching sound on his feet. He looked down to see broken pieces of glass scattered around the floor. He gasped as he saw the picture that the frame held. He can't believe he has never seen this before. He went down on one knee and picked it up, the now ripped photo, and swept the tiny particles off. He examined the picture as the blurry memory came back to him. He remembered this day. It was taken about 5 years ago. It was taken in Barbados. He stared at Joey and Rachel who had just become a couple. Ross folded the picture and put it in his pocket, "Morning.." Whispered Rachel from her bed. He got up from the ground and walked towards her.

"Hey Rach.." he sat down on her bed as she rapidly sat down on the bed next to him, "You seem very excited today."

"Well.." She took a deep breathe, "I'm not!" she chuckled.

Ross looked at her for a second then smiled, "Well, Monica called today and I heard she was going shopping with Phoebe and wanted to see if you wanted it go.. But since you were sleeping, I guess I can cancel it for you."

Rachel smiled happily, "What, no! It's ok!" She laughed as she hugged Ross. Ross was totally speechless. She backed away, grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 'Was she drunk?' he asked himself, "I can go with her! I haven't spent time with my girls in a looong time! I-" She took a deep breathe and looked into Ross eye, "I think I should go.. I need a small vacation." She smiled. Ross smiled back, 'Ok course..' Ross thought to himself, 'Shopping is a big vacation for Rachel. When it comes to clothes, there is no denying.'

"SO.." Ross began as he stood, "I should let you get dressed. I'm going to drop Emma at school. And.. And I'll let Monica know that you'll be there, say… around…" he looked at the clock next to Rachel's bed which read, '7:50am', "uh… 8:30?" He asked. Rachel smiled and agreed as She held Ross' hand tighter and looked at each other. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Well!" Rachel Shouted as she quickly let go of his hand and placed it the bed, trying to stop the uncomfortable fire between them, "I, uh.. I think you Should take Emma to school!" She smiled, "You don't want to make her late!" She chuckled Nervously.

Ross' smile faded away as he still stared at her beautiful features and bright eyes which glowed like polished diamonds, "Um.." He said with a trembled voice, "Yea.. Uh.. You're right! Haha!" He laughed. Rachel watched him as he walked towards the door. Before stepping out, he turned around and whispered a quite 'bye' with a smile.

As soon as she heard the door shut close, she jumped up from the bed and walked towards a desk which stood next to the door. The desk had a little chair in which she would sit and do her makeup as she looked in the mirror in front of her. She pulled out the chair and sat down. She was nearly shocked as she stared at the mirror. Her hair was in a pony tail. One side was neat, while the other side… not so neat.. And a little 'out there'. Her eyes were smudged with mascara and eyeliner from the night before. She wondered why Ross didn't say anything and wasn't disgusted of her. "Oh.." She whispered to herself. He probably heard her crying the night before and new she wasn't in a good mood so didn't bother to say anything rude.

She looked for her water bottle on her desk, in which had other kinds of make up and hair products. She picked up the water bottle and a small cotton pad. She placed the cotton pad on the water bottle and tipped is slightly so it would be wet. As she put the bottle back on the table, she leaned farther in to get a close up on her face and swept the pad across the bottom on her eye to remove the smudge lines.

'Maybe I just have to get over him..' Rachel said to herself about Joey, 'He really hurt me… there's no reason why I should still love him, although… I still do. He-he cheated on me with another woman.. Behind my back! I thought I was the only one he loved!' Anger came upon her face as she tossed the pad in the trash next to table. She let out her hair, and tossed the scrunchie on the floor, picked up the brush off the desk and roughly comber her hair, 'That's right.. I was the only woman he ever loved! That girl he was kissing, was just another one of his 'play dates'!' She angrily combing the tips of her hair, 'He can be sweet and romantic at times, and yea he's a great kisser and great in bed, but he's still the same man I met almost 20 years ago! He never changed at all! That was all a lie.. He.. He-" She slowed down the brush and placed it slowly on the table. She looked up at the mirror to see a depressed and hurt woman. But under it all, she was still beautiful, 'He's Joey.' She began to cry again as she reached over to touch the mirror. She touched her eyes on the mirror.. Her nose.. Her neck.. Her chin… her forehead. Joey has touched her everywhere in her body. Places she didn't even know excited. And that's what hurt her the most. Either they were over and never speak to each other ever again or have their friendship be permanently ruined.

She quickly got up from her chair and rapidly made her way to her walk-in closet. She opened the door and turned on the lights. But then.. She turned the lights off again, closed the door behind her and fell on the floor. Her back leaned against the door as she sat in the dark room. She put her face in her hands and began to sob. 'This was the most he had ever ever hurt me..' She cried more and more, 'How could he do this to me? I never hurt him! I would never do such a thing… and if I did, I would be calling right now trying to apologize.'

She got back off the ground and turned on the lights. She turned around to face the large closet, "But right now.. I just have to find something to wear.." She mumbled.

Xxxx

About 10 minutes later she still haven't found something to wear. She felt helpless. Something was distracting her, and she knew what.

_Hey_

_trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight. _

_I never use to go out without you, _

_I'm not sure I remember how to. _

_I'm gonna be late gonna be late but, _

_all my girls gonna have to wait cause,_

_I don't know if I like my outfit. _

_I tried everything in my closet._

She looked hanged a dress in front of her by the hanger. She groaned and put it back in.

_nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos. _

_taking them off cause I feel a fool, _

_trying to dress up when I'm missing you._

_I'ma step out of this lingerie, _

_curl up in a ball with something Hanes. _

_in that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on. _

_oh, with nothing but your t-shirt on._

She walked out the closet and walked towards the desk again and opened a drawer. She grabbed a white 'Knicks' Shirt.

_hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but_

_I'm, really hurting now that you're gone._

_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping, _

_but I didn't get past the door and, _

_now I dont know now I dont know if I'm, _

_ever really gonna let you go and I, _

_couldnt even leave my appartment. _

_I'm stripped down torn up about it._

She tossed it on the bed.

_nothing feels right when I'm not with you, _

_sick of this dress and these jimmy choos. _

_taking them off cause I feel a fool,_

_trying to dress up when I'm missing you. _

_I'ma step out of this lingerie, _

_curl up in a ball with something hanes. _

_in that I lay, _

_with nothing but your t-shirt on. _

_(I'm all by myself with)with nothing but your t-shirt on ohhh, with nothing but your t-shirt on _

_(cause I miss you, cause i miss you) with nothing but your t-shirt on. (I Said I miss you baby)_

She slowly took off her pants and tossed it behind her. She walked out of the room, into the kitchen, grabbed a yogurt out the fridge and a spoon and walked back into her room.

_trying to decide, trying to decide if I,_

_really wanna go out tonight._

_I couldn't even leave my appartment, _

_I'm stripped down torn up about it._

She placed the open yogurt on her desk, walked towards the shirt which laid on the bed and slid it on.

_nothing feels right when I'm not with you, _

_sick of this dress and these jimmy choos._

_taking them off cause I feel a fool, _

_trying to dress up when I'm missing you. _

_I'ma step out of this lingerie, _

_curl up in a ball with something hanes. _

_in that I lay._

She picked up the yogurt, walked towards her bed and sat down and began to eat.

_hey hey, nothing feels right when I'm not with you. _

_sick of this dress and these jimmy choos._

_taking them off cause I feel a fool, _

_trying to dress up when I'm mising you. _

_I'ma step out of this lengerie, _

_curl up in a ball with something hanes. _

_in that I lay, _

_with nothing but your t-shirt on._

_(I remember when you'd like to see me.. in nothing but your t-shirt on.._

Xxxx

Sucks, I know! Sorry you really didn't like this chapter. I did try me best though!

Please tell me if you liked the songs or not.. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 What do you mean 'Alive'

I'm going to try making this chapter a bit more interesting. Tell me what you think!

Xxxx

After having a rough week, Rachel thought it was time for her to actually get out and try to get over Joey. It's not like her life was incomplete without him! She was fine. Actually she's better than fine! She's great. Oh, what is she talking about? She was feeling miserable!

"Rachel!" Monica shouted as she tried to get Rachel's attention.

"Huh?" Rachel turned around to look at Monica.

"Which one?" Monica asked as she held a v-neck black dress that wrapped around your neck in one hand and the same dress in her other hand but in red.

They were going shopping after Monica and Phoebe had caught her in a melt down outside Joey's building. Rachel and Joey had just finished talking about their situation. And clearly, it didn't turn out so great, "The Black one.." Rachel whispered as she stared into space.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\ That Morning/\/\/\/\

Rachel was walking Emma to school when they happened to walk by Joey's building. Rachel looked up at the 6th floor then at Emma who was holding her hand, "Honey, We're going to stop by here for a few minutes, ok?"

"But I'm going to be late!" She whined. "I Don't want to be late _again_!"

"I'll explain to your teacher." Rachel explained as she walked towards the entrance.

Emma groaned, "What are we doing here at uncle Joeys' anyway?!"

"I Just have to ask him something.." She whispered as they walked up the stairs. "Why don't you stay here until I come back out?" Rachel pointed to the step below them which was on the 5th floor, "It'll be 5 minutes."

"Fine.." Emma complained.

Emma sat quietly on the step as her mom continued walking up the stairs. Rachel was nearly shaking more and more with every step. She could fall any minute now. She stood in the narrow hallway between two doors. The doors that held many memories. Apartment 19 and 20.

She walked rapidly towards apartment 19. But before knocking, she took a small pause and a deep breathe. She knocked slowly as she waited for an answer. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. Every step mean a million words to her. And the thing that meant the most was the opening of the door, "Hey.." He whispered as he noticed how big she had gotten since the last time they saw each other (2 weeks).

"Hey.." She said faintly, "Can I come in?" She asked politely. Joey nodded and led her in. 'Oh, my god!' She couldn't believe her eyes. What she was seeing.. Was this really his Place? She stood motionless in the middle of his kitchen. He had painted the cabinets black. It was a sparkly black.. Kind of like glass and less like paint. He had painted the walls white, he had two, rather big, leather couches. One was facing forward (The audience), which behind it was the window, and when you looked out, you could actually see the view of the beautiful city. And the other Couch was facing the 42 inches, Flats LCD Screen TV which laid flat on the wall. Above the TV was a red Painting with Black Chinese writings on it. But the most beautiful thing she couldn't help be notice was the Red and black rug that laid in the middle of the room, "You like it?" He asked suddenly.

Rachel took another quick scan then looked at Joey, "It's beautiful, Joey.. I .. What-.. How?"

Joey smiled at her, "Remember I told you I was put up for that part in a movie?" Rachel nodded, "Well.. I got it!"

"What? Really?" She laughed as she moved a step closer to him, "I'm so happy for you!" She playfully slapped his arm. Joey smiled at her as she smiled back, "Well.. I came here for a reason, Joey." She began. They both sat on each stool, one on both sides. (Rachel on the right, Joey on the left), "I came here to talk to you about our situation.." Joey started to get nervous about what she was going to say. He was shaking, "Well.. Uh.." She sighed loudly then chuckled nervously, "Ok, well.. Uh.. See, uh.."

"Rach, you can tell me." Joey insisted as he raised one eyebrow, "Come on.." he reached over and took one of her hand in his, "What's up?"

Rachel looked at him and just thought maybe she could give it a shot, "Ok! Um.. Ross invited me to go to Paris with him for a few weeks.."

Joey's face stood still as he looked blankly at her. He was like a stone. No emotion, no words, no blinking, no movement at all. He was still, "Oh?" He tilted his head to one side, "You're not going right?"

"Actually.." She started to talk until Joey interrupted her.

"What?! You said yes? Why?" He freaked. Rachel took her hand out of his and backed away a bit as if scared of him. He noticed this and took action, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, He invited me and I said ok. I thought you would be ok with it since we're not together anymore."

"What? What are you talking about, 'We're not together anymore'?!"

"Joey, We are not a 'us' anymore!" She yelled at him.

"Since when?!" He shouted confused.

"Since I saw you kissing that Blondie on the couch! I mean, you made it pretty clear that we were over!!"

"Oh my god.." He whispered in disgust, "I Can't believe you're still mad about that!"

"Well, wouldn't you be?!" She asked him.

He looked at her confused. He didn't even understand any of this, "Rachel, I told you it was a mistake! I didn't kiss her!"

"Oh what were you doing? Tasting her tongue?" She said sarcastically.

"She kissed me! If you could just listen to me and let me explain!" He started to get frustrated.

"You know? I Was planning to coming here and having an adult, simple conversation with you about 'us' But I can't do that when you're telling me all these lies!"

"Lies?! Don't you believe me?? Don't you have trust in me?! Do you actually have faith in Me? DO you think I'm some kind of man whore? If you do I don't even know how you could've trust me all these years and how you even had the guts to date me in the first place! An You know what else? You can take your little Emma, your Ross, and your baby, cause I don't give a damn." Rachel was about to shout at him just to give him a piece of her mind. But he had hurt her enough. If her being with him meant all this, she didn't want it anymore. She was tired of it. She walked slowly towards the door. Before leaving, she turned around and gave him one last look.

Xxx

Monica Came out of the dressing room and asked Rachel and Phoebe how the dress looked on her, "So?" She turned around for them.

"It's beautiful!" Shouted Phoebe.

"Thank god!" Shouted a man's voice from the right side of Rachel, "I Thought I'd find you here!" Rachel's eyes went wide when she noticed who it was.

"Joey?! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Monica and Phoebe gave each other a 'look.

"Ok, I know this is Ironic and how you might still be mad at me, but I just need to know one thing!" He advised her, "I just need to know that we're still friends, cause that's the only thing that matters to me right now!"

Rachel looked at him shocked, "Whoa! Slow down there!"

"So, are we?" He asked.

Rachel starred at him then Monica who was looking at her, "I'm not sure yet."

Joey nodded, "Ok.." He whispered, "That's all I needed to Know."

Rachel was still mad at him for making her feel so hurt and betrayed. She just felt like getting back at him, "Oh, and just cause we're not talking to each other it doesn't mean that I'm gonna do something stupid like killing myself." She smiled at him evilly. Joey had explained to her how all the drama had happened because he was going through a rough time, and how she should never bring that back up. She totally ignored that promise.

Suddenly Phoebe began to laugh, "Hah! You're right! Remember that time when you got so fat after Joey went to L.A!?"

Suddenly Rachel jumped up from her chair and stared angrily at her, "Phoebe!!"

"Oh, yea I remember that!" Said Monica.

"You What?!" Said Joey shocked.

"It was nothing!" She warned him.

"How much wait did you gain?" He asked curiously.

"Not much.." She whispered. Joey made her a 'come one' Look, "10 pounds!"

"In a month?!"

"Yes, Joey! A month! And that's it, ok? Nothing more!" She yelled at him. 'Wait..' Joey said to himself, 'Why would she be acting so nervous about this if she just gained some wait?'

"Hold on.." Joey whispered. He mentioned his finger for her to come closer to him. She walked towards him and stared at him, "Did you gain all that wait because I left? Was it.. When you began having feelings for me?"

Rachel sighed, "It- It was the day before you left that I began having feelings for you… It was after my pregnancy with the baby."

"What are you talking about? I thought you didn't want the baby."

"Well, I didn't.. but.. I couldn't let a little child lose it's life because of me." She began, "Remember the day you came to visit me in the hospital? Remember that I was in an Abortion/And family Ultrasound clinic?" Joey nodded, "Have you ever happened to think about the title of the place? And that It could be other than an Abortion Center?"

"Where are you going with this?" He shouted tiredly as he put one of his hands in his jacket pocket.

Rachel took a 2 minute pause then swallowed hard. She began to sweat heavily. She could feel the water drops running on the side of her face. She took a deep breathe and continued, "He's alive… there .." She sobbed, "Was no.. Abortion.." Joey looked at her still not getting what she meant. "Our baby, Joey!" She cried. "He's alive."

Xxxx

Super short, I know! But I hope you enjoyed in! Please reply!


	8. Chpt8:Friendship is the Key to Hapiness

A/N: Sorry for the delay! School has been a drag! Ha-ha. Anyways, If there is any errors, opinions, or want to give me some ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! Like Monica Once said, 'I accept Criticism!'

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me our baby is still alive!" Shouted Joey. They were both inside a car as Rachel drove down the rode.

"Well I had no other choice! Did you actually think I would do such a horrible thing to a tiny human being?! I would never do that, especially if it was my child!" She sped up the rode.

"But when I went to visit you in the hospital.."

"I Was there for a ultrasound exam." She admitted, "You didn't even bother to ask how it went. Maybe if you cared enough I would've told you the truth! You didn't care when I was pregnant, I was shocked when you agreed to the decision of putting the baby up for abortion!"

"Well, you could've called me and told me you decided to keep it!"

"Yea I could've, but too bad his dad was 2000 miles away!"

"What..?" Joey said surprised. He looked at her unbelievably. He didn't move a muscle. "It's .. a boy?!" He cried.

Rachel Looked at him as he starred back at her. He looked like he just saw a ghost steeling his meatball sub from his fridge, "Yea.." She whispered.

"I Can't believe this.. I.. I'm actually a dad." He managed to say to himself as he whipped the sweat from his forehead, "I don't know what to feel right now.. Am I happy? Am I angry? Am I betrayed? I.. don't know.."

Rachel took a deep breathe as her hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Joey. I can't believe I kept it from you for so long.. Almost 5 years."

"Oh, god… Where are we going anyway?" he ran his hand through his hair. Rachel turned into a parking lot next to a small townhouse and sighed loudly. She turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition, "Rach, you can't park here! It's private property." Rachel Just ignored him and opened her door and walked out, "Where are we?!" he said madly. He opened the door and walked out too. He walked to the other side where Rachel was.

"Well you know that the baby is alive.." She explained. Joey nodded as if he felt like the smarter one for once, "Well, you see, I.. I put the baby up for adoption.." She was hoping he knew what she meant.

"Wait.." He looked back at the house then at her, "You mean to tell me that the person who adopted our child lives in this house?" Rachel nodded, "Oh, wow.. Oh wow.. God.. To much has happened today!" He Leaned on the car exhausted.

"I brought you here for a reason, Joey." She confessed to him, "I want you to meet him. I already have. I come here almost every two weeks for the past 2 years.. Every time I look at him, he reminds me of you. And now I want you to see him for yourself and hope that he reminds you of me." Joey looked at her and back at the house. He didn't know if he should go in or not, "Please.." She begged. Joey backed away from the car and grabbed her hand. They both walked onto the pathway and made their way towards a brown door, "Joey, I should warn you.. I told his step mother about how you left and stuff.. And.. Well, she hates you." Joey looked at her Surprised, "But I didn't tell her your name! And she doesn't know how you look like, so when you meet him, don't tell her about you know… us." She explained.

"I don't know, Rach.." he said unsurely.

"Aww, come on, Joey! Except if you want her foot up your crotch!"

"Fine!" He agreed as he imagined the pain in his head.

"Ok!" She Knocked twice on the door. A Brunette with blue eyes and curly hair opened the door.

"Oh, My god! Rachel!" She yelled excitedly as she hugged Rachel.

"Hey, Chloe! This is my friend." Rachel motioned towards Joey.

"Hi, Chloe. Nice to meet you." Chloe shook his hand, introducing herself.

"Hey." Joey smiled at her, "I'm Joey." Chloe smiled at him too. She whipped her hands on what seems to be an apron that she was wearing.

"Hey. Well It's a surprise to see you here! I was just finishing making dinner!" She chuckled, "hey, How about you guys stay over? Jake doesn't come home tonight till 8 so it's only me and Cody, tonight!"

Rachel looked at Joey, "Uh, Sure!" He replied.

"Ok, great! I'll go prepare the table and call Cody." She said as she walked inside the house and towards the kitchen which was on their left. To their right was the living room, "I'll only be a second." She said as she took some fancy plaits out of the top drawer above the Microwave that was above the sink, "Cody! Get down here!"

"Why?!" Joey noticed a voice of a little boy coming from upstairs. He seemed to be playing video games because that was the only other thing heard.

"Yea, We just got to level 4!" Explained another boy who seemed to have a more stronger, mature voice.

"I don't care! Aunt Rachel is here, and she's going to have dinner with us!" Chloe shouted placing a plate in front of each chair.

Suddenly the two boys, who seemed like a stampede of hundreds of horses, came running down the stairs, "Ah!" Shouted the little boy as he ran up to Rachel and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist, "Aunt, Rachel! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Cody shouted with excitement.

"I know." Replied Rachel as she went down on one knee, "You've gotten so big!" She complimented him.

"I know! I just had my birthday party the other day! I'm exactly 5 years old! He held up his hand high to show her.

"Wow.. You really are big!" She smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She noticed a taller boy, who seemed to be older, standing behind Cody, "Ad who's this young man?"

"I'm.. uh.. I.." he said nervously steching his arm out to shake Rachel's hand. He was acting like the way you usually acted when your School Crush talks to you for the first time, "I'm Tyler.. His Oldest cousin. And by oldest I mean 13, not 12! How old are you?" He said quickly as if nervous to talk to her, "You are what? 25?"

Rachel slowly let go of his hand and starred down at him, "Dude! She my aunt!" Cody turned to Rachel and mentioned her to come lower so he could whisper in her ear. Rachel did so, "He likes you." He said quite loudly.

"I'm gonna get you, you little twerp!" Shouted The tall boy as he ran after Cody, as Cody ran around the Kitchen Table.

"No way Am I going to help you get to level 5, Now!!"

"So?! It's not like I can't do it on me own!" The little boy ran at least 3 times around the table.

"What?! You can't even spell Level!!"

"I can so!" Cody Shouted as he stopped, turned around and looked up at the tall boy, "L.E.V.A.L!"

"Not even close!" Tyler picked up Cody and held him up against the wall, "P.U.N.C.H!" Spelled the older boy.

"That's not how you spell Level!"

Tyler lifted his hand up in a fist," I Know! That's how you spell what I'm about to do to you next!" The boy was about to Hit Cody when Chloe got in the way.

"Hey Hey, Hey! Stop this right now! Tyler, put him down.. Now please stop, you two! If you don't, neither of you will be able to play the game, tonight! do you understand me?"

Tyler let Cody down. Cody straightened his shirt and said stubbornly, "I'll stop if you stop.."

"I'll stop if you stop." Said Tyler.

"I'm not gonna stop!" Yelled Cody.

"Then neither will I!" Tyler Yelled as he ran after Cody again around the table.

"Tyler and Cody!! Stop! Cant you see we have visitors?" They both starred at Rachel, especially Joey who they didn't even notice was there, "And this is no way to act when We have guests over." The two boys looked at each other, "Now I want you two to apologize to each other."

"Sorry!" Shouted Tyler as his hands rested on his hips.

"No, no no! I want you guys to do this right!"

Tyler looked at Cody and sighed, "Fine.. I'm sorry Cody.."

"Cody.." Whispered Chloe as she looked at him and waited for him to apologize.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"Ok.." Sighed Chloe as she turned towards the counter and picked up the food dish and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Even though it was your fault!" Cody Continued. His Mom (Step-mom) gave him a glare.

"Sorry.." He whispered as he sat next to his mom. His mom sat next to Rachel. Rachel sat next to Joey. And Joey sat next to Tyler.

Xxx

Throughout the whole dinner, Joey couldn't help but believe that the little boy sitting across from him, the little annoying, weird, cute, protective boy, was his son. Although, this child had got to be the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.

Cody's hair style was kind of like Chandler's mixed with Joey. In the back it was Black, and as you went farther to the front of the hair, where the hair spiked up, it was a lighter kind of brown. Almost Blonde. It was clearly Rachel and Joey's Genes mixed together. Cody's eyes were Brown like The color leaves would get in the fall when they fell off their trees. His skin color had come from Rachel's side. It was darker than white, but not too dark. It looked like he just spent a month in Hawaii and got a tan or paid an expensive bill to have a special appointment to go to a special 'Kids Hollywood Tan'. And the way he wore that Black short sleeve shirt, Brown Abercrombie shorts, with Black and White Air Walk Sneakers. Total Joey Style. And the Smile.. It had got to be Both Rachel and Joeys'. He had the perfect form of lips, perfect teeth, perfect dimples when he smiled. He was Gorgeous.

Rachel noticed the way Joey offered to help Cody put some food for him on his plate, and poured the Coke for him as he help the cup so it wouldn't tip over. And the way Joey gave him tips about food and Cody would start giggling and say thanks. It made a smile overcome Rachel. She had never seen Joey so great with Kids.

Xxxx (1 Hour Later. Joey, Rachel, and Chloe are at the table. Tyler and Cody are upstairs- playing video games)

"So How do you two know each other?" Asked Chloe, "I mean.. are you two.. You know.."

Rachel and Joey both looked at each other and gave each other a sad look, "Actually.. We are having this baby together." Rachel smiled as she had one hand on her belly and another holding his hand under the table.

"Oh thank god!" Chloe whispered. Rachel looked at her shocked, "I didn't know you were pregnant, and when you first came through the door and I noticed your size, I was like 'Whoa! You were normal last week!'" She chuckled. Joey and Rachel didn't laugh, "So your actually planning on keeping this one, huh?"

Rachel nodded, "Of Course.. I mean, this is our baby. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the baby." She gently rubbed her stomach.

Chloe smile, "Wow.. And do you, Joey, Know about the last one? And her last boyfriend left her and brought up the idea of killing the baby then leaving to a different country and never speaking to her ever again which caused her to Put the baby up for the adoption, which I offered?" Chloe questioned him as she took a sip from her cup of sprite. Rachel Gave him a guilty look.

Joey was confused as to why Rachel would make up all those horribly lies like him moving to a diferent country. Clearly, he was taking a break and he moved to a different state. Not Country. State. And the fact that she had called him 'boyfriend' when they didn't even go out. All they did was sleep together.

A sleep that caused that beautiful boy to be in that room just a few minutes ago. And the words they shared that night. Words like "I want to finish together.' or 'Oh my god.' and the movements they shared together and their actions like: Without hesitation, he lowered his head, his tongue darting out to lick the sweet substance from her waiting body.

Or

He trailed the ice underneath her breast, then slowly down her abdomen. The heat of her skin had melted it to a fragment. He dropped the tiny piece of ice just below her belly button and took his mouth from her breast. She held her breath when he moved down. She shivered when he used his tongue to remove the remaining sliver of ice from her quivering body.

"Yea.. That kinda came up.." Joey whispered as he scratched his neck.

"Yea.. The only thing I never told him was that all that time I was waiting for the guy to come back for me and take me back into his arms so us three can live as a happy family. And all that time I loved him.. Even through the times I felt like killing him. The love was always there!" She looked at him and held his hand tighter, "The truth is.. I still think the love is still there. We just have to search and find it." She took a deep breathe and placed both her hands on her stomach, "But this baby was made using love, passion, friendship, and most importantly, two people." She began to sob, "I just wish he still knew I love him and I always did. But he thinks I'm in love with another guy. This guy is his best friend… but he also needs to know that his best friend is also mine, and that he's a great guy and would never like to hurt him." She cried. She dragged her hand beside. She felt her hand gaining pressure and warmth. She looked down to see his hand holding hers, "I Love him so much." She cried, "I really do.."

Chloe Stared at Rachel as her head faced her stomach and tears dropped on her black baby doll shirt, "Rachel? Is Cody bringing you back too many memories? Maybe you should leave.. Get some rest." She said quietly.

Rachel nodded slowly, "Yea.. Maybe we should." She told Joey. Joey agreed.

Joey got up from his seat, pulled out the seat for Rachel to get up and helped her up. He held her hand as he pulled her off the seat, "Yea, we should. She's been under a lot of pressure and clearly that's not good for the baby."

"Yea, You should get some rest, Rach. I'll tell Cody you said 'hi'." Warned Chloe.

"Thanks for inviting us for dinner." Thanked Joey as he and Rachel headed towards the door.

"No Problem. Congratulations on the baby!" They smiled at her and walked out the door.

Joey wrapped his arm around Rachel's back as he led her through the night to her car, "Rach.. Do you want to come by my place tonight? I.. I'm pretty lonely and I still have some of your things left in your room."

Rachel smiled at him as he opened the car door for her, "Joey, that's a very generous offer. I would love to go. But.. It's 7:30pm and mine and Ross' plain leaves in an hour.." She explained.

Joey groaned as he remember that they were going off to Paris. Just Rachel, Ross. And His Baby, "Oh.. Of course." Was all he could say. He left her door open instead of closing it for her. Rachel noticed this and understood why he would react this way. But she chose to go to Paris with Ross. After all, Joey Cheated on her.

Xxxx

Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler were sitting In Ross' Apartment, talking, "Mon, do you think I should get a nose job?" Asked Ross. Monica stared at him, hoping he was kidding, "No?" Monica nodded no.

"So are you already packed?" Phoebe asked as she stuck a toothpick in her mouth.

"Yea. Rachel should be here any minute now." he explained.

"Oh, Rachel was ok with the idea and all?" Asked Monica.

Ross smiled, "She was, actually. I mean.. at first she was like 'NO!' But then she just changed her mind, suddenly. I was surprised myself."

Monica looked at Chandler then at Ross, "Even with the baby and all? Was Joey Ok with it? You know he's very protective when it comes to Rachel."

"Really? I haven't noticed!" Said Ross Sarcastically. He looked at Phoebe, "Well, I'm not sure if he knows yet.."

"What?!" Shouted Monica, "Ross, She's carrying his Child! He might as well know. He'll be looking for her. Then when he finds out that the love of his life, his girlfriend, is out in a different continent with his best friend, AKA: Her Ex Boyfriend!"

"Actually.." Ross said quietly, but with a happy evil smile inside, "She's not his girlfriend anymore."

Chandler Stood up quickly and looked down at Ross, "What Do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shouted Monica.

"Why?!" Panicked Phoebe.

Ross stared at them, hoping they wouldn't have been to sad about it, "Well.. Rachel and Joey had a small fight, She came here for a shoulder to cry on, then he came and caught me kissing Rachel, and-"

"You WHAT?!" Yelled Monica as she stood up next to Chandler, "Why? Don't you have any self control?!"

"Of course I do!" he explained.

"Oh my god.." Said Phoebe in horror, "That's why you invited Rachel to go to Paris with you.. So you can make a move, then she will want you back!"

Everyone looked at him in total shock. He was caught. There was nothing he could say that could change their mind. Nothing else could bring Rachel back into his life. He Could cry any moment now. He couldn't get all the kisses they had shared, all the opinions, the laughs, the cries, and the Love. Nothing could bring her back to him. Except for one thing, "I'm sorry.." He sobbed. Monica sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, "It's just that it's Rachel, you know?" He whispered holding back the tears.

Monica put her arm around the brother, "I know, honey.." She brought him closer to her, "I know."

"I don't know why she would chose him! After all we've been through together.. I know she still loves me.. She has to still love me.. I mean.." He sobbed. His throat hurt more than ever, "We.." the tears rushed out of his eyes, "We have all the history!" He hugged Monica tighter.

Phoebe went to the other side of Ross and sat down too, "Yea, but.. So do they, now." She patted Ross' knee, "But if you truly think you love her more than Joey does.. Then.."

"No." Whispered Chandler as he sat on the other chair to the left. Everyone looked at him, especially Ross, "Come on, you guys.. You can't do this to Joey.. You know he's been through a lot.. He lost her in the past twice.. I think he's still heartbroken since then." He explained as he placed his hand on the arm of the sofa, "Ross.." Chandler Looked at him, "I know you still love her. She's Rachel, for god sakes. But.. What I think is that you should tell Rachel the truth. Even if she'll get back with Joey.. At least our friends are happy."

Those words had really meant something to Ross. Maybe the true key to love and friendship is happiness. But.. Joey hurt her. He hurt her bad, "Chandler.." Ross whispered, "Those words are true. But.." He sobbed, "Joey cheated on her." He said in a harsh voice, as if disappointed that Joey would hurt her. Everyone was quiet for a while. Joey Cheated on her. No one could believed that Joey would cheat on someone he loved. Especially Rachel. But Joey was Great with girls- this could easily be true.

The silence faded when Someone came through the door, "Hey, guys!" Greeted Joey as he closed the door behind him. Nobody said a word. They stared at him as if he did something terrible to cause them pain, "What?" He asked.

"Where's Rachel?" Asked Phoebe. Joey couldn't understand why Phoebe asked him so stubbornly. Phoebe was always happy and had a positive attitude. Joey could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

"She's downstairs parking the car, why?" He asked confused.

Chandler looked at him and walked up to him, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Uh.. Sure.."

Chandler lead him to the kitchen and leaned on the sink, "I heard you and Rachel are over."

Joey looked at him surprised, "Uh.. Ok."

Chandler starred him up and down, "I was expecting more of you, Joe."

"You were expecting more of me? What do you mean?"

Chandler closed his eyes tightly together, "I didn't know you could hurt her like that, She chose you.."

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Ross Let you have her and you blew, ok?! She chose you and you blew it! And you did by taking it out on another girl?! And now your letting Ross have her by letting her go to Paris with your Child? I was expecting more of you!" he shouted at him.

Joey took a deep breathe and itched his forehead, "I tried explaining to her, ok? Nobody will listen to me!! I Never Cheated on her! I was just kissing a girl for-"

"I don't want to hear it, ok? Apologize to her, not your friends.. Cause I think you just lost them." Chandler walked out the kitchen to leave Joey. Joey was actually lonely. Did he really lose his friends? Was Cody and the baby the only hope left in his life? He walked out the kitchen and into the Living room. He continued his way toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Rachel who stood at the door.

Joey looked at her for a second and swallowed hard, "Looks like I'm going. Good luck in Paris." Everybody watched as he made his way out the door.

Xxxx

Chandler and Rachel were in the coffee talking. Everyone else (Except for Joey) are Putting the suit cases in the taxi outside. "Here's your coffee." Said Gunther as he handed Rachel a tea cup, "There's no more Cappuccino." He told Chandler.

"But I ordered a Hot Chocolate." He explained.

"Um.. There's none of that either." He lied.

Chandler rolled his eyes at him, "Anyways." He turned to Rachel.

"So, yea.. Me and Joey are still friends.. We just had a small moment earlier today."

Chandler looked at her and nodded, "Really? So your not mad at him for cheating on you?"

Rachel blinked, "Thanks for reminding me!" She thanked sarcastically, "No, I'm still mad. Just not as much as I was before. I mean.. I still do love him so much, but.. I don't think our relationship is right, you know?" She explained.

Chandler nodded. He was quiet for a while, "Just out of curiosity, How did the girl he was kissing look like?" He asked.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly to try to remember, "Um.. She uh.. She was blonde.. She had green eyes.. Not too tall. Very skinny.." Suddenly Chandler's eye went wide as he remembered about the actress that was going to Joey's house, "What?"

"Oh.. My god! He was telling the truth.." He whispered to himself, "I knew he could never do that to you.. Of course not! He didn't do it!"

"Chandler, what are you talking about?!" She panicked.

"Rach, we're leaving!" Yelled Ross from outside.

Rachel got up from the couch, "Rachel! You can't leave!" Shouted Chandler.

"What why?! What's going on?" She asked as she headed towards the exit. Chandler quickly grabbed her hand, "Chandler!! Let go!"

"No! You can't leave!" Rachel looked at him confused.

"Joey didn't cheat on you!"

"What?!" She said confused. She looked back at the door, "I have to go.."

"No! I remember Joey telling me about an addition he had and that an actress was stopping by his place that day! That was the girl he kissed. They were just practicing." he explained.

Rachel was speechless, ".. wh.. What?"

Suddenly, Ross came in and shouted, "Rachel! We're gonna miss the plain!"

Rachel starred at Chandler. Hopelessly, "Just call him." Chandler advised.

Rachel followed Ross out the door and into the cab.

Xxxx

The plane was crowded as Rachel and Ross Passed each row of seats, "Excuse me.." Said Ross as he held Rachel's hand and walked through the group of people, "D-11, F-13, H-17.. I-19 and 20!" he announced as he took Rachel's bag from her and placed it in the storage section just below the ceiling and above the seats.

Rachel sat down in her seat, A-20, and Put her hair into a pony tail, "Man, it's hot!" She sighed.

"I know!" Ross Gasped as he fell into his seat.

"Oh, Ross.. Can I borrow your phone real quick?" She asked.

Ross Grabbed his cell from his pocket and handed it to her, "Thanks!"

"No Problem.." He smiled at her, "Who are you calling anyways."

"You will not believe what I found out from Chandler! Joey never did cheat on me! And I think we still have a chance at this relationship." She said excitedly.

"I'm sorry… wh.. What?" Ross couldn't get his voice to come out. Joey Never cheated? Rachel did still love him, "Ah!" Ross yelled to himself loudly. Everyone, including Rachel, Starred at him, "Sorry.." He whispered.

"Joey?" Rachel answered the phone.

\/\/

"Rachel?" ANswered Joey.

/\/\

"Joey, hi.. Yea.. Uh, yea it's me." She said smiling.

/\/\

"Oh, what's up?" he asked.

/\/\/

"I know about the actress- girl." She explained.

"Huh?"

"You never cheated! Chandler was telling me about your rehearsal.." She smiled.

"Oh. And Now you believe me because you heard it form joey?" He asked Pissed.

"No.. I Guess I was just so mad that I didn't want to here what you needed to say.."

"Really?"

"Yea.. And I wanted to call to say that.. I .. I Still love you!

"You what?"

"I Love you, Joey! I Accept the apology! It was our first fight.. And .. It didn't mean anything." She whispered loudly into the phone.

"Wow.. I .. I love you too… Where are you?" He asked.

Rachel took a deep breathe and prepared for the worst, "I'm on the Plane." She sighed.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"I know I shouldn't have come but.. I had too much on my mind."

"I know.. I Understand." He said, "Can you promise me we'll see each other soon?" He asked.

"Of course! No later than 2 weeks, ok?"

"Ok. Call me when you get here. Then we'll meet at Penn Station of 5th Avenue, ok? Rain or sunshine."

"OK.." She agreed, "Bye, Joey." She whispered.

"bye.."

**_Rachel and Joey Were Both happy again. But will she really be there only for two weeks? Or 2 months? Or maybe 8 months..? What will happen with Ross and Rachel in a Fancy Paris Hotel - By themselves? Look forward to Chapter 9! Coming no later than the end of the second week of October! _**

Xxx

Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long Chapter!! And Like I said before, I accept Criticism!


	9. Chapter 9 A Lullaby

A/N: Hey, Guys.. I hope you don't hate me for taking up to almost a month. My Stupid Computer wouldn't let me add Chapters to this story.

We found out that there was some kind of anti virus who disabled Microsoft Word projects to be accepted on FanFic. We finally got it fixed!! YAY!

And to make up for the delay, I'll post 3 other Chapters today! Promise = ) or 4 (If I can)

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_When You stay almost 7 months in Paris, Time goes by faster than you think. You Start to think differently, you dress differently, you even start to think differently. And before you know it.. The one you used to love had been erased from your mind and you've forgotten what it felt like to be in love. You wonder what he's doing and what he's thinking. You want to call, but you can't seem to pick up the phone. You know he's waiting for you, but you keep him waiting. You know you've broken his heart again, but you can't seem to heal it._

_You've cheated on him twice, but it's not your fault. You blame it on the choices you've made in the past, and how your life has been affected. But when you find out that the cause of all this was you, You can't seem to go back in time and hope things went differently. _

_Me, Rachel Karen Green, laid there with my child in my arms as I sang her a lullaby. One my Mother used to sing to me when I was a young girl,_

"Hush Little baby Don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird.." She hugged the child closer to her body, "And If that Mockingbird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that Diamond ring turn brass," Rachel's hand softly caressed her baby's face. She responded by grabbing her mother's hand and holding her one finger, "Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that glass get's broke, momma's gonna by you a Billy goat." The baby yawned as she blinked a few times before shutting her black, round beautiful eyes, "Hey, Isabella.." Rachel whispered softly to her daughter. The baby fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXX

A Week before the birth of _their _child, Rachel had done things. Things she wished he had taken back. Things she didn't want to be done… Things she didn't even think about doing.

_But I guess that's what happens when you love someone all over again._

They were in their hotel room.

"Still didn't pick up?" Asked Ross as he walked towards the pregnant Rachel, who laid on the bed, in his hand was a cup of coffee.

"No.." Rachel sighed as she shut her phone and threw it in her purse.

_I Haven't talked to him in months. Joey's probably pissed that I still hadn't gone back and met him where we had planed. But it's not my fault he doesn't pick up his damn phone. _

_It's Been almost 5 months that she had tried to get in contact with him to tell him that she had to stay a little longer than planned because of a disastrous storm had hit Downtown Paris, and the runways for the airport had been flooded, and they still haven't finished cleaning it up. They had not other choice but to wait. _

_The only other airport around was in Marseille. But it was nearly 4 hours away. Too far for the taxi drivers, and they hadn't thought of renting a car. _

"I've tried to call several times this mourning while you went to get breakfast, but.. Still. He didn't pick up." Rachel Explained as she took the cup from Ross' hand and took a sip.

Ross nodded and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at her stomach and sighed, "A week over due, huh?" Ross stretched out his legs on the bed and yawned loudly, "One week, and still no baby!" He laughed.

"Yea.. I guess so.."

Ross looked at her, "You seem distracted." he noticed.

Rachel turned and looked at him, "I'm just trying to think of how I'm gonna tell him.. About us.." She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. He leaned over and hugged her, "God.. I Don't even know how I'm going to start." She gushed, "I mean, I already stayed here long enough for him to get worried. He must be checking the whole city for me."

"But.." Ross started slowly, "If he cared enough, don't you think that he would come here and get you? He has a passport, you know."

Rachel released him and pushed away slowly, "I.. guess so." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, "At least I have someone who loves me, right here." Ross hugged her as she closed her eyes tightly together.

XXXXXXX

'_At least I have someone who loves me right here'. Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?_

_My Boyfriend/ Best friend is In New York worrying sick about where I am, When I'm here kissing my Ex Boyfriend.. Again! _

_Am I that sad? I guess that when you're past your mid 30s, the only thing on your mind is love, and not consequences. _

_Doesn't anything matter anymore? Everywhere you go there are love stories, Romantic Movies, Teens who are pregnant at the age of 15, children who are abused every single day! Don't people know that there are others who are still living under poverty, have no money, no food, no home?! _

_Don't old fashioned poems mean anything anymore?_

_One Poem that comes into my head this moment, is one of my favorites. It's like it was made for me:_

_**Give Me a Chance To Show you**_

_**Everything that we can be.**_

_**Forget everything you felt for him**_

_**And just consider me.**_

_**Can you speak, and play, and laugh with him,**_

_**The way you do with me?**_

_**You look, but you're still blind.**_

_**I hope one day you'll see.**_

_One of My favorites…_

"Knock, Knock." Joked the Nurse as she walked in, "How are we doing in here?" Dr. Lismano Was the only doctor in the hospital who spoke perfect English, So she and Rachel Communicated very well.

Rachel smiled at her and answered, "She took a small nap. But I'm a bit curious about something."

"Oh?"

"Yea.." Rachel took her finger out of Isabella's tiny hand and handed her to the nurse, "My.. Well.. Isabella's father lives in New York and -"

"And You want to know when you can leave so you can go back to New York." The nurse put the baby on the mobile changing table and opened the baby wipes box, "Since this is your third child, I think you're used to the abdominal pain and all the crap." The nurse chuckled and Rachel Smiled back, "So I'm guessing you can leave by this afternoon"

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Lismano."

The Doctor put the clean diaper on Isabella and passed her to Rachel, "You can call me Rosaline." Rachel just smiled at her.

XXXXXXX

"Ross.." Rachel began as she entered their hotel room with a pink, baby car seat handle in her right hand. Ross's head popped out from under the other side of the bed, "Oh my god, Ross." Rachel said as she put the baby seat on the floor, "What were you doing under there?" She asked walking up to him.

"Sorry, I -- ah, ah, ahchu!" Ross sneezed loudly, "Ok, This place really needs to hire a made." He complained pointing to the bed with one hand, and the other hand over his mouth, "oh, my god.." He whispered seeing the little girl.

Rachel leaned down and unbuckled the tiny seatbelt from between Isabella's legs and from over her two shoulders. She picked her up and walked towards Ross, "Yea.. This is Isabella." Rachel smiled.

"My god.." Ross Reached over to hold Isabella a bit, "She's so adorable." he complimented.

Rachel smiled for a bit and nodded, "She really is, isn't she?"

"Of course!" Ross laughed, "She's beautiful.. I'm so happy I'm going to help you and Joey raise her.. I mean.. You know, he's not used to this kind of stuff yet."

A feeling of guilt came over Rachel. _I wish I could tell you Ross.. Tell you that you're not the only smart one who knows how to properly take care of a child, _"Actually.." Rachel whispered. Rachel sounded like she had a cold. Well, she didn't. She just felt like crying. She knew that when you cry, you let out all the boo boos. At least that's what her mother used to tell her. Ross looked at her confused, "I think you should sit down for this." She took his hand and told him to sit down next to her on the bed. There was Ross. Looking at her with big round eyes, waiting for her to say something, "Remember.. The last time I was pregnant?"

"You mean with Emma?"

"No.. After that." Rachel understood that Ross didn't like the idea of her and Joey, but he could at least try.

Ross nodded, "Yea.. What about it?"

"Cody's still alive. There was no stupid abortion. I gave birth to him nearly 4 years ago. He lives in Albany. He now lives with a Wonderful family with 2 other kids and a happy couple…" Rachel just wanted to let that out.

Ross just stared at her with the same grin he had about 1 minute ago. He kinda looked the same way when Rachel said she was pregnant with Emma; No Movements. Just staring, and of course, sweating, "Did.. Did you say that… that he's still alive?" Rachel nodded, "Oh.. Um.." He cleaned his throat, "Uh.. Does - Does Joey know about this?"

"Yea. He does actually." Rachel smiled innocently.

"And when were you gonna tell me this?"

"I Don't know, Ross!"

"You don't know? You don't know?! How can you just not tell me, after everything, and this Cody Kid might become my step-child, and I didn't even know he excited?! Jesus, Rachel!"

"Ross…" Rachel whispered calmly, "Please don't yell." She motioned to Isabella who was laying on his chest, "I'm going to New York, Tonight."

Ross turned quickly to look at her face, "What? Tonight?"

"Yea.. I don't care what it takes. Even If I have to drive all the way up to Marseille, or if I have to take raft across the Atlantic, I just want to go back home."

Ross stared into her eyes then at Isabella. _She's right.. _thought Ross _I'm the one keeping my best friend from seeing his baby girl, _"Fine.." He whispered, "We'll leave in an hour." They both stared at each other in silence until -

"Dad! There's no more Shampoo!" Yelled Emma from the bathroom.

Ross Gave the baby To Rachel then made his way to the bathroom, "Emma, You don't need to take a shower. We're going back to New York." He stared at Rachel back on the bed, "We have no time to waste." Rachel stared back as She Watched Ross walk to the other side of the bed and throw all the clothes into the suit case.

She sighed and looked down at Isabella who yawned loudly. Isabella was on of those babies who put a smile on your face with every little movement they would make, "You love mommy, don't you?" She asked her. Isabella smiled at her as her big round Black eyes stared at her. Rachel smiled back.

XXXX


	10. Chapter 10 My Flight

_A/N From Now on, When There's suppose to be a song in the chapter, I'll just write the name of the song, I won't write the lyrics._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Boom Boom. Boom Boom. Boom Boom._

Rachel's heart hit violently against her chest. No One could stop her from what she was doing. She sat on the cold, icy chair waiting for them to call her plane number. She was feeding her daughter a formula the doctor recommended from the bottle to her. _Come one.. Come on.. _She Murmured to herself as she watched Ross and Emma sitting across from her, fighting.

"Emma, would you stop moving! I have to help you put on the fanny pack!"

"But I Don't wanna! It's not pretty!" Yep.. Just like her mother, "Mom!" She shouted Crying. Rachel was too busy thinking about how everyone will react when they see her. She had gotten a new haircut. It was a little past her shoulders, but not above them. Her Blue eyes had been bluer than ever. Her hair color was lighter. Almost golden-brown, and her clothes. Still Rachel-style but a little more.. French -y. A Black Barrette tilted to the side, Black leather boots, black Mini Skirt, and a white long coat with two black buttons, "Mom!!" Emma yelled. What will they Think? Especially Joey? Will he not like her new 'her'? "Mom!"

"Emma, Just put it on and sit down on the chair like a big girl!" Rachel shot at her. Tears began to fill Emma's eyes. Ross gave Rachel a '_What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a kid'_ look.

"Flight 298 to New York is now Boarding. Flight 298 to New York Is now Boarding." Said the Intercom with a some-what French accent.

"There's our plane." announced Ross as he grabbed Emma's hand and in his other hand, the Fanny pack.

Ross, Rachel, Emma, and Isabella made their way to the terminal and handed the man their tickets before entering.

XXX

Rachel looked out the window to her left and stared at the clouds. The one that grabbed her attention was the dark gray one that kept flashing with lightning.

Rachel has been used to riding on planes ever since she was a child, but for some reason, this cloud made her shake in fear. She was scared.

Her life was going out of control. She didn't know what she wanted… Ten years ago, she could have a problem and she could just go to Monica's house and she would help her solve it. But now.. Things were too complicated, "Baby?"

Rachel's eyes flew to Ross, who was starring at him, "Yea?" she asked.

Ross looked at Rachel's Hand, which was shaking, "You ok?". Rachel looked at her hand.

"I'm Fine.." _Where have I heard that before?._

"Um, Excuse me?" Asked Ross as a flight attendant came down the isle with a cart.

"Yes?" She asked.

"She would like a Cup Of water, please." He pointed to Rachel.

"Ok, Sir. Will do." She walked towards the back of the plane.

"Emma?" Rachel whispered to her daugther, "Could you hold her for a second?" She asked, referring to Isabella.

"Sure." Emma nodded.

Rachel handed her the baby, carefully, then took out her bag.

_God, where did I Put it?_ She asked herself, messing through her bag. _no.. no. _She took out a packet of gum, her wallet, her passport, her compact.. "Where is it?!" She said annoyed.

"Uh.. Rach.." Ross was holding a plastic bag in his hand and handed it to her.

"I thought I had it.. I'm sorry, I guess I was.. Just.. You, know.. Thinking 'bout stuff." She said embarrassed.

"oh, ok." Ross guessed.

"Here You go.." Said the Flight attendant, handing Rachel her water.

"Thanks.." Rachel smiled at her.

"No Problem."

XXX

Rachel pulled out the items from the bag. The First thing she pulled out was a pair of pink flip flops with colorful beads glued on the side. Rachel Pulled out a card that went with it and began to write in it,

_Dear Phoebes,_

_I found these in a flee market in Paris, and I knew that you would love them. They had Phoebe written all over it (Not literally, ha-ha). So yea.. Enjoy!_

_- Rachel_

The next thing she pulled out was a Toy Monkey that Had a space helmet on. Rachel smiled nervously as she touched the stuffed animal. This one was For Joey.

_Dear, Joey.._

She began writing on the card,

_This made me with of you while I was in Paris. I've missed you over the couple of months, and you're probably mad at me for taking so long. It's my fault, So don't blame yourself. I love this Monkey to death. I Sleep with it every night. Not only cause it keeps me warm, but it reminds me of you._

_And You're probably mad at me from what I told you early… yea.. Me and Ross are back together. You probably think I'm Bitch for cheating on you when I was in a different country.._

_But I don't what happened. I'm just as confused as you are. _

_I wish you could understand…_

_And Also… I want to mention Isabella. Yea, She's your daughter. Every time I look at her I see you. And that makes me feel guilty. And When I start to cry, so does she, but when I let her hold the toy monkey, she hugs it, and all the tears seem to fade away. I hope it does the same to you._

_- Rachel_

Rachel closed the card slowly and let out a small sigh.

She couldn't help but think of the night she cheated on Joey.. For the first time…

_Rachel had been in Paris for three months.. She'd been crying night and day. She wanted to go back to New York And See Joey so they could live a normal life. But she couldn't go back. The Paris Airport had been closed for some time, and Her and Ross were kissing. How Ironic,_

"_Hmm.." Ross moaned as he kissed her passionately on the lips._

"_I Know.." Rachel agreed as she kissed him aggressively._

_Emma was asleep in the next room, and since she was a heavy sleeper, they could do anything they'd like. Ross Softly ran his hand up her leg and reached for the side of her pants. Suddenly, Rachel stopped kissing him for a moment and thought about what she was doing. But the way Ross kept kissing her.. It was too distracting. His kisses were so deep that it made her dizzy and think about nothing else._

_Before Rachel Knew it, she was undressing him. She unbuttoned his shirt and began to graze his warm chest. The Room was freezing, She couldn't wait to feel his hot burning body on top of her…_

_About 20 minutes later, they were laying next to each, panting. _

_(Song - Hero - Enrique Inglesias) _

_Rachel did it.. She had gone over the line.. What she did could break Joey's heart. _

_She cried silently the rest of the night…_

XXX


	11. Chapter 11 Penn Station? When?

The plain Arrived in New York about a half Hour ago. Ross and Rachel were driving in their car. It's been abandoned for 7 months, so it was freezing inside, "Uh, Ross? DO you mind Dropping me off at The Penn Station?" Rachel Asked.

"Penn Station? It's 12 a.m.! It's probably already closed." He Explained.

"I Know, It's just that I Promised Joey I would meet him there." She replied.

"oh..um," He cleared his throat, "Joey's gonna meet you there?"

Rachel stared at her hand, "Yea.." She whispered.

"So, you're saying that now that we're back, you and Joey are.. Back?" He asked.

Rachel starred at Ross as he was driving, "Well.. No.. Of Course I'm - I'm still with you- yea.. Of Course.." Rachel stammered.

"So you're just going to meet him there to say hi?"

"Well, I haven't seen him, in what? 7 months? We have some catching up to do. Then I'm going to have to introduce him to his daughter, then I'm going to tell him about 'us'." She planned out in her head.

Emma was Playing her Ds In the back, so that was pretty much the only thing heard for the next 2 minutes until Ross spoke again, "Ok, You promise you'll be home before 2?"

"Yea, sure."

"And You Promise You'll either go to Monica's place or invite him over?"

"Yea.."

"- Because The police will be wondering if you're out in the middle of the street at 1 in the morning.."

"Ok.."

"And -"

"Ok, Ross! I get it!" She hissed at him.

Ross looked at her and saw that she was crying quietly, "Sorry Rach, It's just that I want you to be safe.." He caressed the side of her face.

Rachel whipped her eyes then starred out the window, "I Know.. I'm sorry Ross." She held his hand tightly. Rachel felt really guilty about what she was doing. She felt like a traitor.

"Are you gonna take Isabella with you?"

Rachel turned around to look at the baby who was sound asleep in her car seat, "Can I? I don't want to be away from her.."

"Of Course." He laughed.

Ross parked on the side of the street, in front of The station, and unlocked the doors for Rachel.

Rachel walked to the other side of the car where the baby was, "See you later.." He said as she took the baby with her and closed the door, "Love you.." He said.

"You too.." She made her way towards the stairs in front of the entrance and sat down.

They managed to wave a good bye to each other as he drove off, "Ok, Lets call Daddy…" Rachel whispered to Isabella. Rachel held her closer to her chest so she wouldn't get sick form the cold air. Rachel waited as the phone rang..

"I'm sorry, but the number or code you dialed is incorrect. Please check the number and dial again." Announced the operator.

"Still doesn't work..!" Shouted Rachel as she tried calling again..

"I'm Sorry, but the number or code you dialed is incorrect. Please check the number and dial again."

"Ugh!" She shouted throwing her cell back in her bag. Isabella started to cry, "Shh.. Shh. It's ok, Sweetie. Mommy's here. Lets just wait a few minutes before calling again.

The thunder crackled in the sky as lightning made the dark streets visible. Isabella's Cry got louder, "Shh.." She shushed Isabella as she tried putting her to sleep, "Hush Little baby don't say a word.." The rain came falling down heavily on top of Rachel and Isabella. Isabella let out a horrifying cry, and Rachel tried her best not to cry in front of her, "Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird.."

(Song: I'm With You - Avril Lavigne)

The storm Responded with a lightning strike that made the power on the street lights go off.

The wind started to pick up which made it colder.

***

Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler are all sitting On the Couch watching TV And Having some Chat about the Elections. And Phoebe seems to be talking about how McCain Should die his hair purple,

"Phoebe, Why would McCain Die his hair Purple?!" Asked Monica,

"So It can match his Purple Socks!" Phoebe Joked.

"Oooh, Owned!" Laughed Chandler. Monica just glared at him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Announced Phoebe. She made her way towards the door, which she opened quite quickly. She stood there motionless. She couldn't believe who was standing at the door, "RACHEL?! AH!" She Shouted Hugging her, "and - Oh.. My.. God…" She whispered looking at the baby in her arms.

"Rachel!" Yelled Chandler and Monica at the same time.

"And mini Rachel!!" Shouted Phoebe Happily.

Everyone's eyes fell on the baby, "Hey you guys.." She whispered with a smile.

"Oh My god, Rachel.. Come in before you two catch pneumonia…" Rachel accepted the offer and sat down in the nearest seat she could find. Her Wet hair fell on the sides of her face, and her soaking clothes made then glue to her body. But the baby was dry.. Rachel Must've covered her body using her jacket.

"Wow.. Rachel, I haven't seen you in so long." Said Monica Hugging her best friend.

" I Know.. There was a huge storm in France and the airport got flooded." Rachel explained.

"Oh, wow.. And who's this little guy?" Said Chandler rubbing Isabella's forehead.

"It's a girl. And Her name is Isabella." Chandler glared at the baby.

"I Knew that.." He lied. Rachel Just Smiled.

"aww!!" cooed Monica leaning over to touch the baby, "Hey Isabella.."

"Wait," Paused Phoebe, "Is this… Joey's baby girl?"

Rachel thought about how weird that phrase is, 'Joey's baby girl", "Yea.. It is." She smiled. Monica and chandler gave each other a stare, "Do you guys know where I can find him? I checked his place, I called his phone.."

Monica and Chandler gave each other another stare, "Sweetie.." Whispered Monica as she pulled out a chair and sat next to Rachel, "Joey.." Rachel's smile turned into a frown. Even though Monica hardly said anything, Just by saying his name.. it wasn't something good.

"Well, Joey.." Began Chandler.

"Did .." Rachel's tears started to build up, "Did he die?" She sobbed.

"What?! No! no!" Shouted Monica.

"No, He just moved back to California." Said Chandler. Monica gave him another glare.

"Ok, I don't mean to be rude, but would you please stop looking at me like that!" Monica just ignored him and giggled.

"He moved back to California?! I Told him that I would be back! He probably went back to see that Adrianna of his!" She gushed, "Why would he do that?" She began to cry.

"Rach.. Calm down.. I don't know why.. Maybe you should got up there and see him… we'll give you his address, but you can't let anybody no it!" Said Phoebe as she grabbed Rachel's hand and began writing on it.

"Why not?" She asked a bit confused.

"Well, since you've been gone, He's been in some pretty cool movies.. One blockbuster film after another.. And now.. He's .. a celebrity. So if any of his fans ever finds his address, they'll tackle him, especially the girls.. And I don't think he'll like that. Especially since he has You, Cody, and the new one." Explained Phoebe.

"Wow.." Said Rachel, speechless, "How do you guys know about Cody?"

"Well, Joey hasn't been home a couple of weeks before he went to California. We were kind of worried that he was cheating on you. So we begged him to tell us what was going on, then he told us how Cody is still alive.. He seems really connected to the kid." Smiled Chandler.

Rachel smiled back. But then her smile went away and a wave of tears came back. And this is the part of Being 40.. You Cry and Cry and you don't know why… well except sometimes..

"What's wrong?" Asked Phoebe.

"Wow.. Just to think that he could live in a state where there are famous models, actress, and singers, and not be able to flirt with any of them.. Just for me.." Rachel cried.

"I know.. You've really changed His life, Rachel." Said Monica.

Rachel continued to Sob, "Yea, You're an amazing person!" Agree Phoebe.

"He's lucky to have you." Chuckled Chandler.

"But.." Said Monica, "We never knew you two should be together. We always thought you and Ross were the one, you know? Lobsters? I guess we're still getting used to it." Everyone nodded.

Rachel's eyes began to feel with tears. Then She broke apart, "No.. No.. No!!" She shouted. Everyone Looked at Each other in shock, "NO He's NOT Lucky to have ME! He should Have SOMEONE ELSE! Not me!" She Cried Freely.

"Wha..?" Whispered Chandler.

"I Cheated on him.." Whispered Rachel. A Gasp Came from Each of them, "And Now I feel guilty about it. I wish I didn't have. I really DO! He's going to hate me for doing this to him!" She sobbed.

Monica began caressing her back, "Why don't you leave Isabella here with me while you go to California and talk to him?"

Rachel nodded rapidly as she held back her tears, "Ok.." Those words hardly came out properly…

***


	12. Chapter 12 Sometimes Tears are good

Rachel knocked twice on Chloe's door and listened as Her foot steps got closer and closer to the door, "Rachel!" Chloe yelled as she leaned in and hugged her.

"Hey, Chloe!"

"It's a surprise to see you here!" She said as she pulled her inside.

"Hah, sorry for just coming in like this, but I heard about Cody! He finally graduated from Preschool!"

Chloe laughed, "I know.. Finally! .. Yea.. He's not so bright." She smiled to herself.

Rachel smiled back, "Yea.. So I was wondering if me and him could go out and celebrate for. Maybe take him to Chuckey Cheese , or something."

Chloe's smile went away, "Oh.. Um.. About that.." Rachel stared at her confuse, "Your boyfriend stopped by this morning and he came by, and some how he found out about the great news, so he came all the way here and took Cody someplace.." she explained.

Rachel looked at her floor, anxiously, then back at Chloe, "Oh?" Chloe nodded, "Wow.. Just.. Wow.."

"I Know!" Chloe Agreed, "I Hope they don't have too much fun. He has to wake up early tomorrow for an appointment. But Cody's probably used to it. Joey comes by almost every week.! I've Never seen an adult get so attracted to a kid!" Rachel just nodded along nervously.

***

Rachel entered Monica's house and slammed the door, "Ugh!" She yelled at the top of her lungs in anger.

"Whoa, calm down, Rach!" Said Chandler as he sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Calm Down?! You want to see me calm?!" She shouted.

Monica came in with the twins behind her, and a bowl of popcorn in her hand, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!"

Suddenly, A Kid comes running through the door and heads to the kitchen. Then a Familiar voice is heard from behind Rachel, "Monica? Do You mind if I leave Cody here for a while till I-" He turned around to see Rachel in front of him. Rachel gave him a made expression, "Oh, hey Rachel.. What are you doing here?" He asked turning back around and began dragging something from the hall way which seemed like a big box.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?!" She shouted at Joey.

"Well I took Co-"

"Yea, What ever!" She shouted, "What makes you think that you could come all the way down here to take my son with you to have some 'fun'?! What makes you think you have the right to do that?!"

Joey slowly got up from the ground and turned around to face her, "I Just wanted to celebrate.'

"You just wanted to celebrate?! He's my son!"

"Oh.. God.." He whispered to himself, "Can you stop yelling, please?"

Rachel calmed down for a few minutes then turned around to see everyone staring at her, "So where did you take him?" She asked as Cody came running from the kitchen and ran into her arms.

"I Took him Snowboarding…" He whispered.

"You did what?! Do you have any Idea how dangerous that is?! He could've gotten hurt!" She ran her hand through her son's hair.

"Calm Down! He had his safety gear on!" he assured.

"So?! That doesn't give you the right to pick him up and take him on a death trip!" She shouted as she picked Cody up from the floor.

"Do you actually think I would let something bad happen to him?! And of course I have the right! He's my son!"

"You wouldn't even have known he wasn't still alive if it wasn't for me!"

Joey moved in closer to her, "Are you saying that I Don't have the right to spend some time with my only son? Are you saying that I had no right to know that he was still alive?!"

Rachel starred at him then at her son, who somehow.. Fell asleep.., "Just stay away from him." Rachel said Sharply as she headed towards the couch and laid Cody on it.

Joey looked at her in disbelief, "What happen to you?" He said under his breathe.

Rachel ignored him and faced Monica who was starring at Cody. Isabella suddenly started to cry from Monica's room. "Monica, would you please put Isabella to sleep?" She begged. Monica nodded quickly and ran towards her room.

Joey walked slowly towards Rachel and took a deep breathe. He sat down on a chair and pulled it next to the couch. Rachel tried to ignore him, but couldn't when he started running his hand through Cody's hair, "Isabella?" Joey asked quietly as he softly caressed his son's face.

Rachel looked up at Joey. He was only a few inches away from her. She had to introduce her to him soon enough, "yea.." Rachel nodded slowly.

Joey looked down at Cody, "When Can I see her?" He whispered.

Rachel sighed and slowly leaned over to grab Joey's hand. It's been almost a year since she had last touched him. Joey looked at her hand, that was wrapped in his, then back at her. Rachel slowly pulled him up and led him towards Monica's room. Monica was slowly rocking her side to side until she Saw Rachel and Joey standing at the door. Monica smiled and walked over to Rachel and handed her Isabella, "Hey, Isabella.." Whispered Rachel to her daughter, "This is your daddy…" Joey couldn't take his eyes off the little person who was stuffed in her tiny pink pajamas. Rachel noticed the way Joey kept looking at Isabella. She couldn't help but smile, "You can hold her.. I mean, she's your's." Rachel chuckled as she held out the baby for Joey.

The way Joey held the little infant brought a smile to Rachel's eyes. He held her as if he'd practice for this moment his whole life, "oh, wow…" He whispered. His voice hardly came out. He made his way towards the Rocking chair and sat down slowly.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Rachel asked. Joey looked up at her and nodded.

"She has your eyes…"

"She has your lips.."

"She definitely has your smile." He laughed.

Rachel walked over to Joey and starred at the baby, "You think? I always thought she had your smile.." She giggled.

"It's probably both.." He whispered. "Wow.. This feels.." He felt the little baby wiggle in his arms, "weird.."

Rachel nodded, "She reminds me of you so much.. When we were in Paris.. She was the only thing that brought a smile to my eyes.." Rachel explained.

Joey tried to forget about the fight they had the other day, "I didn't want to bring it up again.. Especially now.." Joey began, "But.."

"Joey, please don't." Rachel begged as she rubbed her eyes with both hands.

Joey looked up at her, "Rach, we have to work things out.."

"How?" She asked, "How can we? We both cheated.."

"I never cheated on you." He confessed. He stood up and placed Isabella back in her Crib.

Rachel looked at him, surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"I Never slept with Jennifer. She's married and has three kids. Oh, and She hates my guts." Joey added.

"Wh -" Rachel was speechless, "What? I thought -"

"You thought wrong.. The only bad guy in here is you.. I never did anything wrong and you know that. And Maybe if we just worked things out with Ross.."

"Are you trying to tell me you want to get back together?" She asked. Joey looked at her. A _Yes _look was on his face, "Oh, God..! God! You're making this too hard!" She shouted.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore.. I Just want to work things out.."

"But there's not working out to do!! I'm with Ross and - and I love him.." Rachel confessed.

Joey starred into her eyes, "No, You don't." He whispered automatically.

"What? Of Course I do! And that's rude! How can you tell me that I should love someone or not?!"

"I'm not telling you if you should love him or not.. I just know that you don't." he said calmly.

"Would you quit it?!"

"Pah-lease, Rachel!" he hissed, "You Know that the only reason you're with him is because everyone thinks that the idea of you and me is gross! And Nobody likes us together! But you just have to get in your stupid head that they don't think for you. You're the one that has to make a choice. Not others! And I already Know your answer, and you do too. You're just too scared to accept it." He whispered harshly.

"Cut the crap, Joey. I have no Idea what you're talking about.."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?! You love me and you know it!" He ran up to her. Rachel stared at him. _Did she really love him? _, "and the more you deny it.. The worse it will get. And I promise you, it will get worse."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, "I Love him.." She.. She _lied. _

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yea, ok?! I do!"

"So you mean to tell me that nothing I'll tell you can change your mind? Make you stay with me?"

Rachel starred into his eyes and saw the pain he was going through.. He loved her all along, "No.."

"Not even, _Please Rachel.. Love me back.._?!" Rachel Nodded a 'no', "Not even '_I'll treat you right, I'll go through anything I can just to make you happy..' _?!"

"No, ok?! Nothing!!" She sobbed, "So just stop.." She cried Uncontrollably, "Just.. Stop!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Joey took a deep breathe and tried to ignore her crying. He hated to see her cry.. Especially like this, "Not Even Four meaningless words like _Will You marry me_?!"

"Joe-" She was about to yell at him when she finally noticed what he just said, "Wha- what…?" She sobbed.

Joey slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his back pocket. Rachel covered her mouth with one hand to stop her continuous crying. He opened the box slowly to Reveal a Huge, Beautiful, Diamond ring, "Marry me.." He whispered looking up at her.

"Joey.." She sobbed.

"Please.. I'm just asking this once.."

Rachel looked around the room then at Joey, who was starring deep into her heart. She mumbled something that could not be comprehended at first.

"What?" Joey Cried. He was begging to cry too.

"Yes.." She whispered, "Yes!" She answered more loudly.

Joey stood up quickly and hugged Rachel. He twirled her around in a circle, then placed the ring on her finger, "Are we really gonna do this?" He asked as he forehead leaned on hers. She nodded slowly then kisses him softly on the lips.

_A Fairy Tale ending yet?? I Don't think so.. Not just yet._

_***_


	13. Chapter 13 I thought You Loved me

_Ok, I hope you guys aren't confused, But this was to go between chapter 11 and 12.. I Kinda forgot to add it. So I apologize for that =)_

_It's kind of an important chapter… so, yea… lol_

_***_

_I Think that the more you get used to riding on a plane, the more enjoyable it gets. Especially when You're on your way to see the one you love. But the only problem is that you also love someone else. But do you really? That's the one problem in my life. Although it's only one problem, it could turn into a million other problems._

_But what if you already know your answer, but you're afraid to act on it? What do you do next? You fight for yourself and prove yourself that that answer is the one you want to be true._

Rachel pulled up in front of a 2 story house. It was beautiful. In the front lawn stood a fountain with flowers around it. Lilies. It Was hard to believe that Joey Tribbiani Owned Such a beautiful home.

She walked out of the car and onto the Drive way. She had tried to Dress properly. I mean, this Was Hollywood, California. She had to dress nicely enough, and not look like a tourist.

She was wearing skinny Jeans with wedges (Heals), a baby doll shirt to cover her left over fat from her last pregnancy, and White sun glasses on her head. She walked towards the big white door and rang the doorbell. An Old fashioned doorbell. _Ding Dong.. _She heard a women's laughter coming from inside. _That's weird she told herself. _Rachel Just tried ignoring it. But when the one's laughter got closer, She couldn't help but chill with fear. What was this women doing in Joey's Home…? Maybe this isn't Joey's home… Maybe She got the wrong address..

The brunette, who was wearing tight Shorts with a white spaghetti Strap answered the door. She took a look at Rachel, In a total rude way, It was a girl with a familiar face.. But who? "May I help you?"

_Oh My god.. _Rachel thought to herself _It's Jennifer Love Hewitt! Ok, Rachel.. Act Normal.. Don't be a crazy fan, _"Hey, Jen!" Rachel said in an awkward way. Jennifer just starred at her like _'who the hell is this chick?' , _"I'm looking for Joey.." Rachel explained.

Jennifer Nodded quickly, "Oh, ok. Uh, what's your name?"

"Rachel."

"Ok, I'll go get him."

_So Joey does Live here.. Um.. I wonder what she's doing here. What if he cheated on me? Oh my god! _

"Joey!" You could her Jennifer yelling his name from upstairs looking for him, "Someone's here for you!"

Then You could here his voice, "Who? ……" Then Silence. Rachel began biting her nails nervously, "And you let her in?" _Now That's Harsh! _Rachel said to herself.

Jennifer and Joey are talking upstairs near the top of the stairs, "And you let her in?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Joey, But -"

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Asked Rachel from downstairs.

Joey gave Jennifer a look, "No, Go ahead." she said.

"How Do you let some random person use my bathroom? You don't even live here!"

"Ok, Joey. I don't have time for this, ok? I'm going to go back in the basement and practice my lines for tonight." She started making her way down the stairs.

"You know what I don't get?" He asked. "We're only giving out one award together at the Oscars, You're not even my friend, and we have to take a whole day off work just to practice 10 small lines? Now this is stupid." Joey laughed.

"You're not going to believe this, But I totally agree with you. And Now I'm going to help you..." She walked towards him.

Rachel Splashed the cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're gonna go downs stairs and work things out with this Rachel Girl. Because from what I've heard of from you, you still love her. Plus.."

Rachel grabbed the dry, white towel and dried her own face.

"She came all dressed up, all the way form New York Just to see you. So please do it, Joey." Jennifer begged.

Joey looked down at her, "Since when do you care about how I feel?"

"I never said I did. I Just want to go practice my lines so I can go home and see my kids."

" I knew You could never care. You don't even like me." Joey laughed.

"Now I definitely never said that! Now go talk to her, Joey." She winked at him then turned around and made her way down the stairs. Joey watched her walk down the stairs and couldn't help but smile.

Rachel Slowly walked out the bathroom. Finally refreshed. She turned to her left to see Joey walking down the stairs, looking at her. She gulped nervously, "Hey.." She whispered.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in a while." he greeted. _Yep, he's definitely pissed at me.. Not even a smile. _

"Sorry 'bout the delay .."

Joey walked towards her. He looked different. She remembered how last time He came to California he was more handsome than ever, but this time, he was twice as handsome, "You have fun over there?" he asked.

Rachel noticed how his hair has gotten lighter than before, "Yea.. It's was ok." She smiled.

Joey didn't smile back, "uh huh. And did Ross treat you well?"

He was on to something.. Rachel just knew it, "Yea, he treated me very well.." _Ah! Shut Up Rachel! What kinda of answer is that? _

Joey just nodded along. He examined Rachel really quick, "Why did you do it?" he asked.

Rachel laughed nervously, "uh, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me Rachel. I know you slept with him." Rachel Opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out. There was nothing she could say to that. It was true. But how did he find out?

"Joey.." She whispered.

"Why did you do it? I know you didn't stay 6 ½ months in Paris for no reason." He said calmly.

"That's not why.. You don't understand…"

"I Don't understand? I Just asked you a simple question. I have the right to know." He walked closer to her.

"Oh, come one! It's not like you didn't sleep with Jennifer while I was away!" Rachel yelled pointing to basically nowhere.

Joey was silent as he starred into her eyes. He gave her a evil smile, "You admit, then. You did sleep with him."

"Yea, so Maybe I did!" Joey's smile went away, "So what's wrong with that, huh? It's not like you still love me."

"What's wrong with that?! Well you're the one who gave birth to my daughter and didn't even try to call me to tell me!" He shouted.

"I didn't try telling you?! You're the one that never picks up his damn phone! You should've called me when you came up here!"

Joey didn't know what to respond to that… She was right.. He should've called her, "So I forgot -"

"And you cheated, too." She pointed to his face, "You think I'm dumb enough to believe that she answered you door like that? Dressed like that? Do you think I'm that crazy?!"

"No, I don't think you're _that _crazy. And I'm happy to know that we're over."

"I can't believe you, Joey. Can't you see that I've been through some rough times lately?"

Joey ignored her and looked out the open door, "Did you bring her with you?"

"Did I bring Who with me?"

Joey began yelling, "Who do I mean? Have you really gotten that stupid, Rachel?! I'm talking about my daughter!!"

Rachel starred at him, "No. I left her at Monica's'. And I'm not the one that got stupid."

Joey smiled at her, "You think you're so smart, don't you? You think you can get away with everything." He walked closer to her. Rachel was getting terrified, "I guess that's how you won Ross over so many times. You probably begged him to kiss you."

"Well when we were together you're the one that had to beg me." Rachel Gushed in his face.

Joey moved back slowly and smiled evilly again, "Yea.. I did, didn't I? I can't believe I wasted my time begging you when I knew you would leave me eventually. Damn all those wasted kisses."

"I can't believe I was so worried about telling you all this time when You cheated on me too. I guess we are over then. I mean, We both Cheated, so.."

"I guess we are then. But how could you leave me if when you get home you're gonna go '_oh, Joey. I want you back. I know I cheated on you with Ross, But it was a mistake.'_." Joey imitated Rachel.

Rachel just smiled at him, "You're crazy. But you know what you'll be saying? _'oh, Rachel. Please come back. I Love you. I admit it I do. You're the first women I actually loved, and you still are. I'm not the same person I used to be. I know I'm still the womanizer I used to be!'_". Joey just starred at her angrily, "Then You know what I'm gonna say to that?"

"What, Rachel? What are you gonna say?" He asked not really interested in the answer.

"Bullshit." Joey looked at her. To Rachel he looked like he was made of stone. No Emotion. But inside.. It's was different, "Total Bullshit. I used to think you actually meant those words. But you were just playing with me."

Joey Closed his mouth tightly and began nodding quickly, "Ok.. I Give you that one." He whispered, "But do you know how much you're going to miss all my kisses, when I touch your body, and when all those amazing times we had are only now memories!"

Rachel laughed, "Hah. The Sex wasn't even that great."

"Oh? Well lets see: We only had sex three times. Out of those three times I got you pregnant twice. Yea you're right, Sex sucked." He said sarcastically.

"Well… so maybe it was great." She admitted. But that's not all I ask of you. Sex isn't all a girl needs in a meaningful relationship. She needs Trust. She needs commitment."

"I never gave you commitment? I never gave you Commitment?! I Tried everything to make you happy. I Redid our apartment for our family, I Even Got a better job so we could have the money to support or kids for when they go to college. I Got everything we needed including: Health Insurance, a family doctor, house insurance. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that give you a hint of what I wanted to happen to us?"

Rachel pushed her hair back behind her ear. He had made her aggressively angry right now. She was defiantly not happy, "No.."

Joey gave her a _what's up with you lately? _look, "I.."

"And what about the trust? We never had any of that.." She whispered.

"You think I didn't trust you?" He whispered, "You think I didn't believe in you?" Rachel starred back at him, "I Thought we were going great, ok? I thought that we were at that perfect place in where I could trust you, and finally, maybe, propose. But after hearing that you slept with him twice.. Hearing it from Monica.. I.. I Was Embarrassed. I didn't think you would do such a thing.. And that brings us back to trust!" Rachel looked at him as Sadness filled her eyes, "I Trusted you enough to let you go with him to Paris! I didn't stop you! And that's because I trusted you!" He yelled pointing his finger in her face.

".. Were you really going to propose to me?" She asked quietly. Joey slowly put his finger down. His eyes never left hers, "Were you?!" She Sobbed.

"Yes.." Joey whispered. Rachel starred as she watched his only dreams being broken apart.. Just because of her.. "Look, Rachel. I .. I Promised you that I would never fall apart in front of you…" He cried quietly, "But, right now.." Rachel watched as he struggled to talk between the sobs, "Right now.. I.. I think you've hurt me enough."

"I've hurt you enough?" She shouted in his face.

"Yes." He sobbed looking down at his feet, "Why did you do it?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Rachel saw the trail of tears that were left on his cheeks, "I don't know.." She admitted, "I guess I Just missed you so much that I.." She tried to say it but just couldn't. They looked at each other for a while, "I got to get back to New York." Rachel warned, "I'll see you.. Whenever.."

"Ok." He agreed.

Rachel walked in closer to him, "Can I?" She asked for a hug.

Joey looked down at her, "Not This time Rach." He turned around and made his way down the hall to Join Jennifer.

***

_Not this Time, Rach.._ Those words flew in and out of her mind. Joey was over her. He was Over her.

"I can't believe he's really over me.." Whispered Rachel to herself.

"I Can't believe She's really over me.." Whispered Joey to Jennifer. Jennifer was patting Joey's back, "Plus, She slept with Ross while she was pregnant with my baby girl? Could she be more crazy?!" Joey sobbed.

"Wait.. Is Ross the Paleontologist dude? The one you showed me a picture of earlier?" She asked.

"Yea.."

"Wow, he's really cute. I don't blame her." She chuckled.

"You're really not helping" He cried.

***

When Rachel Arrived back in New York. And she was in hers and Ross' place. She couldn't wait to see her baby girls and put them both to sleep.

Rachel Entered Emma's Room. She was already tucked in. And on the other side of the room was a beautiful baby crib made out of wood. And On top was a pink mobile with dolls hanging from the ceiling. She wondered who might've bought the crib..

"Hey." Ross whispered.

Rachel turned her head around slightly to see Ross standing behind her, "Hey.." He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck.

"Please don't yell at me.." She begged turning around to look at Ross.

"It's ok, Sweetie. Monica already explained everything." he smiled, "So how did it go?"

"Not so good." She gasped for air. Ross looked at her confused as she gasped for air again, "Sorry.. I guess that it's cause I've been crying so much for the past day.."

"He still loves you..?" Ross questioned.

"I Doubt it after today. I've said so many mean things to him. He actually sobbed in front of me.."

Ross squinted as he tried picturing the moment, "Sounds uncomfortable…"

"Yea.." She wrapped her hands around his neck. There she was again.., "It was." She cried.

"I can make you feel better." Ross offered. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"A little better." He kissed her more passionately as her back hit the wall, "hmm."

The only problem is that instead of feeling better, she was feeling much worse.

"I don't know Jennifer, How about pie?" Came a familiar voice from the living. At that moment, Ross and Rachel stopped Kissing. Rachel Ran towards the living and stared at the TV. It was the Oscars. _How Ironic.. _She thought to herself.

"Pie? I Don't think That's sweet enough, Joey." Said Jennifer as she leaned in towards the Microphone.

"It's not? What is there that is sweeter than pie?"

"How about Johnny Depp?" Jennifer Asked him.

"Johnny Depp?"

"Yea..!" She turns to the crowd, "Now Presenting an award for favorite Actress, From the Movie Sweeney Todd, Johnny Depp and Helena Carter!" The audience applauses loudly.

"Oh, wow.." Rachel whispered.

Ross starred at the TV For a Second. It's been so long since he'd seen his friend. And he wondered how Rachel had yelled at him. _Joey was always the one who attracted women.. Just that on TV he looked million times better… He looked like a celebrity. It must've taken a lot of Strength For Rachel to deny someone she loved, and have such a handsome, new face structure _Thought Ross. He looked back at Rachel. She was just standing there, "Rach?" He asked.

Rachel took a minute before answering, "Yea?" She said faintly.

"I.. Talked to him earlier… after you left California."

Rachel turned around slowly, "Oh, God.." She whispered, "Did he yell at you? Was he screaming his head out?"

Ross chuckled but then noticed that Rachel wasn't smiling and stopped, ".. yea, he did… I can tell that he still loves you… I think he's just afraid to show it just yet." Rachel's eyes met his, "You just have to know that.. That this isn't your fault." Rachel looked at him confused, "It's mine.." Ross noticed as his eyes narrowed towards the floor.

"Oh, Ross. Please don't blame yourself for this..!"

"I.. He's my best friend, Rach.. I don't want to lose him…" Rachel turned her around to face the side of the couch. There was a picture all the 6 friends. It must've been taken years ago. Maybe before Emma was even born. And the first person she noticed in the pictured was Joey. _He used to be happy.. Used to be… _

_***_


	14. Chapter 14 You've got A Friend In Me

_A/N: __**So I Was talking to my friend this morning and she said that my chapters are always very dramatic, then she asked why.**_

_**Well.. My two favorite things to look forward in a story is Romance and Drama. So That's pretty much what you'll be expecting in my stories.**_

_**Also, I am sooooo ill. My throat hurts like crazy and I fee like bursting in tears right now from the pain. That's why I took so long to update, sorry.**_

_**Well, anyways, You could just start reading the chapter =)**_

_ALSO… ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!! THIS ONE IS INCLUDED._

_***_

_ Joey Tribbiani Ready to tie the not? US Weekly recently found out that Joey Has Secretly been engaged to long-time-friend, Rachel Green. Not Only is she not a celebrity, but "She's a mother of three" Says Joey Himself. Rumor has it that two of those kids belong to Joey, and Rachel's Current boyfriend Doesn't even know about the Engagement. _

_So Is Mr. Tribbiani and Mrs. Green really ready to tie the not?_

_"I don't think he's ready for this kind of commitment yet." says John, one of the fans of Joey's recent movie, All The Small Things ,"I couldn't believe it when I read it. Joey getting Married? That's impossible."_

_It's not that Joey isn't attractive, which he is, it's just that we can't believe he's beginning to start his own family. After what we've heard about him, how he used to be in the past, it's just hard to believe it's actually happening. _

_-US Weekly_

Ross was sitting in the coffee house. He Slowly laid the Magazine down on the table as he tried to review, in his mind, everything he just read. It couldn't be true, could it? Rachel Couldn't do this behind his back, Could She? But.. She loved him…

"Hey." greeted Rachel as she walked into the coffee house and sat down next to Ross on the couch.

Ross examined her quickly, "Hey.." he said suspiciously as he handed her the magazine. She gave him a 'What's this?' look, as she starred at the magazine And took off her coat, "Have you read this lately?"

"No…" She whispered.

"Well, You should. Page 12, Paragraph 3." He directed.

Rachel skimmed through the pages, "Um.. Ok…" She looked blankly at the page, "What am I looking for exactly?" Ross leaned in and pointed to the box in the right side corner. She gasped quietly to herself as she read the words _Joey has.. Been Engaged.._

"Is it true?" He asked looking at her.

She looked down at the magazine then back at him, "Ross.. You know, You shouldn't believe every single word you read in a Magazine. And this.." She handed him the magazine nervously, "Is clearly.. Not- true."

"So you're telling me that this is just a rumor?" He asked. Rachel nodded innocently, "But.. How do they know about you? So you think they just picked a random name and that named was 'coincidently' Rachel?"

Rachel nodded again. "And.." he turned back to page 12, " _'She's a mother of three. Says Joey himself.'?!_"

"And your point is?"

"Rachel -"

"Look, Ross. If I said it's not true, don't you believe me? …"

Ross studied her face for a few moments, "Ok. Fine.."

Rachel smiled, "Thank You." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

***

"So I was Planning on Having a late-Baby Shower For Joey and Rachel Since we couldn't have one earlier." Decided Monica as She opened a big Pink Binder.

Her and Phoebe were sitting In Joey's apartment. Joey still owned the apartment, even though he still lived in California. He Just couldn't let it go…

Both Phoebe and Monica were on a leather Chair, "Hmm.. I'm not sure about Inviting Joey.." Said Phoebe leaned towards Monica, and Erased his name off the list.

"Why not? He _is _the Father of her baby." Monica Wrote Joey's name back on the list.

"I Know, but do you really want to invite a Boy? To an _all-Girl _Baby shower?"

"Well.." Monica tapped the pen rapidly on the binder, "Maybe this doesn't have to be like other baby Showers'." She wrote his name back on.

"I Guess You're right.." Agreed Phoebe.

"Hey, You Guys." Greeted Joey as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Joey." Said Monica adding a Bunch of names on the paper, "What's Up?"

Joey tossed his coat on the counter and groaned, "Not much.. There was this group paparazzi who just couldn't leave me alone." Monica Smiled, "I Mean, What is the big deal? Famous people are just like everyone else! Just because they get to be in the little magical box in your living room, It doesn't give people the right to barge in while you're in the bathroom just to 'Take a picture'."

"They did that?! Are the pictures out yet?" Phoebe asked, Anxiously.

Joey starred at her for a second, "Why?"

Phoebe looked back Monica who was looking at her too, "No Reason…" She whispered.

Monica smiled at her, "Anyways… Joey?"

"Yea?" asked Joey as he opened the Fridge and took out a diet coke.

"Me and Phoebe were planning on throwing a Baby Shower fo -"

"Oh, My god! Who's pregnant?!" Asked Joey, Interrupting Monica.

Monica starred at him, "I'm not finished.."

"… oh…" He rinsed the can before opening it.

"We Were Planning of throwing A baby Shower for You and Rachel."

"Baby Shower?" He asked, "Me? A boy?"

"Thank You!" Said Phoebe, quite relieved, "At least someone agrees with me!"

"Well, yeah! It'll be kinda fun to have everybody here. I mean, We all haven't hung out together in a while."

Joey thought for a minute before opening his can, "Um.. Sure, I Guess I can come."

"Ok, Great! Yay!!" Shouted Phoebe, in her usual hyper tone.

Joey smiled at her, "So Is Bella gonna be here to?" He asked.

Monica Smiled at him. Wow. Joey was asking if his Daughter was going to be at some party.. Quite strange, "Of course.."

"Oh, Ok. It's just that usually when there's a baby shower for someone, it's before the baby is born. So I was thinking that the baby wasn't going to be here, than Rach would have to put on those strap-on-belly-things.."

Monica Just looked at him confused.

***

Chandler and Ross were at Ross' place having Pizza and beer. Not Much has happened.. Except for Chandler who keeps bringing up the subject about how weird is it that all erasers smell the same.

Ross looked at Chandler, confused, and quickly changed the subject, "Well, um.. Not that _that _isn't interesting, but.. I Wanted to ask you something…"

Chandler starred at him in annoyance, "Oh?"

"Yea, Um.. It's about Rachel.."

Chandler sighed faintly, "Ugh.. When is it never?! Joey, this. Rachel, that. Ross, this. Ross and Rachel this. Then Joey and Rachel..! What is up with the world these days?!"

Ross starred at him, "Shall I continue?"

Chandler nodded and whispered, "Sure.. Go ahead, Ross. What is it that you need to tell me about Rachel?"

Ross took a deep breathe, "I Think she's still with Joey.. You know, behind my back?"

Chandler looked at Ross in confusion, "Why would you think that? I thought Rachel was still mad at him or something."

"Yea.. I know.." He whispered, "It's just.. I Read in an Article that there was a rumor going around that Joey is engaged to some girl named Rachel. And There's only one Rachel Joey knows.." he whispered.

Chandler still looked confused, "Did you bring the magazine with you?"

Ross nodded, "No…"

"So you heard that Joey was engaged to Rachel?" Ross Shook his head, "Did you tell Rachel about what you saw?"

"Yea.. She read it and everything."

"And?"

"She said it's not true and that I shouldn't believe things I read in Magazines."

Chandler bit his finger nails as he tried to think, "Uh, huh.. So.. So don't you think that Rachel could be telling the truth?"

Ross leaned his head on his hand as his arm rested on his knee, "Probably.. It's just that it's Joey, you Know? But.." Ross sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yea, You're right.. She couldn't lie to me about something like that… Yea, she could never do something like that!"

"Of course not, It's Rachel and You.."

"You mean 'You and Rachel' .." Ross Corrected him, "Yea.. Your right, Man.." Ross Smiled.

Chandler took a deep breathe and looked at Ross who had a big smirk on his face, "So about the Erasers.." Ross Just turned around and gave him a glare.

***

Joey was Sitting on the couch and Monica and Phoebe sat in the same place as before, "So Lea, Mike, Carol.." Monica went over the guest list, "Oh! Should we invite Ben?!" Monica asked turning to Phoebe.

"I don't know.. What do you think Joey?" Joey Was too busy caressing his ring finger on his right hand. Where in a few months, there would be a wedding ring. He couldn't stop thinking about how in a few months him and Rachel Would be married.. Just the two of them up at the alter saying those beautiful words to each other. He just couldn't believe that he had purposed to His Friend.. And that friend was Rachel. And She said yes! It was just too much for Joey to believe, "Joey?"

Joey, startled, looked up from his hand and starred at Phoebe, "Yea?" Both Phoebe and Monica starred at Joey's right hand. Monica looked at him like '_What are you doing…?_'.

"Should we invite Ben?" repeated Phoebe.

"Who?" Said Joey, Clueless.

Monica Starred at him confused. She looked at Phoebe and noticed her too, looking at Joey in Shock, "Ben? Carol's Son?" Joey still didn't say anything, "Your Best friend's Son?"

It took Joey a second before realizes what was going around him. He didn't hear anything except for the last part, "Ben?" He asked. Phoebe and Monica both nodded, "Um.. Of course…" He whispered.

"Uh.. Ok.." Monica said turning to gave Phoebe a look then writing 'Ben' on the paper.

Joey turned his head back to face his hand. He still couldn't get his mind of the wedding. He was going to do it. He was going to Marry Rachel and be with her for the rest of his life, "Um.. Guys?" Joey whispered looking up from his hand. Monica looked up from the paper and watched his eyes wander off to the floor, "I have something to tell you guys.."

Suddenly, the door flew wide open and a little Boy came running down the living room, "Uncle Joey, Uncle Joey! Look!" Shouted Cody Happily, "Look!" He Handed him a Piece of paper. Joey slowly took the paper from him and opened it up, "See! See! It's my report card! I got exactly 3 Bs and 6 As!" He jumped up and Down Happily.

A Smile came on Joey's face, "Wow.." He said, "That's so great.. Why don't we go out and celebrate, huh?" He offered.

Cody smiled, "Yay!" He ran into Joey's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Where would you like to go?" Joey asked.

"Hmm.." Whispered Cody as he released the hug and sat down on Joey's Leg, "I Don't know.."

Joey gasped, "What?!" He said in a childish tone, "You Don't know? Well that's not good!" Cody nodded, "So why don't you go give your mom a hug and kiss good bye while I figure something out?"

"Ok!" Cody yelled jumping off Joey's leg.

Monica made a frown, "Wait, Joey?" Joey turned around and looked at Monica, "You didn't tell him yet?" Joey shook his head 'no' then turned back around to face Cody's adopted mother.

***

Rachel Parked her car in front of the Entrance to the New York City Tenjune Dance Club. It was around 8 in the night, and her and Monica just wanted to go out and have some fun.

Drinks, Food, Dancing, Clubbing, getting drunk - An ultimate girls night out.

Rachel and Monica made their way inside of the club. Suddenly, Rachel felt her ear pop and the sound of the Music made her chest shake. They both made their way towards the club that was at the other side of the club. The Song _Just Dance by Lady Gaga _Played in the background.

"Yea, Can we have two Strawberry Margaritas Please?" Monica asked the bartender.

"Wow.." Rachel shouted, "Listen to the kind of music these Kids listen to these days!" She tried talking over the Music.

"I Know, It's like Weird Al All over again!" Shouted Monica.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ Rachel's Phone Rang. She Slid her phone open and saw that she had received a Text Message:

_Hey, Rach. Where are You?_

_- Joey T._

Rachel clicked Reply and began writing:

_Hey, Joey. I'm at Tenjune With Monica. Where are you? You never text me unless it's an emergency._

_- RG_

She clicked send.

The Song then Changed to _Love in this Club _By_ Usher_, "Ooh! I Love this song! Lets Dance!" Decided Monica.

"Here's your Margaritas." Said the bartenders Placing the cup in front of them on the bar Table.

Rachel took a sip of her Margarita then suddenly stopped, "Oh, I Just remembered I Can't have alcohol because of my breast milk."

"Rach, Don't worry. 1 cup of alcohol wont harm the baby."

"You Sure?" She asked nervously.

"Yea! Didn't you know that when you had Emma?"

"Yea, But I Wasn't totally sure.."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _Rachel slid her phone Open, "Who keeps texting you?" Monica said Annoyed.

"Joey.." answered Rachel.

_Well, Sorry If I'm bothering you, but I think I have the right to know where My 'Fiancé' is._

Rachel Smiled at the word Fiancé,

_Ha-Ha. Why are you at a Club? And Who's watching The Baby??? _

_- Joey T. _

Rachel Clicked Reply and began Typing:

_Don't worry, Joey. She's _

While Rachel was finishing writing the rest of the message Monica noticed the ring on Rachel's finger. She gasped quietly when she noticed what finger it was, "Rachel?" She said.

"Yea?" She asked still texting.

"Um.." Monica picked up Rachel's hand and tapped lightly on the ring, "What is this?"

Rachel gulped silently as she felt her face turn red. If Monica Find out, Ross would find out. But.. She had to find out sometime, "uh.. It's a ring.."

"On _thee _finger?"

"Oh, my god? Is it that finger? Did I put it on the wrong finger again?!" Rachel joked nervously.

"Rachel.." Monica said with a serious tone. Rachel starred at her, "Did.. Did Someone propose? Who was it? Was it Ross?!"

Rachel gulped nervously again, "… Yes…"

"What?! He did it? He PROPOSED?!!" Monica Shouted. She kept looking at Rachel, but suddenly she had a weird feeling about this. Something wasn't right, "Rach? Do you mind if I call Ross really quick?"

"Uh.. Not right now.." She said putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Why not?" She asked catching up to something.

"He's working…" Rachel lied.

"At 8:30 in the night?"

"Yea, he's working on… on a .. a um.. Lecture?" She said biting her hails nervously.

"Oh, my God!" Monica shouted at her, "You Sure can Lie!"

"How did you know?!"

"Because you're Rachel!"

"…Oh…"

"yea 'oh'! I CAN'T BELIEVE JOEY PROPOSED! And You said YES?!" Monica freaked.

"Yea, So we're getting married. So what?!"

"So What?! You're with Ross!"

Rachel's eyes met the ground as she shuffled her feet uncontrollably, "My, god.. You Didn't tell him yet, did you?!"

"Ok, no! I didn't! I Don't want him to find out yet! Please don't say anything!"

Monica thought for a moment before responding, "ok.. But only if you promise to tell him before the Baby Shower tomorrow!"

"Ok, I Promi- Wait.. What Baby Shower?!"

Monica realized that it was suppose to be a surprside for Rachel and she just told her, "Damn it!"

Rachel just starred at her confused.

***

***

***

I Hope you guys Enjoyed This chapter! I'm going to start working on the Next one AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

And only 4 More Chapters Left.. =)

Ha-Ha. PLEASE Reply!

- JR4EVA


	15. Chpt15 A Little Something Called LOVE

A/N: I Apologize for the Lack of J/R Love in the last Chapter.

3 More Chapters left!

_***_

3 Days Later…

Monica Had told Phoebe that she accidentally told Rachel about the Shower. Monica had also told Phoebe that Rachel and Joey were engaged.

… Great…

Rachel couldn't wait to see Joey. They haven't seen each other Since the day he proposed to her.

She could feel her hands shaking as she watched him on the other side of the Room.

It was Rachel's baby Shower, and everyone was taking turns holding Isabella, "She's the cutest Girl I have ever seen!" Said Rachel's mom

Joey was across the Room talking to some guy Phoebe thought should come, "So How smart are you, Joey?" Asked the tall handsome man.

Joey smiled, "Uh.. Well, I do know a lot more then I did a few years ago.. I Mean, I still get a bit clueless, sometimes."

The man laughed quietly to himself, "Italians are pretty smart. That's for sure."

Joey nodded, "I know! My Ancestors Were the ones who invited Lasagna, Raviolli, Spaghetti, mainy all kinds of Pasta! We were the ones who helped built Titanic! If my great Grandpa haven't survived, I would be dead, right now!"

"Wow.. So, um…" Whispered The man.

Joey's eyes met Rachels' across the room. She kepts starring at him with her big beautiful blue eyes.

Rachel watched Joey smile at her, and she felt herself smile back. She didn't know why she felt so nervous to talk to him.. It was only Joey. It's not like he was the president or something.

Although, Rachel was Dating a famous actor. He was Rich and he could give her anything she wanted, but the only thing she wanted from him was his love, "Um, I'll be right back.." Said Joey to the man.

She Noticed Joey saying goodbye to the guy and she knew right away that he was coming over. She quickly fixed her posture and cleared her throat. She checked to see if her ring was still on her finger. She didn't want Joey to get the wrong idea if she accidentally lost it. But she could never lose it.

"Hey.." He whispered coming up to her.

She smiled as he leaned in and grabbed her hands and pulled her towards a chair to sit down, "Hey."

"How are you? I Haven't spoken to you in like 5 days…" He said worried.

"I'm Good.. I feel great.. I don't think My life could get any better. I mean, Me and my friends act the same way we did 10 years ago. I've missed that." She smiled at him.

His hands were wrapped up in hers. Everything, actually, did feel perfect. Joey and Rachel were in love and nothing could change that.

He Softly caressed her hand and squeezed it softly, "Your hands are so soft.." He complimented.

"Well, thank you." She smiled at him.

"No, I'm serious! What do you use?" He asked her anxiously. Rachel just chuckled.

"I Just put on the closest bottle of lotion that I find in your bathroom." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

He raised his hand to her face and slowly caressed her cheek. He gave her a half smile, "Did you get more beautiful?" He asked.

"You're so sweat, you know that?" She laughed.

Instead of answering, he just leaned in closer to her face, "I just realized that its been so long since I've kissed you.." He whispered.

"I Know…" she agreed, moving in closer to his face, too. Suddenly, behind Joey's shoulder, She noticed Ross in the kitchen talking. Instead of Kissing Joey, She pushed him away, "Uh..

"What?" He asked Confused.

"Nothing it's just… how about we go to the room instead?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I Don't think we need to go to the bedroom, just so I can kiss you." He explained.

"I Know, but.. What if I.. Get turned on or something…?"

Joey looked at her confused, "I don't think we need to…"

"But, come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Lets go in the room!"

"Rach.. We're adults, not crazy High school students."

Rachel ignored him. Instead, she just pulled him inside the bedroom. When the door was closed, she pushed him against the door, aggressively, and began kissing him. They both moaned in passion . At first, the kiss was boring, but it began to slow down a bit, and turned into something more. If felt like everything around them froze. It seemed like they were kissing in slow motion, that's how sweet and slow it was. Just a few more kisses before they stopped. They both stopped at the same time. It's been so long since they've kissed. She leaned her forehead on his and exhaled slowly. Joey kissed her softly on the lips one last time, "Wow.." She whispered out of breathe, "You've never kissed me like that before… Is that the side of Joey that I've never seen before?"

His breathe came out shaky as he tried catching his breathe too, "Kinda.." He heard laughter coming from the other side of the door, "Um.. Are you sure you don't want to go back out? I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable standing on the door with you against me like that." Rachel smiled faintly as she moved her body even closer to his, "Rach. I'm serious. I Can hardly breathe.." He tried gasping for air.

Rachel moved away from him and grumbled something to herself, "Fine. I Understand if you don't want me anymore." She said walking towards the bed and sitting down. Her voice had a tone that you could tell she was lying and trying her best to turn him on, "Really.." She whispered Crossing her legs Seductively, "I Understand."

Joey Rolled his eyes, "Rach, Really.. I'm not in the mood for this right now." He tried explaining.

"In The mood for what?" She asked rubbing her waxed, tanned legs. She was wearing a Black Mini Skirt that looked so sexy on her body that she didn't even look like a mother of 3.

"Come on, people are going to be wondering where we are." He told her.

"What? Nobody will even notice we're gone. It'll only be a minute.." she flipped her hair. He Sighed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"God…" He whispered to himself.

"Come one, Joey.. I've really missed you over the couple of weeks." She got up from the bed and made her way towards him. She traced her finger from his neck. She softly passed his hard Muscles on his chest, which she could tell that he has been working out twice as much as he recently used to. Her finger passed his belly button. She stopped her finger just below the belly button. And right before her favorite part…

She smiled at him, grabbed his hand, then pulled him towards the bed. He sat down next to her, "Rachel.." He sighed walking towards the bed and sitting down next to her. She leaned in to kiss him when -

"Rach, Emma wan-" Ross froze when he noticed how dangerously close Rachel and Joey were.

(Unfaithful By Rihanna)

"Hey, Ross." Joey greeted. Rachel Looked at Joey and remembered that Joey didn't know that her and Ross are still 'together'.

"Hey..Rachel.." Ross whispered suspiciously, giving Rachel a 'look'. Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously, "Uh.. Emma wants to go home. So we we're gonna go, and I Guess we'll wait for you there.."

Joey turned to Rachel, "Rach.. Um.. I Was thinking if maybe you would like to stay here tonight, then tomorrow you could move back in." He explained his idea.

Ross walked towards the bed, ".. What?" He asked Rachel.

Rachel starred at the floor, "Nothing…" She whispered.

Ross Looked at Joey then noticed that Rachel and Joey were still holding hands, "What's going on?"

Rachel quickly got up from the bed and walked up to Ross, "Ok, Ross.. Please don't yell.." Ross looked at her confused. He had no idea what was going on at that moment, But he had a feeling that it was something bad.

"Ok, Now I'm confused.." Said Joey starring up at both Ross and Rachel.

"uh.." Whispered Rachel as she felt the drops of sweat run down the side of her face.

"What's going on?" Asked Ross and Joey at the same time.

Rachel looked at Ross then at Joey. She didn't know how to say it. Either way, they would have to find out sometime. Maybe If I Just say it all at once… then I Can et it over with… ok… ready Rachel? Ready, "Joey, I'm still with Ross! I Never broke up with him. He doesn't know we're engaged. Me and Joey did get back together. I'm still with both of you and I don't know who to chose! There, I Said it!" She quickly ran out of the Room.

Joey and Ross both starred at each other in shock and ran after her. Rachel Ran past everyone as they stopped to watch the commotion, "Rachel! Get back here!" Yelled Ross.

Rachel stopped at the door and turned around, "What do you guys want from me?!" She sobbed into her hands.

"We want this to end! We have to work things out!" Shouted Ross, "First of all, Why did you lie to me and tell me that you weren't engaged to Joey, when you were?!"

"And why did you try to convince me to sleep with you in there, when you knew you were still with him?!" Yelled Joey.

"I Don't know why it's so hard for you to just make a choice! What do I have to do to make you realize that it's not that hard?" Asked Ross.

"Yea, It's not like anybody is going to hate you…" Whispered Joey.

Rachel lifted her head from her hands and revealed a face of anger. Monica leaned over and whispered to Chandler, "Should we help stop this?"

Chandler nodded, "No.. I Think they can do this on their own."

Rachel slowly walked towards Ross and Joey and whispered fiercely, "Make a choice..? You want me to make a choice?" They both nodded, "How can I do that when You two wont stop acting like a bunch of five year olds?!" Everyone Jumped from the sound in her voice.

"Rach.. Calm down.." Whispered Ross.

"How can I Calm down, Ross? My Whole life, here in Manhattan, has been nothing but sadness, Betrayal, Hurt, Comfort, and rarely, Happiness.. I Think I've cried more in this city, than a new born baby. Oh! And talking about babies, did you know I have 3? That's right! I have 3kids, I'm not married and I have 3 kids. and they all belong to my two best friends! You Must think my life is a blast!" She said sarcastically.

"Ok, then if you hate our guts so much, Why do you consider us your best friend?" Asked Joey.

Rachel walked closer to them, "It's called Memories, Joey. Memories."

"So does this mean that you wont chose?" Asked Ross.

Rachel began to cry again, "I'll make a choice. But First.. You two have to talk.. And I Don't mean a Talk-then-hug-it-out kind of talk. I Mean a tear jerking, passion able talk. And When That's over.. You can tell me, and I'll have your answer." Rachel said, turning around and walking out the apartment.

Both Ross and Joey looked at each other and swallowed, "I think you guys should go home.." Joey told the guests, including Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica.

Everyone Cleared their throats and walked around Joey and Ross, "Um.. Should I just leave Bella in the crib, She fell asleep?" Asked Monica.

Joey looked at Monica and whispered, "Yea, That's fine.."

Monica turned around and searched for the crib, "Um.. Joe… You don't have a crib.."

"Oh.. That's right, Um, Can You watch her and I'll pick her up later?"

"Sure.." Monica Smiled, "Bye.." She managed to say on her way out.

Joey starred at Ross and said, "Ross… I've changed, haven't I? I Ruined everything between you and Rachel.. You guys are perfect for each other.. And Me, what do I know?" Joey held back the tears, "Huh?" He sobbed, "I Don't know anything.. People must think I'm a jerk for breaking the wonderful relationship that stood between you and her."

"Don't say that.." Ross whispered, "You're not stupid, Joey."

"Yes I Am!" He cried, "And I must be a terrible father! I Don't even know how to put a crying baby to sleep. What's gonna happen when Bella needs help with her math homework?! What is she gonna do then? Go to Uncle Ross and ask him instead, then I wont be any help?!"

"Joey.."

"NO!" He cried, "I Don't want to be a bad father! Why? Because I Love my Child. And If you don't think that, You are wrong!"

Ross starred at him in pain, "I Never said that, Joe. If think you're a wonderful father."

"Then What's wrong with me?! What is it about me that makes you so angry?" He whispered, "Is it Rachel?"

"Joey.. I Love Rachel, so very much, and you know that…"

"Of course I do! Why do you think it's so hard for me to make her happy?! Because I Know that If I sleep with her again, It would break you heart! And I don't want to do that to you, man!"

Ross blinked a few times then whispered, "Why not?"

Joey looked at him then whispered from his heart, "You're my Best Friend." Joey whipped his eyes with the back of his hand, "And If you being with her makes you happy…"

"Joey.." He interrupted him, "No… Me being with her might make me happy, but it wont do anything to you. You'll kill your self. I Wouldn't go back with Rachel if it would cost your own life."

Joey swallowed his tears, "Why Would you do that?" He said faintly.

Ross put his hand on Joey's shoulder, "You're my best friend…" Ross took his hand off of him and looked down at the floor, "Once.. I told you that I've always had this picture of me and my next wife in bed on Sunday and, my kid comes running in and leaps up onto the bed. And we all read the paper together.." Ross looked deep into Joey's eyes, "And Remember what you told me? You said, That's okay Ross maybe you need a new picture. Okay? It's not gonna be what you thought, but no matter what there's gonna be a brand new little baby, **your** baby. Who cares what the picture looks like?"

A Tear came down Joey's cheek as he remembered that day, "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I'm saying, that I Think that in your picture.. The kid is your kid, and you know who'll be your wife?" Ross prepared himself for the six letter word that was about to come out his mouth, "Rachel."

Joey starred at him, "What?" He sobbed.

"I've lost my chance, Joe. I've cheated on her, she cheated on me. We go back together, then when broke apart again. If I Marry her, then I'll Be a horrible father. But if you Marry her, then you'll be a amazing father."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she leaned on the door of Apartment 20. She slowly walked towards the stairs and made her way down.

Joey and Ross both hugged each other, "Go get her, Joey." Ross whispered.

***

Rachel was sitting on Ross' Couch in his living room when she heard the rattling of keys against the door. Ross was home, "Rach?" He whispered seeing her.

"Yea.." She got up from the couch and walked towards him.

"We talked…" He xplanied.

"Yea.. I Know."

"You do?" He asked confused.

"Yea, I Heard everything…"

"Oh.." He said shocked, "Then you must've heard Joey sobbing like a little boy." He giggled. Rachel Just smiled, "So.. You and Joey, huh? Really official.."

Rachel's smile went away, "I Actually don't know who to chose yet.."

"What do you mean 'you don't know yet'?"

"I haven't thought about it yet.. I mean, You don't know how hard it is to fall in love with two people at the same time." She explained.

"You're right.." He admitted, "I Don't." He looked up at her, "What's it like?" He asked.

She starred deep into his eyes and whispered, "It's the most Horrible, but yet amazing feeling you could ever experience. You know you love these to wonderful people, but you don't know who to chose. And you know that if you chose someone, the other will be heart broken.. And when you know that person's heart broken, you feel like killing yourself."

Ross looked back into her eyes, "But-"

"No." She interrupted, "I Just… I Can't make a choice between you and Joey.."

Ross starred at her then realized something. He looked at her hand and noticed the engagement ring. He swallowed hard, "But I think you just did."

***

Hope you enjoyed!

2 More Chapters left! NOT Including this one!

PLEASE LEAVE A REPLY!

=( I'm losing reviewers!


End file.
